


The Devil's water

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creatures, Cunnilingus, Curses, Declarations Of Love, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Demons, Engagement, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Forced Marriage, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Funerals, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Miscarriage, Mutual Masturbation, Original Character Death(s), Public Nudity, Shame, Voyeurism, Wedding, Wedding Night, foresight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of innocence and darkness come into play as Demons watch over a particular Sir Thomas Sharpe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The deal

 

The winds howled in Northumberland as a single carriage barreled through the storm. A man sat upon the driver’s seat of his carriage as his wife screamed in pain from inside.

 _Just a little longer until we find shelter_ , he said to himself.

Sir Edric Sharpe had no midwife to take on his journey for the simple fact his pregnant wife wasn’t due to give birth for another two months. The midwife informed them of retiring to a private setting only for a week or so to ease his wife and to take some pressure off of the pregnancy. Edric and his wife agreed it was for the best that they retired to their private cottage on the far outer edge of the Dilston woods while the nanny took care of their young daughter Lucille.

Edric remembered being jarred awake by his wife’s cries of pain. He hadn’t even noticed the thunder storm outside as he saw the blood between her legs. He carried her to the carriage, only readying a single horse as he drove the carriage to the mudded dirt path.

He prayed for something, a random cabin, anyone that could help her deliver the baby safely. He wasn’t expecting the baby to arrive so early as the wheels creaked under him from the speed of the horse and carriage.

The back wheel broke as the whole carriage turned on its side. Edric was thrown from the seat as his body hit the trunk of a nearby tree. The horse and carriage slid on its side through the mud and into the nearby shallow river.

“Violetta!”

He slid from the tree as his wife’s cries died under the thunder. He pried the carriage door open as he looked down to his wife’s still body.

“Violetta! No!”

The water was only waist deep but Edric pushed himself through the door as he tried waking his wife. He placed the palm of his hand to his wife’s heart praying that she would wake but his own broke when she laid dead in his arms.

Edric let out a roar of grief as he held Violetta in his arms. The rain fell on them both mixing with the rain as he watched the blood flow from between her legs into the river. The horse outside was wedged under the reigns as it accidently began strangling itself. Its whinnies were silent and life around Edric was at a complete standstill as he sobbed into Violetta’s hair.

_“Edric...”_

Edric turned to the whisper in the dark part of the carriage as an entity rose from his wife’s blood that gathered.

_“Edric.”_

It was a woman’s voice calling out to him.

“Who is there?”

_“They are gone, Edric. The both of them but we can save them.”_

“Who are you?”

He saw shadows emerge from the waters as they embraced him and his wife.

_“Let us save her…”_

“Go away demons!”

_“Very well, enjoy burying two bodies in a single casket.”_

The hiss of the voice rattled Edric as he looked down to his wife.

“What about the baby?”

_“Everything comes with a price, Edric.”_

“What do you want?”

One of the shadows formed the shape of a small hand as it rubbed Violetta’s stomach.

_“Your son. Many, many years from now.”_

“A son?”

_“This is your last chance, Edric.”_

“I only want to know what you want.”

Edric was greeted with silence as a darker, more sinister shadow filled the carriage.

“ _Your soul to save your wife to take in 15 years. Fifteen more here after, he will provide a vessel for us,_ ” said a deeper woman’s voice.

“Us?”

_“All in due time, Edric. What is your answer?”_

Edric was trying his best to decide the best course of action as his wife’s skin was turning blue. There had to be another way than to make a deal with the devil.

“I’ll do it, just save them.”

_“Very well.”_

The hand caressed his wife’s face as she was brought back to life. She flailed in his arms, unaware of what was happening. Violetta was pulled from his arms as he was pushed to the corner of the carriage as she screamed in pain.

“Wait! I have to hold her! She’s my wife!”

Edric fought the shadows and moved behind Violetta as he took her hands into his.

“Push! Push now!”

Violetta tightened the grip as she blindly obeyed her husband. The shadows crept over them as they tilted her back to Edric. He knew she was in too much pain to understand the events taking place around them. She cried as she gave a mighty push. Lightning struck the door as a new voice filled the open carriage.

One of the hands, lifted a small newborn boy into the air as Edric took him into his arms. He looked up to the dark shadows as he and Violetta slipped from consciousness.

-

Edric shook from his nightmare as he heard the faintest movement on the other side of the room. In the corner was a fresh wicker crib and on the inside was a fussy, sleepy little baby boy that stirred in his sleep. Edric thought back to the carriage, wondering if it was all an illusion.

“It wasn’t.”

Edric looked to the rocking chair by the fireplace as a young blond woman sat peacefully, looking to Violetta sleeping in the bed. She wore a simple, modest night gown as she rocked to a steady pace on the chair.

“Who are you? Where did you come from?”

“Silly little, Edric. I was the one that saved your family. You’re welcome.”

She lifted herself to her feet and hummed, carrying herself to the crib. She snickered to the wood of the wicker cradle, looking around to the empty cottage.

“I hope you are one for memories. You’ll only have 15 years of them.”

“What?”

“That was part of the deal, idiot.”

Edric thought to the dark nightmare he had, realizing it was all real. The blood, the silence of his wife, the shadows. Everything.

“What did you mean by vessel?”

“My daughter requires a husband but a simple demon won’t be enough. We need someone turned to the dark, willful to a fault. Once her child is born, it will kick my husband from his throne and rule. Things will be as they should be and not with compassion at the reigns.”

“What are you taking about?”

The blonde woman smiled as she stripped herself of the nightgown, revealing parts of her truer form. Her body grew lean as it shriveled like a raisin. Her skin grew to a ghastly white as her eyes widened with nothing but black. Edric inched himself closer to the fireplace in horror understanding he made a deal with the devil.

“Come now, Edric. Don’t be so surprised. You thought it was god’s work? We were watching pretty Lucille at first but we waited and waited for five years until tonight happened. You’re lucky we are only accepting your son.”

Edric closed his hand around the handle of the waiting fire poker and swung with all his might. The iron of the poker sailed through the young woman, laughing as Edric crashed to the floor in front of his wife’s bed.

“Why would you do something like this, Edric? You should be worshipping the ground I walk on or at least you will when our grandchild comes onto this earth.”

“I won’t let you do this!”

She smiled closing her fist as Violetta and the baby struggled for breath. Edric was paralyzed with fear as the air grew thin.

“For a man that would’ve done anything to save his family, you are quiet ungrateful. Perhaps I should take you all back to the carriage and let them die again.”

“NO! Please stop this now,” he roared.

The woman smiled as she opened her palm and shook Edric’s hand to seal the deal, letting them breathe easily. Edric flew to the crib, checking his son as he lifted him from the cradle. He turned seeing the woman gone but he knew better. He grunted feeling an agonizing pain shoot into his hand as he looked down seeing a dark splotch form into his palm.

_“Defy me again and I will take their lives along with the life of your daughter as my demons tear her to shreds.”_

Her voice disappeared as the fire extinguished itself leaving Edric in the dark with his family.

“Dear God. What have I done?”

-

Pain. There was so much pain and screaming as she slowly opened her eyes. She could smell the rainwater in the trees outside as the sun peered into the cottage, only for a second. Her stomach and her legs ached something fierce as she looked to her sleeping husband next to her. Under his protective arms was the sleeping baby that brought tears to her eyes. Violetta was careful to pry her husband’s fingers away from her son as she took his small sleeping body into her arms.

The baby yawned as it slowly woke. He opened his eyes to his mother, staring to her in wonder as he gave a single coo.

“Hello there, young Sharpe. I wonder if your father has named you yet.”

She moved the edge of her nightgown to feed her son as she reclined to her pillows.

The dark images had consumed Edric as he had slumped to the bed in exhaustion. All he could think about was what to tell Violetta when she woke.

Edric heard his son cry as he shot up from the bed.

“No!”

He turned on the bed, seeing his wife smile up to him as she bumped her son.

“Good morning, Edric.”

He wanted to weep at the sight of the tender moment as his wife holding the baby. Violetta’s skin had regained its color and her wood’s bark colored hair had fallen to her back as she smiled.

 _They should be dead right now_ , he thought to himself.

His eyes shot around to the dim cottage as Violetta started to slowly sit up. Edric grabbed a pillow with haste as he helped her get comfortable. He stayed silent as he restarted the fire and waited for the maid to arrive for the day.

“Edric, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Please talk to me.”

He bit back what tears he managed as he took his son into his arms.

“What do you remember from last night?”

“I remember being torn in two while this little one came out, isn’t that right?”

She giggled as the newborn smiled to his mother then to his father. He lifted his little fist for a moment, touching the stubble at his father’s cheek. The demon must have given his wife false memories so she wouldn’t have gone mad from the events of the previous evening.

He remembered the words of the demon woman. _Fifteen years._ He would worry about what would happen to him but now he had his healthy, living wife and his son, ready to return home after a few days’ rest.

“Am I to assume you haven’t cursed our son with a common name while I was spent? He can’t only have his surname to give him meaning, my dear.”

Edric smiled as his son began to fall asleep in his arms.

“How about after your father?”

“Thomas? Darling, we can do better than that. How about your father? He was a great man before he parted.”

“Woman,” he chuckled, “I’ll be damned if I’m calling our child _Billiam_.”

“Alright then, you win. Thomas Billiam Sharpe,” she said hushed as they rested on the bed in the silent morning.

Violetta shut her eyes and sighed in content as Edric brushed the tuft of raven feather-light hair at the baby’s crown, smiling to the blessing bestowed on him by the devil’s bitch.

Fifteen years was going to be a wonderful hell as he watched his children grow.

“My Thomas.”

 


	2. The consequences

_Fifteen years later_

 

The April air blew down on the flush property of Allerdale Hall. The tall trees blew together against the wind as the birds took off into the late afternoon sky. The long stretch of a clean dirt path led up from the front gates to the bushes and fountains in front of the manor.

Lady Violetta Sharpe laughed as she slipped off her shoes and clutched them in her hands as she whistled to the Great Dane that at the foot of the grand front steps to the house. She waited on the far side of the house, tip-toeing for a head start as the dog tripped over its feet to get to her. Violetta broke out into a run with the dog as they raced to the gardens with glee in their steps.

The dog turned at the fountain and barked in victory as Violetta dropped her shoes on the grass and sighed. She met his gaze as she regained her breath.

“Yes, yes. I heard you the first time, Duke. You won. You’re very lucky I’m getting older.”

The Great Dane whined as she turned her back to him on purpose. She knew he was waiting for permission to jump into the fountain. She enjoyed waiting, to tease him just enough.

“Oh mother! Stop being cruel to him! He won fair and square!”

Violetta smiled at the words of her nineteen year old daughter. Young Lucille Sharpe sat on her favorite garden stool reading her book, deeply intertwined with her story as her brother, Thomas crept up quietly behind her.

Violetta saw the edge of her son’s shirt and turned to the fountain as the dog rolled over in frustration.

“Oh, all right, Duke. Have your fun! But don’t be surprised to having a bath tomorrow.”

Duke barked and leapt into the fountain, splashing amongst the lilies as he swam and enjoyed the water. Lucille smiled to herself and prayed that Duke would climb out on the other side of the fountain and dry himself away from Lucille but she knew better. She had about one more chapter before she relocated herself to the house before supper.

Thomas watched as his mother disappeared into the manor and out of sight of the garden. He held two fresh worms between his fingers, stuffing them in his shirt pocket for safe keeping as he climbed the tree like a cat. He slowly moved across the heavy branch above his sister’s head as he pulled the worms from his pocket and held them over Lucille. Duke looked up at mumbled in alarm to Lucille as he headed for the edge. Thomas only had be a moment more as he opened his fingers as the worms dropped one by one.

The first landed on Lucille’s open book. She was taken from her story in surprise as she started to look up to the leaves.

“What the Devil?”

The second worm landed on her face. Lucille let out a scream as she rose in a panic. Thomas moved to the other side of the tree and watched as Lucille swept the worm from her face and quickly wiped off whatever dirt she could from her cheek.

“Thomas! You child!”

Duke flipped out of the fountain and into the grass in front of Lucille as he shook out all the fountain water that drenched him. Thomas stifled what laughter he could as his sister fled from her spot in the gardens with the dog at her heels, he couldn’t have timed his prank more perfectly.

His eyes roamed the spring beauty of the lush garden, looking to each individual flower to admire its true beauty but he knew better that it was something more beautiful that made them possible. Thomas searched the flowers as he found her with her father at the vast colors of the irises.

He hopped from the low tree branch to his feet and set off to the gardener and his young daughter as the laughed together.

“Good afternoon, Galshire.”

The worn gypsy man turned up to the youth and smiled wide as he did day after day. Damon Galshire wiped the dirt from his hands and got to his feet.

“Young Thomas! How wonderful to see you today? Was that your sister I just heard or are my ears deceiving me?”

“Oh,” exclaimed Thomas, “I haven’t heard anything but the wind, Sir.”

“How were your studies today?”

“They drag on like my feet in the morning when I wake up. I hate French but everything else comes so easily. I wish I could be out here with you so I can be in the sun all day.”

“You want to take my place, Thomas and I will expand own my horizons. I’m sure Papa would enjoy a furthered education in me,” asked the daughter.

Thomas gleefully looked down to the gardener’s daughter as she pressed the soil well around her growing plants. He watched as she got to her feet and wiped the sweat from her lightly tanned skin. Thomas knew his mother would call it puppy love but Thomas was sure it was something more for what he felt for the young Cassia.

She fixed her lose skirt and pushed her hair as it rested in a braid over her strong shoulder.

“You may have anything you ask of me, Cassia. If you were my wife, I would give you the world if you asked it.”

Cassia laughed as she shook her head while shaking the dirt from her fingers.

“That is never going to happen, Sharpe.”

“Why? Wouldn’t I have your father’s blessing?”

“Please, young sir! Take her!”

Damon Galshire gave his daughter a playful shove into Thomas as she looked to him in a false rage.

“Papa! I am not cattle to be sold to the highest bidder!”

She shuffled away from her father and Thomas in a hurry, not seeing Mr. Sharpe as he wandered into the garden.

“Mr. Sharpe, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see where I was going.”

Mr. Sharpe smiled as he smoothed his greying hair back with his gloved hands. He cocked an eyebrow to Thomas as he hid a smile.

“Thomas? Would you have anything to do with the worms that were in your sister’s hair?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Father.”

“I’m sure of it and why is Cassia so eager to get away from you?”

“Papa gave Thomas his blessing to take my hand in marriage!”

“Is that so? You feel like Thomas doesn’t deserve you?”

“Tell Thomas he doesn’t have your blessing and spare me! Please! I beg you! I have my whole life ahead of me.”

“I don’t think so, Kizzy!”

Cassia failed to hear her father sneak behind her and lift her over his shoulder as she squealed. She kicked and laughed as Damon shifted her on his shoulder.

“What do you say, Sir Sharpe? Should we these two young and bring together peace to this land?”

“I shall have to agree to this union, seeing as Cassia would keep Thomas in line and out of Lucille’s hair. Perhaps we should do it now before your mother plans a real wedding.”

“Traitors, the lot of you! I see I have no choice,” she laughed as she shook her head.

Edric took in the moment of laughter and controlled chaos as he watched the three settle near the flowers. He would remember this day, hoping one day Thomas would find someone, perhaps even Cassia in the years to come.

Damon waved his arms as he stood tall.

“Come, Sir Sharpe! We need a witness!”

Edric pulled a daisy from the garden and worked the stem into a small fake ring for Cassia to wear.

“Here, Thomas. Earth works better for her skin. Do let her be bound with silver.”

“I agree, Father. You should see how the rain embraces her.”

Thomas grabbed Cassia’s hand as they smiled up to her father.

“Lady and gentleman! Today we bring together these two, in young love and devotion and to keep the young Sir in line at his father’s request. It brings so much joy to my heart on this beautiful spring day to hand my daughter off to a wonderful young man and oh hell, I am not a man of words. Have you two vows?”

Cassia blushed as she giggled to Thomas.

“I promise to share my mother’s stew and keep you focused as long as you keep frogs out of my clothes.”

“That was one time,” argue Thomas. “I promise to give you a kiss every single day and do whatever it takes to keep a smile on that beautiful face.”

“Can I keep my garden?”

“I will procure as much land as you want for anything you wish to grow as long as my creatures get to live in piece in the dirt.”

“We’ll take about it in the morning.”

“Fair enough. Okay, Sir Galshire. We’ve agreed on our life’s terms.”

“Wonderful! The ring, please?”

Edric placed the flowered ring in Thomas’s hand as he mockingly fixed his son’s “wedding” attire. Thomas lifted Cassia’s dirty hand and slipped the daisy onto her finger.

“Cassia Esme Ana Galshire, I take you to be my wife and love you until I part from this earth and perhaps a few days after.”

Cassia laughed as she watched the daisy slide on her finger.

“I don’t have a ring for Thomas.”

“Not to worry,” said Edric as he showed off a worm between his gloved fingers. “This is a gift from your sister.”

Cassia accepted the worm and wrapped it around Thomas’ finger as it tried to wiggle away.

“Hurry, Papa and wed us before the worm falls off!”

The youths fought with the worm as a strong gale blew a fair amount of flower petals from their stems in the high branches. Damon held their hands together.

“By the power in me, by my father and his father before him, I now name you man and wife. Thomas, you may kiss your bride!”

Cassia felt her face being turned by Thomas as he placed a single kiss to her lips. Cassia was filled with a warmth as Thomas rested his hand at her waist. Her skin flushed as she slowly pulled away. She felt the start of tears in her eyes as Thomas smiled to her. Cassia felt a tingle at her lips, not realizing it was her first kiss.

“I understand we agreed to this union, my Galshire but I fear we may want to wait a few years before they consummate the marriage.”

“My goodness, Yes! I agree completely, Sir. They are too young.”

“What are you talking about,” asked Thomas

“Well,” started Edric, “You can’t have a wedding and not have a wedding night.”

The young youths looked in confusion as they let Edric’s words sink in. Cassia was the first to react as her face filled with sudden terror.

“No,” she cried out in shock.

She let go of Thomas’ hand and ran for her father’s wagon near the stables as the three gentlemen stood laughing in the growing wind of the approaching storm. Thomas knew it was the beginning of the spring showers as Damon saw it as a wonderful omen for a season of great crops for this side of England.

Edric knew it was time.

“Well, now,” said Edric with a forced smile as he hid his clenched hand, “That was enough excitement for one day. I think you and Lucille should have an early supper and then off to bed.”

“I can’t watch the storm?”

“Ah, young Sir. I fear you should heed your father’s warning. The force of this storm could rattle you for the rest of your days.”

Thomas looked worried to the sky as he started for the house. Edric swallowed the lump at the back of his throat as Damon took notice.

“Sir? You look ill, why don’t you go on inside.”

Damon reached up to help Edric but he stopped the gardener, almost startling him. Edric eyed the door and reached into his jacket pocket as he pulled out a sealed envelope. Damon accepted it as he looked to his employer in confusion.

“What is this, Sir?”

“I am giving you the property for the Crossings. I was never sure of what to build there and I know you can have your store, letting it grow into something beautiful for you and your daughter.”

“I-I can’t accept that.”

Edric placed his hand on his shoulder, pulling a small sack of coins as well. Damon shook his head, unable to understand what was going through his employer’s mind.

“I want to thank you for your years of service.”

“There is more to what you are telling me, Sir.”

Edric nodded as he pulled his glove from his hand, showing his festering veins as Damon dropped his gifts.

“Sir, what have you done?”

“It is too late to explain,” he said as he picked up the items and placing them back in Damon’s arms, “but this will be the last time that we are to speak, to make it easier. I have shed my tears. You may stay on the grounds and in the manor if you like but all that I ask is for you to watch over my family.”

“What will happen to you?”

“That doesn’t matter now. Thank you, my dear friend.”

Damon thought back on their years together. Edric and Violetta let him onto their property shortly after Thomas was born. Damon was a simple traveler looking for working to raise his newborn baby as his lover had abandoned them in the middle of the night. For fifteen years, he and beautiful Cassia lived on the property in his father’s wagon. In part of being the gardener, Damon also acted as a healer for the family, using his ancestors’ ale and elixirs to heal the family with natural remedies instead of waiting days for a doctor to travel from the city.

Damon’s heart smashed to pieces as Edric embraced him one final time. Edric wiped his own tears as he replaced his glove and set out into the house for one final meal with his family.

Damon put one foot in front of the other, understanding the terrible secret Edric kept locked away for many years. He stopped at his wagon and braced the trunk near the fire as he held his inheritance.

“What’s that, Papa?”

Damon looked up to Cassia as she poked her head from the top of the large wagon. He only shook his head and locked the items in a metal box under the cushion of the driver’s seat.

“Come down, Kissy. We need to talk.”

Cassia moved over the side of the wagon and landed safely on her feet as she turned to her Papa.

“What’s wrong?”

“You want to explain why you ran away?”

Cassia innocence disappeared as she looked to the ground in worry.

“I-I saw something, Papa.”

“What was it, Kissy?”

She shook her head as her bottom lip trembled.

“Please don’t make me tell you…”

“What did you see? Was it Sir Sharpe?”

“It was him and his wife. There were… I don’t but there were so many and they hissing and…”

Cassia broke down in tears as Damon swept his daughter into his arms.

“Shh, my sweet Kizzy. Everything will be alright.”

Rain greeted them in sheets as Damon carried his rattled daughter into the wagon and covered her with a thick blanket. He knew the grounds were no longer safe if demons were lingering for Sir Sharpe’s soul. If Cassia was foreseeing, demons could make a move to snatch her away to hell along with them.

Damon gathered as much of his things as he could, not bothering with the fire pit as he began securing his things to the inside of the wagon. Time passed as he returned one final time. He looked down to his sleeping daughter and to the wilting daisy on her finger. He slipped it from his finger and into her teacup for safe keeping.

He sat changed into new clothes and his heavy coat as he walked into the rain towards the stables for his horse. His heart would break for the flowers that would wilt in days without his touch. It would also break for the children of the house. Young Lucille would be without her mother’s kindness and Thomas would be without the advice and wisdom of his father. Thomas would also be without Cassia but his daughter’s safety came first. The start of the lightning appeared in the sky as Damon rested for a moment as he looked to his horse.

“Soon, soon.”

-

Edric made sure he complimented as much of the staff as he could without being suspicious. They would be by themselves with the children. Lucille knew a great deal about the house and would be able to hold down thing in the Manor until Thomas was of age. Earlier into the week, he made preparations for the final will.

The early evening had disappeared as he kissed each of his children, tucking them in safely into their respective beds as he blew out there candles. Edric retired to his study and watched out the window pane to the lit wagon as it began its journey down the main path to the front gate. He wished his friend a prayer of a healthy life for him and his daughter and began to think of what to tell his wife. He wasn’t all too sure of how she would act. She had too much spirit in her, she would be able to survive without him but she would also be too heartbroken to carry on.

“Edric?”

He turned to the door of his study as Violetta sat near the fireplace.

“I’ll be up in a moment, darling.”

“No, you won’t. Something is worrying you. I can tell. Is there something wrong?”

Edric cursed to himself knowing that his wife knew more about him than he did. This was indeed be the hardest part. The truth…

“I can’t tell you because you don’t remember.”

“Remember what?”

“Do you remember all those years of taking the children to the lake on the other side of the cottage? I’ve known you for so long, Violetta. Why were you so scared to walk into the lake?”

Violetta stopped for a moment and thought to every possible moment. She would always stop ankle deep and reach for her stomach as if she were with child. She had thought it all in her head but Edric knew she could remember something.

“If I were to tell you the truth of that night…”

“What night?”

“The night you gave birth to Thomas.”

She always had the memory of a painful but successful birth. She was taken from her thoughts as Edric opened the doors of the study and embraced the evening storm air as the rain flew inside. He stripped himself of his waist coast and his gloves as Violetta saw the blackened surface of her husband’s skin.

“Edric? What aren’t you telling me?”

“The night you gave birth to Thomas, you both died in my arms. There was a storm but not as worse as tonight and the carriage flipped. God, there was so much blood and I… I was told you could be brought back. I am so sorry.”

“Stop. This isn’t true.”

“Violetta, have I ever told you a lie in your life?”

She shook her head and bit back what tears she could.

“What have you done?”

“What I could for my family. Now I must face the consequences.”

His head turned to the sound of a hiss. He grabbed the door handle and started to close the door behind him. Violetta pulled the door from his grip and looked into her husband’s eyes.

“Whatever deal you have made, you will not face this alone.”

“No,” he ordered, “You are staying here with the children.”

“The children have Hilda, the staff and each other.”

“No, Violetta. You can’t come with me.”

Violetta smiled through her tears and reached for Edric’s hand as she places a single tender kiss to her husband’s palm.

“Should we say goodnight?”

“I have already said goodnight to the children.”

“As have I, my husband.”

She ignored the rain as she straightened the corset of her dress.

“Shall we?”

Edric held on to his wife’s rain soaked hand as he led them down the garden steps past the edge of their property. The rain began to fall in sheets as shadows appeared from the corners of his eyes. Violetta looked in every direction, seeing nothing but her anxious husband. He tried to let go of his wife’s hand and run but she only held on tighter to Edric.

_“Edric…”_

He turned his head to the edge of his property as the shadows formed together, creating something close to a man.

“What is it,” said Violetta, “What do you see?”

“Him.”

 _“We don’t want her,”_ hissed the voice.

“She won’t leave my side! There is nothing I can do.”

“What is he saying?”

“Do you wish to die with him, woman?”

Violetta turned to the low, rumble near the edge of the mud as she stood tall.

“I took a vow. _Til death do us part?_ I intend to keep that promise, if you please. You won’t be taking him away from me so easily.”

Edric saw her tears mix in with the rain.

_“Very well… I will not stand in your way.”_

She cried out in pain as the blackness from Edric’s hand spread to hers, marking her for the Hell hounds. Edric was oddly was proud that Violetta refused to leave his side as she clenched him in pain.

They both turned in fear to the sound of the growing hiss, seeing two monstrous hounds as they licked their lips. The thunder rolled as the couple slowly backed away, prolonging their last seconds of life. They thought of the lives their children would have had, the precious years to come as Edric pulled Violetta to his chest.

Violetta slipped in the mud as Edric caught her dangling over the side of the steep eight foot cliff so far away from the safety of their home. Below waiting were more hounds as they barked and snapped their monstrous jaws in a hungry rage. Edric and Violetta clung to each other as tightly and closed their eyes as much as they could and they both fell backwards into the gates of hell as the clashing thunder masked their agonizing screams of terror and pain.


	3. The will

_Fifteen years later_

 

The screams pulled Thomas Sharpe from his dreams again as he bolted up in his bed. He wiped the sweat from his brow and steadied his breath as he swung his legs over the side of his bed.

The once roaring fireplace was now nothing but embers. It had to well be the middle of the night. The dreams were coming back again as he stood to his feet and looked out the window to his property. He remembered once when it was full of color and wonder. The moon shone bright as it filled the room with a bitter luminance.

His eyes caught his aged reflection in the body length mirror across the room. He looked down to his long fingers, admiring one by one of how they reminded him of his father’s.

For years, Thomas had stopped questioning himself about his parent’s demise. Their parent’s had been missing from their made beds and staff grew worried when they found the study doors wide open with the furniture, including the master’s waist coat folded neatly over his chair. A few stable hands followed the two sets of muddy foot prints to the edge of the property where the children weren’t aloud.

Down the bloody rocks to the bottom of the cliffs were the bodies of the Lady and the Master of the house, hand in hand as their twisted, dead bodies laid on the ground.

Everyone knew it was an accident but some were sure the gardener was to blame when he wasn’t found the next day. Thomas cleared him of any suspicion when he found a note from his father saying Damon was cleared of employment and would be leaving Allerdale Hall.

No other notes where left, concluding he had not killed himself but he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time with his wife as they fell to their death.

Thomas traced his face as the reflection did the same. He was a grown man, a splitting image of his father. He dragged himself back to bed, thinking of the day’s journey ahead of them to the crossings for the week’s stay between Hexham and Corbridge to settle the coming business of his father’s will.

“I don’t understand why we have to go all the way to Corbridge.”

“Stop complaining like it will take the life from you, Lucille. Father had a fondness for Corbridge, so we are going in his memory.”

“Fine, Thomas. Just be ready to go in the morning. I want to take an early train.”

Thomas looked to the suitcases resting at his door he had another few hours before he would dress and depart with Lucille.

His eyes closed for a second as he was met with a blank dawn and a knock on his door.

“Master Sharpe?”

“It’s alright,” he told the waiting butler, “I’ve been up for a while now.”

“Yes, Sir. Your sister is already up but may need more time to get ready.”

“Tell her to take the time she needs.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Thomas pushed the bed sheet away and readied himself as he made his own bed and put out the weak fire in the fireplace. In the distance, he heard an early thunder. Rain wasn’t supposed to be coming for days now but he figure the down pours would find them as they always did. If he was lucky, the rains would have already passed by Hexham since yesterday and stay here while they were gone.

He took a single cup of tea as he waited in the foyer for his sister. Her footsteps echoed the grand stair case as a maid helped her own the stairs.

She had long since stopped trying to manage the stairs on her own. Lucille held onto her handmaiden as she ascended the stairs. A few staff here and there were busying themselves with loading the carriage of their few suitcases as another took his tray of tea. Thomas met his sister at the base of the stairs as she kept her head high.

“Good morning, Thomas.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Stop worrying.”

“It was only a question, Lucille.”

“Your questions often lead to tears.”

“Then I shall keep to myself for the day ahead of us.”

“That would be a first.”

She slowly grabbed her side as she winced in pain. Thomas only held onto her arm as Lucille steadied herself. Over the years, Lucille’s health was deteriorating and there was no explanation as to why. As time passed, she stopped feeling sorry for herself and lived her life the best she could.

Thomas had insisted she take a husband but Lucille refuse to waste any time on someone she would never come to love. Had she more time, she may have considered it. Now she only counted the months when she would be greeted by the waiting souls of her mother and father. There were days when she would smile at a chance to meet the Grim Reaper.

Thomas departed from the front door towards the carriage as a few drops hit the dead grass. Lucille hurried in a lady fashion for the dry safety of the carriage as the cloud covered the dawn.

“Sir,” said the driver, “The coming weather has suspended the trains going east. I fear the only way to Hexham is of our own.”

“So be it,” said Thomas as he gave a nod to the driver, then to the waiting staff at the door.

He closed the carriage door, imagining that he summoned the rain that fell in remarkable sheets as the staff fled for the house. The carriage pulled off as Lucille rested her head on the back of the carriage, her eyes closed as she settled back to sleep. He knew she wanted to complain about how the trains were of no use to them and having to be cooped up in the carriage for hours.

In the end, they would only bicker and pass an hour, with another to follow of nothing but silence.

Thomas would occasionally look to his book but only when the sun allowed it. He sighed as the carriage was filled with darkness. He closed his eyes for the faintest of moments, a strange embrace. He felt his body weightless as the carriage disappeared completely from underneath him.

He prayed it wasn’t the _other_ dream playing in his mind.

_He opened his eyes to the dark room. No, it wasn’t dark. There was a fire place on the other side of the room as the light hit the pitch black walls. He was immobile as his body laid on the table. His while body shook but not from a chill or from fear._

_He could sense her in the corner of the room. It was always a woman though he couldn’t see her face. She was always blind to him. The woman giggled this time as he tried to turn his head to her._

_“Who are you?”_

_The woman was silent as she rounded the table. Her slim figure was almost ghastly as it was beautiful. He wasn’t sure why but he wanted to reach out and touch her._

_“Yes, Thomas. Just a while longer. I promise you won’t be disappointed.”_

_A soft thud made the woman jump as she looked to the other side of the room in alarm._

Thomas was rocked awake as the carriage hit a rough patch of road. The book slid from his hand as the sunshine peered through the curtains. He stretched as limb the best he could without waking Lucille as she stayed in her same spot. He would wait another moment before checking her.

He found the book open to the last page. Thomas found a single flower pressed in the book as he looked to it in wonder. He brought the worn leather of the spine to his nose as he inhaled with memories of the 15 year old gypsy angel that gave it to him days before they parted from the grounds without a word of goodbye.

“Cassia,” he whispered.

Thomas closed his eyes again, wondering where she could be in all of England. She could have very well be in Scotland with her father. She could have been in a real marriage with someone that could have provided for her and have a sea of children as she always wanted. Because of her being the bastard of an English woman, she could pass for a young lady for a handsome Lord.

It didn’t matter all the same. She was gone as she had been for so many years. The book was all he had of her. That and the dead shriveled worm that acted as his wedding ring from his fake marriage to her when they were younger.

He kept the worm in the case behind his father’s watch that was always tucked in his chest pocket.

Thomas’ heart fluttered for a moment, thinking of his first and only kiss. He traced his lips, reminding himself how soft and pliant Cassia’s had been. The same heart broke as he formed his fingers around the spine and closed his eyes, letting the slow turn of the wheels lull him to hopefully a different dream.

-

Two more hours had passed as Thomas and Lucille arrived to the heart of Hexham. They stared out the window to the bustle of the mid-morning sun. The Sharpe’s carriage stopped to check in to their hotel with some confusion at the front desk for availability of rooms. Lucille was already growing tired as she waited in the carriage for her brother to return.

“Well,” said Thomas as he adjusted top hat, “There is no room, at least not for tonight.”

“We are not staying anywhere else, Thomas.”

“Do you propose we go home? It’ll take at least another four hours to go back and we are to meet with Mr. Walters today. We’ll simply have to find somewhere else.”

“The only other place in town is right across from the local brothel. My health isn’t going to run out because we can’t find a respectable place to stay.”

“If I may, Sir,” started the driver, “You can always push your trip to Corbridge a day early.”

The Sharpe’s looked to each other, absentmindedly agreeing as Thomas boarded the carriage for Mr. Walter’s offices.

“Are you hungry, Lucille? You didn’t take anything before we left.”

“I had a few biscuits before we left. I don’t need a lot to nourish myself.”

“Fine.”

He looked at his sister’s leaner body. She had about a single year left to her. Thomas would miss her dearly.

The carriage stopped at Mr. Walter’s legal office. Lucille took Thomas’ hand, leading her from the carriage as Mr. Deacon Walter unlocked the front doors.

“Well, look at you two all grown up! Your parents would be so proud!”

Both Thomas and Lucille smiled for the first time in their trip as they embraced their mother’s adopted brother and closest friend. Deacon had his own money and at the time of their parent’s death, acted as a father figure until Thomas was of age to look after the property by himself. Deacon led the pair to his first floor office as the rest of his employees sorted their papers for the day’s appointments.

Lucille sat herself in the nearest chair as Deacon left for a moment.

“What do you suppose this is all about?”

“Who knows? It was father’s will.”

“And I for one am as nervous to what Edric has planned for you both. How is the trading business going for you, Thomas.”

“People need things so all is well. I’ve considered moving a route to Scotland. They could gain some wealth from us as we cold from them. We just need to find the right cities.”

“I say go to Glasgow. Think big!”

“Just as father did,” smiled Lucille as she felt herself grow dizzy for a moment.

Deacon pulled a piece of parchment from a sealed box and looked across his desk to his sister’s children.

“Are you ready for this,” he asked with a warm smile.

Lucille took Thomas’ hand.

“As ready as we’ll ever be.”

With a nod of his head, Deacon broke the seal of Edric Sharpe’s will. The old man placed his reading glasses to his nose and cleared his throat.

“The Document in Title of one Edric Sharpe. _I, Edric Walstan Sharpe, being of sound, mind and memory, choose these to be my last words on this, my 45 th year. In the event of my passing, my wife, Violetta Dorinia Sharpe shall take over the estate and the joint partnership of one, Deacon Harolous Walter until Thomas’ 20th birthday. In the event of her passing, all ownership, parental and business wise is to Deacon Harolous Walter until, as stated, Thomas’ 20th birthday._”

“Everything is as the will should be, Deacon,” said Lucille with a restless sigh.

“I understand the past years have been hard on you both but he instructed that this be read to you before your thirtieth birthday.”

“Why could you not have waited until my birthday?”

“Your father had something else up his sleeve?”

“Like what?”

“The fortune itself. There is more money than I may have lead on.”

“What?”

“ _Should my son, Thomas Billiam Sharpe, marry before his 30 th birthday, the family fortune in question should be split equally to both children upon the wedding._”

“Give it all to Thomas, Deacon.”

“Lucille…”

“Stop it. What use have I for money? A new dress? Useless trinkets? I don’t want any of it. Continue, please?”

“Wait! Deacon, my birthday is three days’ time. How am I to find a bride by then? I don’t know anyone.”

“That’s not true, what about all the schoolmates over the years and the University?”

“Classes were separated. I actually focused on my studies.”

Thomas rubbed his temple, feeling a headache form at the front of his head. The noise in the streets turned to soft laughter as he saw the sky darken a fraction. There was a moment where he thought he saw shadows moving at the corners of his eyes.

“No one is pressuring you to marry, Thomas but the money will be untouchable if you do not marry by the end of the week.”

“I believe we can manage, Deacon. He is grown enough to take a bride of his own. Thomas, are you alright?”

Thomas didn’t realized he had closed his eyes.

“I’m fine, I haven’t been able to sleep enough.”

“Are you both staying at the Inn?”

“No,” said Thomas as he sat up straight, “They didn’t have enough room and I fear the _other_ establishment isn’t going to be acceptable enough for Lucille’s health.”

“A wonderful idea. I’ve known a few dog that have stay there and come out with fleas, if you understand my meaning. I have a few spare rooms if you wish to spend the night.”

“Actually, we’ve decided to carry on to Corbridge for the rest of our stay.”

“Splendid! There is a newsprint shop you must visit. There is a young woman there that write the absolute best stories of ghosts.”

“That does seem exciting,” said Lucille as she patted her younger brother’s hand. “Thank you for everything, Deacon.”

“Anything for you both. Diana and I are planning a party for your birthday, Thomas. We are going to use the lake house in Kielder. We’ll give you ‘til midnight then to make a choice. Perhaps even push a few ladies in your direction for consideration.”

“I appreciate the gesture, Deacon and we are thankful for all of your help. I can put a word in the paper once we get to Corbridge.”

“Marvelous, Thomas. Right now, let’s get you both on your way.”

Thomas’ head felt a quick rush of pain as he and Lucille were led to their carriage. Deacon waved to the pair as they rode off east to Corbridge.

-

The door to Galshire Crossings near the Corbridge center was bustling with movement, swinging open and closed as the men and women refused to let the bit of wood for a door stay still. Not for the slightest moment. The only young woman behind the counter rushed from the back and squeezed herself past the small children to wedge the door wide open to the customers to enter with peace. The small children playing with the door frowned at the amusement taken from them by the owner’s only child and lone woman worker.

She flashed a smile as she looked around and knelt in front of the smallest child, “magically” pulling a piece of hard candy from behind his little ear. The children gasped as more candy, one for each of them appeared in her hand. The children thanked her and ran away under the midday sun and turned on her heel as she entered the busy heart of the store.

“Miss Galshire?”

“Cassia, young man or I will have you out of your job in a flash.”

“My apologies, Ma’am but someone wishes to have their palm read.”

“I don’t do readings this time of the day, child. Tell them to come back at a later hour. The raw energy is freer towards the evenings.”

“But what if I made it worth your while?”

The young woman stopped as a gentleman lifted the top hat from his combed, ghastly white hair. Cassia Galshire was almost hypnotized by the man’s look as he flashed an innocent smile. She could tell from his proper clean clothes that he came from his father’s money, which snapped her back to reality.

“Yes and what would that be?”

The gentleman pulled five gold coins from his pocket being wonder to the young boy’s eyes. Cassia remained unmoved as she pushed the coins back across her counter.

“No.”

“Please, Madam,” he bagged as he softly took her by the wrist, “I only wish to know of my future perhaps with someone special. I’m not getting younger, you know.”

He let go of her hand, baiting her with a soft grin as she rolled her eyes. She lifted the edge of her counter and nodded to the back.

“Come on. You get five minutes and then you leave. I’m keeping the gold for your interruptions.”

“That will be fine.”

Cassia pocketed the gold and led the young man to the empty room near her father’s office. The space was hers to use as she used her “natural gifts” to her benefit over the years. Premonitions frightened Cassia in her youth but as the year wore on, they became less frightening and came most of the time at her command. Spirits knew how many unfaithful husbands she unmasked near and far.

She wasn’t sorry but she knew there would come a day when she would have to find a husband that could understand her secret, if one took her at all. She shook her head of the young man in front of her as she led her to a chair were they always sat.

“How long have you done this for?”

“Since I was younger. Perhaps a little more than ten years. I just want to warn you now that you may not expect whatever people may have told you…”

“I respect your people and your outer thrive of life.”

“Thank you. Would you mind if I lit an incense? It helps me.”

“Not at all.”

Cassia turned from the table as she reached in her cabinet under her father’s chest. She ignored the scratch of the chair legs and the man’s footsteps as she got back to her feet. She turned, seeing the man face to face with her.

“So, what do you think you can see in five minutes?”

“May I have space?”

He chuckled as he fumbled with his belt buckle and opened the fly of his trousers.

“I can give you more than that, my dear. They told me how beautiful you were but I never expected you to be a gypsy.”

Cassia held herself together as she set down her incense and pressed herself against the wooden door.

“I’m only going to give you one warning and then I will make sure you are never seen as proper in this town again.”

The man smiled as he pulled himself and stroked himself without batting his eyes lash.

“Go ahead and curse me, my dear gypsy whore. No one will believe you when I’m finished with you.”

“Have it your way, teapot.”

“I will,” he said as he reach up for her bosoms.

Cassia moved herself from the man as she drove her knee into his stomach and grabbed the back of his head with both hands, slamming his face into the door. She laced her fingers into his oiled blond hair as he remained hunched over in pain. She refused to meet the eyes of anyone that watched all while the man was half focused with keeping his trousers up and trying to stop the young gypsy woman from pulling out his hair by the roots.

“You come into _my_ shop and expose yourself to me thinking I won’t care!”

“Dammit, bitch! Let go of my hair!”

“Gladly.”

Cassia pulled the man to the front porch of the store and pushed her foot to his bare rear as the man sailed to the puddle of thick mud below.

“If I find you in my Crossings again, I will string you up by your limp cock for all of Corbridge to see!”

Everyone that was a witness to the spectacle clapped and cheered for Cassia as she made her way back into the store with tears in her eyes. She flew back to the room, ignoring the blood in the hall as she barricaded herself in her from the world outside. Cassia sank to the floor and sobbed into her hands as the candle in the middle of the table flickered and moved in her direction.

Through her tears, Cassia was filled with a vision of a kiss, a strange kiss that stopped the tears. She could tell it was herself in the arms of a man in dark clothing and pale skin. He held her close as he pulled his lips away. They were the only thing she could see as he kissed again.

Cassia gasped for breath as she was pulled back to the room. She covered her mouth as a faint tingle filled her with worry and hope. There was no one in this town that wanted her and she wasn’t sure how soon the vision would come true. She closed her eyes and prayed that he wouldn’t be like the rest.

“My Lord,” cried out Lucille as the carriage passed by the young man that was kicked into the mud.

“What in God’s name?”

“Thomas, do you really think this was the best idea? My God, he’s half undressed!”

Thomas lowered the curtain to keep his sister’s heart from exploding from her chest. The carriage turned a single corner, stopping as Thomas looked out the window up to the clean color of the inn that rested on the quiet street.

He helped Lucille from the carriage as she calmly inspected the surroundings.

“Well, it seems nice but will they have room?”

“Let us see.”

Thomas led his sister through the front door to the desk as they were greeted with a young woman to greet them.

“Good afternoon. How may I help you?”

“Yes, I need two rooms, one for me and one for my sister.”

“We have adjoining rooms if that will be easier.”

“It will, indeed,” said Lucille as she closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of fresh bread, “What is that?”

“My employer’s making his special bread for dinner. If you want, I can have a bit brought to your rooms.”

“I won’t need any,” insisted Thomas politely.

“Then I will take his. I am famished.”

“And tea as well?”

“Yes, please. Um, do you happen to know of what happened with the young man that landed in the mud?”

“No, what happened?”

“He was pulled from one of the buildings half naked and literally given the boot face first. Not really something proper for my sister’s health.”

“Was the front door wide open? Children playing in the front?”

“Yes,” answered Lucille.

“That is the Crossings. It’s the heart of our town. My employer’s daughter runs the store and many don’t respect her people.”

“Why not?”

“She is part traveler and teased by the local bachelors with such impropriety.”

“That’s just cruel,” said Lucille as she shook her head.

“But in the end, she gives them what they deserve. In one way or another.”

The young woman smiled as she pushed two keys across the counter. Thomas shook the woman’s hand and led the driver with the suitcases up to the perspective rooms. The rooms were a bit small for Lucille’s taste but the minute she rested on the bed, her eyes began to drift. Thomas looked down to his sister as he helped her with her shoes.

“If you fall asleep, I will eat your bread and guzzle down your tea.”

“Try as you might, Thomas,” she said shooing him away to his room as the driver brought up the last of their belongings.

“The bread and tea may be all I need for today.”

“Be sure to rest, if you can Thomas. You have a long few days ahead of you.”

Lucille closed her door, leaving Thomas to the small terrain of cases at the edge of his room. He spent the rest of the day reading and partaking in the delicious bread that was brought to him. Thomas savored the warm, fresh dough as the herbs and butter filled his stomach. The evening came out quickly as Thomas stripped himself and slipped between the sheets of the linens.

He cleared his mind and tried to push the thoughts of pressure away for tomorrow.

Marriage. He wasn’t sure if anything would be so stressful and draining. First thing in the morning, he would fine the newsprint shop and set in place the events of the coming days.

He closed his eyes and began to dream peacefully of Allerdale Hall back when it was colorful and full of life. In the back of his mind, _she_ was there as she called out to him with fresh mud in her hand, waiting for him to toss him. Thomas sighed and smiled as the night quickly took him from consciousness.

Across town in the housing streets, a young woman gasped for breath as she clutched her chest. She knew something was wrong with her in the past few days but she was sure the pain would get worse. Edith Cushing excluded herself for the better part of the day with a high fever and chills as she shook underneath her covers.

“L-Lord,” she shivered, “Why is this happening?”

“Because it is your time…”

Edith opened her eyes to the dark room, feeling a presence as her father stood in the hall outside.

“Good night, Edith. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Father. I love you,” she said tearfully.

“I love you too.

The footsteps disappeared into the bedroom down the hall as a sharp pain filled Edith’s chest. She tried not to hold her breath but it was the only thing that could hinder the pain.

“Stop fight and let go,” said the voice.

“I-I can’t.”

“Fine, suit yourself.”

“Wait!”

Edith pushed off her covers and ran to the edge of the room but was met with silence as she turned back to her bed. She gasped at the sight of her dead body dangling over the edge of her bed as it reanimated and gasped for air.

“Oh, thank God I’m not dead.”

“No,” said her body, “You are…”

“What?”

“You’re dead, stupid. Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“No. This can’t be! You can’t do this to me!”

“I’m the princess of the underworld, sweetie. I can do what I want. You’re lucky I’m letting you pass to high ground.”

The demon smiled as she passed Edith into the growing light and out of existence. She rose from the bed and stumbled to the mirror.

“Okay, now. Lil… L-L… L…”

The demon struggled hard to say her name and smiled knowing the possession worked. She was now Edith Cushing as she stripped off the nightgown and admired her new, pathetic form.

“This is what passes for _attractive_?”

Her doubt subsided as she ran her hands over her skin. She placed her feet one after the other as she slipped back under the covers and touched the secret places of her skin that never existed in her truer form. She was all too excited to as her back arched from the touch of her fingers. _Edith_ flicked her forked tongue over her lips and giggled as she watched her hands glow in the darkness of the room.

“Oh, what fun I’m going to have!”


	4. In the back of his mind

 

Fall was coming too soon, shortly here after winter would come and destroy the beautiful summer days. Thomas could feel it in his bones. He sat with his sister under the shade as they watched other families enjoy the end of August. The leaves were dying earlier than they should as the swan song of bright colors appeared at the tips of the leaves.

“Thomas. We need to talk. You have put it off long enough.”

“I am in no mood to talk with you about this. It’s none of your business to begin with.”

“There will be no more arguments, Thomas. You must do your duty for our father’s sake.”

“No.”

“Thomas,” she pleaded blankly.

“Dammit,” he hissed silently, “I said _no_ , Lucille.”

Thomas lifted himself from the picnic chair as he looked to Lucille.

“Argue like a child if you like, but you must take a bride soon so that our surname will carry on. We both know that my body will not survive the next year and I have no strength to birth a child. There is no point in me trying to find a suitor.”

“So as per usual, every responsibility is pushed onto me.”

“You are a man now, Thomas. Grow up. You have two days’ time to find a bride so I suggest you get you head on straight. What if the trade route to Scotland doesn’t work? You’ll need the money, Thomas. Think about it…”

Thomas bit his lips hard enough to almost break the skin.

“Are you finished?”

“That all depends.”

“With your lunch?”

“Oh well, it’s not like I had an appetite to begin with.”

Thomas disposed of the leftover bread into the nearby pond as Lucille eased herself to her feet. He left the responsibility of the picnic wear to the driver as the Sharpe’s began to stroll the streets of Corbridge. There was not much to see but Lucille was almost brought to tears when she saw the place where her mother went to school as a child.

The school grounds were empty of children but the lawns were open to those willing to enjoy it before the children returned. Thomas looked up to the pictures they found of his mother when she was in her younger days, reading and crocheting. Lucille was a splitting image of her mother, disappointed at the thought of not being able to provide a child for the Sharpe name but it was what it was.

Thomas guided Lucille back to the hotel for a rest and soon grew lost as he set out to find the newsprint shop. Thomas tried not to let his nervousness take over him as he held on to his uncle’s invitation for his party.

 _How am I going to find someone_ , he thought in a panic.

He would only have a day in the least to look for someone acceptable for him but that night, his uncle’s grand lake house would be filled with smiling fathers as they threw their daughters at his feet to get them married of with a title. A young boy was able to point him in the right direction as well as the direction of the Inn when Sharpe was finished.

Thomas climbed the steps of the newsprint shop and turned his head in every direction as men few in every direction with their sleeves rolled as they tried to avoid ink splotches on their clothes.

“Hello,” said a bright man Thomas’ age, “Welcome to the Corbridge Printing Company. How may I help you today?”

“Yes, hello,” he said extending his hand, “My name is Sir Thomas Sharpe of Cumbria and I have an ad for your paper, if it isn’t too late or too much trouble.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir Sharpe. I am Alan McMichael I help around here. One of our writers are quitting today so we have some space. What are we advertising today?”

“My uncle is hosting an evening for my 30th birthday in hopes that I’ll be engaged by the night’s end.”

“Well, no pressure there. If you want, I can reword this so not all of England will be there.”

“Bless you, my good man. Try to narrow down my choices.”

Thomas turned to follow Alan towards the back as he bumped into a young blond woman as she exited a back office. Thomas unknowingly placed his arms on each of her sides.

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“No, no. It was my fault!”

Thomas looked down into the deep blue eyes of the young woman as Alan peered around the corner.

“Edith Cushing? What are you doing here? Your assignment isn’t due for another week.”

“Didn’t you hear? I’m the one retiring.”

“What? Why? Your stories are the best.”

“I can’t write forever, Alan. You said it yourself, it is only a hobby until I find a husband.”

“I was only teasing.”

“Hello there,” said Edith as she beamed up to Thomas, “Edith Cushing.”

“Thomas Sharpe,” he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

Edith blushed as she stepped away, giving Alan a few papers of her last story.

“Try not the edit this one. I may have taken a darker turn with this last story, Alan.”

“You are the young woman my uncle was taking about.”

“Good things, I hope.”

“Indeed, he said your stories were remarkable.”

“Well, that is a lot to say about silly ghost stories.”

“Really?”

“Yes, for three years now. If you like, Alan can let you read my work before it’s printed.”

“Here,” said Alan as he handed Thomas the papers, “I am out of some materials, I need to make a quick errand to the Crossings but I won’t be long.”

“That is fine, I have to say goodbye to the Head Editor.”

“Well it was indeed a pleasure meeting you, Miss Cushing.”

“It’s Edith. Please, Sir Sharpe.”

Thomas felt his face hurt from smiling so much as Edith disappeared out the front door. Alan appeared around the corner as he slipped on his coat.

“Mr. Sharpe, I’ll only be a few minutes at most. I’m heading to the Crossings. Would you like to accompany me? I would hate to leave you here.”

“I’d actually favor a moment to myself. I may not have one for the next few weeks. Take the time you need. That way I can look at Miss Edith.”

“Would you care for any lunch?”

“No, thank you. I’ve already partaken earlier with my sister.”

Alan tipped his hat, leaving Thomas waiting on the nearest bench as he looked around to the other workers shouting at each other for small things such as ink and other things like removing their head from each other’s asses at the pace they were moving.

Thomas tried to imagine himself working in a place like this with his sleeves rolled, doing his absolute best to keep any ink from his clean clothes. He looked down to the clean parchment and began reading Edith Cushing’s last piece of published work.

Alan hummed to himself as he strolled the four streets to the Crossings. He stopped at the patch of dirt that was yesterday a large slew of mud. He closed his eyes and listened to the bustle of the store. For years, it had thrived as it grew from a simple stand started by Mr. Galshire and his child. He led himself inside to the start of the rush as he caught Cassia’s eye. She waved him to the side as she poured him a bowl of stew with some of her father’s special bread.

“Greetings, Cassia. Is that your stew I smell?”

“For two coins and a wink.”

Alan pushed his money over the counter and ate his food as he looked around to the corners of the store as things were pulled and restocked on the shelves. He took notice that the large sign for readings was missing in the place he was standing.

“Cassia, where is the sign?”

“I’m no longer doing readings.”

“What? Why? You enjoyed palm reading…”

“Yes, that was until someone pulled out their cock for me to read.”

Alan chocked on a carrot as Cassia wiped off her counters with ease.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes,” she said as she turned to the crowd, “and I dare anyone else to pull out their cock because I promise you that mine will always be bigger!”

There were a few snickers from the crowd as everyone else went back to their business of buying her merchandise.

“So,” said Cassia as she leaned close to Alan, “I saw Edith around town.”

“She’s quitting the paper.”

“What? Why?”

“She didn’t really say why. I suppose she’s finally serious about settling down now.”

“You better ring that girl before someone else does. All I’ve been hearing from you for years is _Oh, Edith. How are you today? Everyone enjoys your stories! Be sure to have a wonderful day Edith!_ ”

“Maybe I will and you should too.”

“Ring you? Please. There’s not enough of you to go around.”

“Sooner or later, you’re going to have to settle down, Kizzy. You can have someone to help you with the store and the Inn, should something happen to your father, Heaven forbid.”

“Alan McMichael, I’m about to forbid you from my store if you don’t get serious.”

“There is a man, very polished that just came into the workshop and is putting an advertisement for a celebration.”

“They’re inviting the Gypsies?”

He is a man with a title and he’s looking for a bride. You’ve been my friend for so long and I’ve seen you in too much hurt. Imagine it, you could really be a Lady, the envy of society. Let me put in a word for you, please?”

Cassia stopped for a second. She was always so guarded and headstrong. Men always pursued her for simple, disgusting pleasures rather than for love. Maybe, there was no love in her heart to begin with.

“What is he doesn’t like me?”

“How wouldn’t like you? I like you. You are a proper and smart young woman. This man would be crazy not to like you.”

Cassia rung the towel in her hand as she looked to the floor. She remembered the kiss from her vision knowing it wasn’t Alan that locked his lips with hers.

“Fine but if for some reason he does decide to come, make sure it isn’t by the end of the day. I have too much to do.”

“That’s my girl!”

“Was there anything else you wanted?”

“I need a few ink bottles for my press. I won’t have enough before our shipment comes tomorrow. It’ll give me time to send the gentleman your way.”

Cassia felt herself in a daze as she wrapped up Alan’s supplies. She started to lie to herself, thinking she wasn’t good enough for a real gentlemen that would come into her store and treat her with the respect she deserved. Alan departed with a smile as Cassia carried on with herself. For a moment, she slipped away to the back room as she leaned her head to the reading table.

She lifted the crystal ball and its stand as she pulled the petrified daisy from its hiding place. The petals had stayed in place but the stem had long since unraveled as it curled in her fingers. It had lost its smell but not the memories.

“Thomas…”

For years, she thought of him and wanted so badly to go back. Weeks turned to months and then to years. She wanted to go up to the gates and stroll down the long dirt path to the front of the grand steps to the house, to the once magnanimous sight that was once hers but it had been too long. There was also the news of the Sir and Lady Sharpe’s passing. Thomas and Lucille may not have forgiven them for departing when they were needed most.

-

Edith smiled down to the small pocket of coins in her hands as she left the editor’s office. She stopped for the slightest moment to look at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t all disappointed at her new form, perhaps she could have been stuck with someone uglier. Time stopped beneath her as the sounds of the workers and buggies outside silenced.

Edith traced the small mirror with a blackened talon as her reflection shimmered into a clouded dark entity. Whispers filled the hall as she beamed.

“I did it! Can you believe this is how they…”

Edith was cut off by a sharp whisper as she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

“Yes, Papa. I’ve met… Wait! Him? That’s him?”

Edith took a step back enough for Sir Thomas Sharpe as his eyes scanned the end of the second paper of her story. He was already so deep in her work, perhaps she could use it to her advantage.

“He seems decent. Nothing my shadows can’t fix in his head.”

_“Just get the job done, Edith! And stop doddling!”_

The hiss filled Edith with a soft anger. The words of her father made her feel small as she wiped a single tear from her cheek. She stood up straight as life returned to the world around her. She turned the corner as Thomas finished the story.

He took a breath and cleared his throat as Edith stepped up to him.

“Well?”

Thomas looked up to a smiling Edith as he got to his feet.

“This truly is remarkable but it seems so real, like the reader is in the story.”

“It was more like a dream I had a while ago.”

“Slightly disturbing but all the same, it’s a shame that you are retiring.”

Alan returned from the Crossings as he beamed to Edith.

“Still here, Miss Cushing?”

“Yes, Alan. Just one last goodbye before I depart. I’m going to meet father at the train station before he leaves for Hexham.”

“Give him my greetings.”

“I’ll be sure to do that.”

She grabbed the paper from Sharpe and slipped it into Alan’s hand as she shook Thomas’ hand.

“It’s been a pleasure, Mr. Sharpe.”

She pushed a finger into his sleeve as a shadow snuck from her finger tip to his skin as to wonder gently up his arm. Thomas felt a slight tingle as Edith’s touch. He felt an impulse to move closer to her, drawn in by the look in her eye. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand again.

Edith did her pest to flush her skin and look shy as she slowly pulled her hand again.

“Indeed, Miss Edith.”

Edith smiled to herself as she left the printing house and wandered home as she played out her next move carefully. With the wave of her hand, a groan was heard from the back of the workshop. It was only dismissed for a moment as the noises outside the door shit it away. The sound of broken glass shook everyone to attention including the nearest Alan and Thomas as they both ran for the back office.

Alan broke the lock of the door as they saw the Head Editor, Mr. Nottingham clutching at his chest.

“Someone find a doctor!!”

-

The train station was filled with fresh souls as she smelled the faithful innocent men that stepped from the afternoon train. The old Edith smiled in the bliss of the day. She stared directly into the sun, remember the warmth of home back in Hell where she finally managed to slip through. She had her pick of bodies and was waiting for the right one to take.

There was always a specific look.

Someone pretty, someone worth wanting. Edith slowly caress the outside of her new breast, admiring the new skin as the train whistle sounded off. She looked around for her father as she felt a hand pull her almost from her feet.

“Edith, we need to go!”

“Father! What has gotten into you?”

Edith looked to Carter Cushing as he pulled his daughter through the crowds of people rushing for the next trains. Edith was pushed into the carriage as Carter tried hardly to contain himself.

“Edith, I have news!”

“Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to pry it from you?”

“Mr. Walter, you remember him. He is holding a celebration for his nephew tomorrow night and we have been given an invitation.”

“Is that all?”

“The nephew will be looking for a bride. He is here in Corbridge as we speak.”

“Does this nephew have a name?”

“He is Sir Thomas Sharpe.”

Edith giggled at her fortune as she failed to hide her laughter.

“I just had the pleasure of meeting him at the workshop, father.”

“What were you doing at the workshop this early in the week?”

“I had decided to retire.”

“Since when?”

“Since last night.”

Carter clapped his hands as he bent across the carriage and flung his arms around his daughter.

“Things are looking up Edith! If you play your cards right, you could possibly be married to a man with a title.”

 _That’s the plan,_ she thought to herself.

“We are going home to pack but only take what you will need. Tonight, we’ll stay in Hexham but tomorrow we are invited to stay with Mr. Walter at his prestigious lake home. I hear it’s lovely this time of year.”

Edith smiled to herself and fiddled with the gloves forming to her fingers. She could hear her shadows whisper to her, awaiting her orders.

-

“Are you okay?”

Thomas stayed with Alan as he closed down the shop. Alan felt the responsibility of the metal keys slipping between his fingers.

“We’ve decided not to print until his brother arrives in a few days. Until then, I just need to watch what I spend.”

“Did the doctors say what was wrong?”

“Just the same as anyone else his age. He has an old weakened heart. It is getting late. I’ll walk you back to the inn.”

Thomas and Alan fixed their hats and wandered the streets in silence as the sun began to set. He was sure of what to say to a complete stranger in the wake of a sudden illness.

“You should be lucky, Alan. You know what is wrong with your employer.”

“I don’t feel as such, Sir Thomas. He was more of a father to me than my own was. I’m not sure what I’d do if I lost him.”

“My sister is sick, Alan. She is asleep up in her room right now and she is so ready for death.”

“Funny thing about life. We don’t live under we are death’s doorsteps.”

They arrived at the inn as Alan kept on walking.

“Alan! Let me buy you a drink, to thank for your kindness today.”

“That is a gracious offer but I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense, today has been quite a day. Should worst come to worst, I can have my carriage take you home.”

Alan smiled as he climbed the steps of the inn with Thomas and stepped into the dining room where they sat near the fireplace.

“We’ll take the strongest thing you have, please.”

“Yes, Sir Sharpe.”

Both men settled into her many drinks as they looked into the fireplace.

“You don’t want to marry, do you?”

“I only found out yesterday that my father left me a substantial amount of wealth before his death. I always knew we were fine but apparently he kept it a secret from us.”

“Where is he?”

“With the Lord. He and my mother perished in an accident but they were close to home.”

“I am sure they are proud of you. My mother was a whore, literally. I wasn’t allowed to stay where she was and I was sent to live with my father here. His new wife loved me more than he did. She raised me the best she could when my own mother succumbed to whatever are customers gave to her.”

“So look like you turned out just fine.”

“I will one day when I have a better paying job and a family of my own.”

“Here’s to the future, whatever it may bring us.”

“Here, here, Sir Sharpe.”

The men choked back their bitter drinks as Thomas felt the warm room grow cold.

_Thomas… Thomas…_

He shook it off as the alcohol taking over him. At once, every thought from the past two days ran through his hand as he braced his arm on the table.

“Alan. What am I going to do? How am I supposed to choose a bride before tomorrow? This is all too much…”

“I know of someone you can talk to, she is a kind soul and cares absolutely nothing for money whatsoever.”

“That would be a plus but she wouldn’t be interested in a visit at this time of night.”

“I told her I’d send her your way but with Nottingham ill, the idea slipped my mind.”

“She’s been waiting this whole day? Poor girl. Hope she hasn’t given up on me.”

“Right not, she’s just hoped no one gives up on her. I should tell you know that she doesn’t put up with nonsense.”

“I don’t think I have a silly bone in my body.”

“Perhaps she can fix that, Sir Thomas. She’s right across the way at the Crossings.”

“You mean the store?”

“Yes, Galshire Crossings.”

Thomas’ hand shook at the name that spilled from Alan’s lips. Galshire. He stood as calmly as he possibly could, remembering every conversation he had with the townspeople in the past day.

_The Inn owner’s daughter ran the store._

Damon and Cassia Galshire.

Cassia Galshire.

Unwed Cassia Esme Ana Galshire…

He fixed his clothes to make himself as presentable as possible and paid for the drinks and for Alan’s as he wished him a good evening. His few steps to the door, he was at a standstill of whether to run for the store or not. He chose to take his time and remember everything he possibly could about her, everything he wanted to say to her. Maybe a chance, a chance to hold her, kiss her…

He stopped at the front steps of the Crossings and took a deep breath, not realizing the heart was beating from his chest.

 _She right inside_ , Thomas. _Just go. Go…_

His heels thundered on the wood steps and across the front porch as a few ladies wondered from the front door with perfumes and laughter.

He wandered inside the large space as various items and ales where spread out as far as he could manage. His eyes shot to a woman behind the counters as she stood on a chair to clean the cobwebs from the ceiling. She would turn on occasion to give orders to a younger man as he obeyed her every word.

He got a look at her lovely profile as she pointed out her finger in frustration to make sure her pot was clean for the next day. She smiled for the faintest moment, filling him with anxiety. He stood tall and prayed to God that his voice wouldn’t break.

“Cassia Galshire,” he asked in a clear but firm tone.

Cassia turned to the dark clothed man as he stood in shock.

“What do you want? My store is closing and thanks to the gentleman that earlier exposed himself to read his cock, I will no longer be reading palms until you all learn some respect for _my kind,_ ” she said bitterly as she hopped from her stool and bent forward to a box of dirty rags..

The man stayed in place as he blinked his eyes. She was in no mood to be pranked tonight as she was sore and ready for a bath. Cassia reached up and snapped her fingers in front of the man’s face as he was taken from his thoughts.

 _It’s really her. She’s still so beautiful_ , he thought to himself as he tried to keep himself horizontal.

Cassia shook her head and headed for the back, not ready to deal with anymore nonsense for the evening.

“Kizzy?”

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heel as she stared down the stranger.

“I beg your pardon? How do you know that name?”

“Just as much as I remember the daisy ring I wed you with.”

Cassia’s mouth dropped as she looked to the grown Thomas Sharpe standing a foot length away from her.

“Thomas,” she whispered in disbelief.

“Yes, my Kizzy. It has been far too long” he said with a nod of his head.

Cassia dropped her things and jumped the counter as she ran into Thomas’ arms. She fought her tears and laughed as she wrapped her arms tightly around her old friend. Thomas turned his head, smelling the same oils of her hair that haunted him for years.


	5. The fear of falling apart

 

He nearly crushed the life from her as Cassia began to break down in tears.

“Thomas,” she quietly sobbed, “I’m sorry we didn’t come back.”

Thomas held her tighter to silence her sobs.

“Stop this right now, Kizzy. I will have none of that. Understand?”

Cassia shock her head as she laughed in Thomas’ arms.

“How? Why are you here?”

“Alan McMichael sent me here… Wait! How is Damon?”

“He is working still with the Inn and I run the store. Just as he always wanted.”

“I thought the bread tasted familiar.”

“Where is Lucille?”

“She is resting. She hasn’t been well over the years. I feel she will not last the next year.”

“I am sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be. She has made her piece with God.”

“At least, she is prepared.”

“Yes, then it will be just myself and what’s left of the staff.”

Cassia did her best to listen but she was so caught up in Thomas’ handsome face. The years were as kind to him as he aged from a youth to a strapping gentleman.

“Cassia?”

“Sorry, I’m just tired.”

“I would imagine to running a store, especially one like this. I’ve got to say that I’m impressed. Father never knew what to do with this property.”

“Papa always wanted a store. The inn was more luck if anything.”

“I never would have guessed he would want more business.”

“With all the money from both, he gave the inn the changes it needed. I told him I would leave him if he changed anything to my store. I would also imagine that business is blossoming for you as well.”

“I don’t favor for the wealth of the company. I’m focused now on the expansion.”

“You should head towards Glasgow, lots of friendly business that way.”

“You are sounding like my uncle.”

“Oh dear. I better stop before I turn into a man.”

“No, my Kizzy. Stay as breathtaking and as beautiful as you always have been.”

The air was taken from her as she blushed.

“I’ll do my best.”

“Please tell me you have a garden. I would hate to see talents such as yours wasted.”

“My garden isn’t as grand as it was from when we were younger but I have other aspects.”

“Such as.”

Cassia bit her lips in excitement. She was feeling a smile return to her face, almost proud of what she was going to show Thomas. She grabbed his hand, taking by surprise as she led him to the back of the store.

“Daniel! Watch the store!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Cassia pulled Thomas into her room as she lit a few candles and an incense. Thomas let out a small chuckle as he looked around the room.

“A fortune teller?”

“A palm reader…”

“Did that man really expose…”

She slammed her fist down on table as the crystal ball shook in its stand. Cassia was calm again as she stood upright.

“I am leaving that in the past and I pray that you do as well. You’ve only just arrived. There are worse things that have happened.”

“As you wish, Kizzy.”

A smile appeared at the side of her mouth as she sat on the other side of the table across from Thomas. She took his hand into hers and studied the curve of his palm.

“Have you remained a thorn all these years, my dear Sharpe or have you finally matured beyond our years.”

“Things are aging me all so quickly. I wish I had a while day to myself.”

“Such it life. Close your eyes for me.”

“Are you going to shove a toad down the back of my shirt?”

“No. All of my spare toads are sitting in my cauldron in my wagon.”

“Oh, it’s your wagon now?”

“Yep. Close your eyes, Thomas. Focus on the colors in the back of your mind and relax.”

He softened a bit as Cassia’s finger traced his.

“That’s odd.”

“Your life line. It continues but it’s faint. Most people, you can see theirs but yours in almost invisible to the darkness.”

Cassia stopped for a moment as she could hear whispers in the shadows behind her calling Thomas’ name. She closed her eyes to try and focus. Her thumb traced the edge of his palm that met at his wrist. The shadow sank a sharp fang into her skin as she yelped in pain. Images began to overflow her mind as more shadows arrived.

_She turned to the dark as the shadows turned to demons that licked their lips in her direction. Cassia fled from them as she shrieked._

Thomas’ eyes snapped open as he heard the faintest whimper from Cassia. Her dainty fingers wrapped painfully around Thomas’ wrist as he looked to Cassia. He was struck in fear as her body started to flail back in the chair. Her eyes were glowing a frightening white.

“Cassia!”

“ _Thomas_.” Her voice had dropped to that of an older man.

“Kizzy?”

_“Beware… Thomas Billiam Sharpe… Beware!!”_

Thomas was petrified as he saw his oldest friend speak in tongues. Her body began to contort as she slid from the wood.

_Cassia shrieked as the demons toyed with her. It didn’t matter how fast she ran, they caught up to her. She was caught by her foot as she tripped in front of a wide smiling demon._

_“The little gypsy witch!”_

_The demon held her to the floor, toying with her dress as she tried to pull away._

Thomas was pulled by her body as he slapped her across the face.

Cassia was brought back to life as her chest heaved. Thomas rushed to her side to stop her from falling to the floor.

“Cassia, what the hell was that? Are you okay?”

Cassia fell weak for a moment as Thomas held her close. She only shoved him to the ground and stumbled to the door.

“Take Lucille and get out of this town tonight, Thomas. Something is here for you…”

Cassia held the walls as she made her way to the back door. The chilled night air greeted her as Thomas wrapped his arms around her. She tried with all of her might to pry his arms away but it was no use. She gasped for breath as Thomas held her.

“I am here, my Kizzy. Whatever you saw, it will not get you as long as I’m here. I promise. Just come back to me.”

Cassia took a few short breaths as she calmed herself the best she could. She looked down to Thomas’ arm around her. His forearm was pale against his darkened waistcoat sleeve. Both colors were eerily identical to the man in her vision.

“No,” she whispered under her breath.

“Cassia, what happened?”

“I can’t explain it, Thomas. I don’t expect you to understand. Things have changed.”

She pushed herself up again as she rounded the side of the Crossings, keeping a hand up just in case. Thomas shook his head, following at Cassia’s heel.

“That last day! That was why you ran!”

Cassia stopped in her tracks, unaware Thomas was behind her. He looked down her the fear in her face as her smiled out of pity.

“I have seen so much hurt with this, Thomas. People have come to me about unfaithfulness, suspicious deaths and bad things in their lives, wanting me to solve their problems at the touch of their palms.”

“Don’t you see that you are helping people with this? I will depart in the morning if you want. I will do anything you say if it means my safety.”

“Th-Thank you.”

She kept her eyes away from him as he placed a kiss at her cheek and wiped away her tear. She smiled as Thomas stayed where he was, feeling her beautiful warmth as he caressed the side of her face as Cassia felt drawn to Thomas.

In a panic, she pulled herself away and ran for her store. She was a fool, if she looked into his eyes even once, she would for anything he said.

“Cassia!”

She turned as she reached the porch of the Crossings. Thomas scaled the steps as he dropped his top hat to the wood and wrapped his arms around Cassia as he placed a bold kiss to her lips. The breath was taken from her as her vision came true. The mock wedding came to her mind as she remembered him so many years ago before she and her father left.

The world around her seemed to stop as Thomas pulled himself away. He was panting in the heat of the moment as Cassia noticed onlookers howling in her direction. She wanted to go inside and die of embarrassment as Thomas held her tighter.

“No, my Kizzy. Let’s give them a show if only for a moment. I’ve waited too long for this.”

Thomas held her head in place as he deepened a second kiss, feeling the heart thunder from his chest. Cassia wanted so badly to cry as Thomas looked into her eyes.

“You still thought about me after all this time?”

“Every single day.”

She shook her head, feeling every emotion in the world as she stepped back near the opening of the vacant store smiling. Thomas took a single step forward as she shot her hand up to stop him.

“Don’t.”

“Why?”

“Because Thomas, if you come any closer, I think I may do something foolish.”

“Then you really wouldn’t have changed at all.”

“Cassia Galshire!”

Alan stumbled to the porch with his mouth agape as he looked to Cassia and Thomas.

“Alan, are you drunk?! Since when do you drink?”

“That would be my fault,” slurred Thomas with a smile.

“I am so proud of you, Cassia. You two hit it off fairly quick.”

“I believe this is where I leave you, Kizzy.”

Thomas ignored a drunk Alan as he wrapped an arm around Cassia’s waist and pulled her into a final kiss. She was a mud pie in his hand as Thomas backed away from the door.

“The Walter residence in Kielder.”

“The lake estate?”

“Yes. Be there tomorrow night. It will be my birthday and I wish to see you there, so get someone else to watch the store and get packing.”

“Anything for you, my sharp thorn.”

“As long as it’s in your side. I want you there as well, Alan!”

Thomas turned on his heel and started for the Inn as the street worth of onlookers began to smile and gossip to Cassia’s good fortune.

“Don’t you all have wives to go home to?”

“We are now and we’re telling, young woman!”

They clapped for the scene that unfolded in front of them, for her as she shut herself in the safety of her Crossings. She traced the edge of her lips, smiling through happy tears as the young Daniel laughed.

“One day I want to love someone like that.”

“Shut up! Is my pot cleaned yet?”

“So would you care to tell me what happened,” asked Alan in a drunken stupor.

“Daniel, help him home and let his mother know he needs to pack for a celebration tomorrow.”

“Does that mean we’re taking my father’s carriage?”

“We’re not taking the wagon. Go and get some sleep, we leave after sunrise!”

Cassia held the door open for Alan and Daniel as she locked the door behind her, slipping the key into her pocket. She made a run for the alley across the street, jumping over the cats and bugs as she ran for the back of the Inn.

“Papa!”

Her excitement got the best of her as she almost ran into her father. Damon laughed as he caught his daughter from sliding in the mud.

“Child, what has gotten into you? Have you been messing with my ales again?!”

“Papa, hush now! Alan and I have been invited to a celebration in Kielder.”

“Kielder? Now that’s fancy up that way, it is. Are you going to be McMichael’s date?”

“No, Papa. We’re only traveling together! There’ll be suitors and their fathers there, Papa. You’ll finally see me married. A wild possibility!”

“Who is this man?”

“Alan hasn’t told me," she lied. "He invited Alan and Alan wants me to go. Please, Papa. I need your blessing and not a vision for this.”

Damon kissed his daughter’s forehead as he led her into the back of the inn and up the stairs to his attic. He barreled open his room and pulled Cassia to his trunk.

“If you are going to something I presume is prestigious, then you will need a dress.”

Damon unlocked the trunk and lifted the heavy leather as Cassia looked down in wonder to some many beautiful trinkets she didn’t know were in her father’s possession. There were bottles of perfume, lacy things, mirrors, beautiful dresses, gloves, all things a young woman should have. She stared in awe at the hidden bright colors of the fabrics that flowed through her fingers.

“Papa, where did you get these things?”

“Here and there, my Kizzy.”

“Papa!”

Damon held his daughter, fighting the tears as his daughter, his grown daughter had finally come around to the idea of marriage.

“As much as I want to tag along, I will let you go on this journey alone, with Alan's watchful eye of course. Should you come back with a husband, I will finally die a happy man.”

“You didn’t rob the Queen of England, did you? These things are too beautiful.”

“I had to do something with the money, my Tudor Rose. This was to be your Hope chest. Some is traded, found, most bought but this,” he said pulling out a long following dress the color of fresh cream, “was your mother’s”.

She gasped, stunned at the fresh fabric that touched her fingers.

“I know she left us but this is all I have of her.”

“What about me?”

“No, you were always mine. She wore this the night we met and the night we were to wed but things just change for a reason, I suppose.”

“I hope it fits.”

“You are a healthy woman, which is why you are going to tell Alan to stop in Hexham for a proper corset.”

“Papa…”

“Now, now. We have much to do tomorrow before you leave.”

Damon emptied the nearest, clean looking chest as he pushed his daughter to the feminine treasures that waited for her.

“I need give this thing a proper polishing. Pick out a few things to take with you, my dear. The night is young!”

Cassia’s eyes filled with color and glimmers from the lit candles as she picked a mirror, or two, laying gloves and a hat on the bed with makeup, knowing she’d never worn before.

“Oh god, I’ve never worn makeup before.”

“Very light brush to the outsides of your cheeks and a rose rouge should do your lips justice to give those suitors a fair chance at taking their breath away.”

The feminine aromas filled her nose as she wrinkled her nose to the stench of her hear.

“Papa! My hair!”

“We have until tomorrow. Just breathe and keep selecting, we haven’t time to panic!”

“How can you not be panicking, Papa?!”

“I use labor to hide it as evidence by your brand new case. Now go on, while I bake you and Alan some bread for tomorrow and don’t spray too much perfume!”

The door slammed as Cassia was left alone. A clear mist filled her eyes as she stood in the grand church in Hexham. There were flowers in vases around the pillars as she stood in the aisle facing away from the Alter. In the sunlight, a woman entered the church with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. The woman was wearing a beautiful dress as she stepped into view.

Cassia shed a tear as she saw herself walking down the aisle in a proper English woman’s dress and smiling through her to the alter. Cassia turned quickly to see the groom, only to have the vision taken from her. She smiled down to the dress in her hands as she pressed the fabric to her body.

-

Thomas sat at the fireplace with so much joy in his heart as he looked to the flames. It mirrored the feeling in his chest as he thought of Cassia’s lips. He listened as one by one the other guest of the inn retire for the night.

The hum of his alcohol as dimmed but still there as he shuffled to his room. He took his time as he fumbled with his key, letting himself in as he lit a single candle near his bed. His head spun as he looked to the ready suitcases on the other side of the room. He looked to the door, forgetting completely about Lucille. She would be mad in the morning for not coming back but so much had happened.

He had to tell her of Cassia. She would die happy of news of her again and…

Tom made it to the side of her mattress as he began to strip off the day. The picnic, the workshop, the Crossings, Cassia. Cassia…

Tom grunted feeling a terrible stir to his loins. He touched himself for the slightest moment, only for his cock to throb in his trousers. He moved the best he could as he undid his buttons of his shirt. He fiddled a great deal with his suspenders and his belt, pushing the harsh cloth away as he stood to full attention.

He could hear Cassia laughing in the back of his mind as he closed his eyes.

“Cassia,” he moaned softly as he wrapped his fingers around his swollen cock. The muscle was darkened with lust against his pale hand.

All he could think about was her earlier in the evening. She was bent over slightly as he saw the curve of her rear. Her body was bent forward as the fury surfaced from her, tempting him to touch her. Her breasts strained against her shirt as she arched her back to make his mouth water.

_“Thomas…”_

The shadows called out to Thomas as he gripped himself tightly, moving his hand up and down.

“Cassia…”

Edith smiled in the shadows as her body was fast asleep in Hexham. She waved her hand as the shadow obeyed her command, traveling down to his right hand that slowly pumped his cock.

“ _Thomas_ ,” she softly called out from the shadows.

Thomas began to envision Edith on the edge of the mattress as she wore a single woven night robe. She stood smiling to Thomas as she played with the tassels of her robe.

“ _Thomas_ …”

His head filled with images of Edith on top of him in his bed back in Allerdale Hall. He gasped at the naked image of Edith grinding herself on his lap as his cock throbbed in pain. He grunted harsher as her head fell back into a long moan. He blinked seeing Cassia take her place.

“Thorns are sharp but not as hard as this.”

She took the cock from his hand as she pressed it to her core, gyrating herself as Thomas grabbed onto her hips. Her hair was a sea of fresh earth as it cascaded over her shoulders. Thomas shot his hands to her breasts as Edith gasped in delight. Her blonde hair was pulled over her shoulder as she grinded harder onto his lap.

Thomas wasn’t sure why both women filled his mind but he was painfully close as both women crawled into his vision. Cassia grabbed his cock, holding it straight as Edith took a single lick to the tip, causing Thomas to buck his hips to them, making them laugh and moan. His senses clouded with both women as Thomas gripped the life from himself. He panted, swearing to the darkness as his wrist began to tense up.

He wanted their mouths on him, around his cock as their tongues traced his skin, tasting what was theirs.

“Yes,” he hissed, “my good girls.”

He would have been shocked but his hand was unstoppable as his other hand clutched the bedspread underneath him. His breath hitched as he finally came with his head falling back to the pillows behind him. He regained his breath as looked down to his seed that coated his hands, his stomach and the bedspread just below his cock. He panted as the voices disappeared.

 

 

Edith smiled at her handy work as she traveled through the shadows and blew out the candle as Thomas turned in the bed. He stripped himself completely and rolled under the covers as Cassia came to his mind again. He heard her giggle as she gasped.

He opened his eyes, seeing the grown Cassia reclining to her back as she pointed to her flowers.

“Red! Oh my god, it so scandalous!”

“No, no, no,” he argued as he pulled a white rose from the brush and placed it in her hair.

“But it’s so plain…”

“White is the best for your skin, trust me, Darling.”

She giggled as she rolled her eyes and laid her head on his broad chest. The breeze found them as he put an arm around her shoulder to hold her close. He kissed her brow and let a tear shed knowing the dream wouldn’t last forever…

-

Thomas woke refreshed at dawn with the worst headache imaginable. Lucille cocked an eyebrow as she sat on her side of the carriage, looking to her blissfully content brother.

“Alright, what did you do?”

“What?”

“I haven’t seen a smile like that on your face since you placed frogs in my wash basin.”

The carriage pulled out into the Corbridge Street as Thomas let out a heartfelt laugh. Lucille smiled to her brother’s pain as he rubbed his temples.

“That was a misunderstanding as I remember.”

“I also didn’t take you for a drinker either. What happened to you yesterday?”

“I… I do believe a higher power is shining down on us. There was a delightful young woman at the workshop and sister, I saw Kizzy.”

“What? Where?”

“She runs the Crossings and Damon runs the inn.”

Lucille’s mouth dropped in shock as she looked out the window.

“Thomas, you stop the carriage right now so I can say hello! How dare you not wake me for this!”

“I have invited her to the lake house.”

“What?”

“She was a vision, Lucille. I felt like my skin was the only thing keeping me from going in every direction at once.”

The joy in Lucille’s face lessened as she sighed.

“Mother said it was puppy love, Thomas. You can honestly tell me you have thought about her all these years. It won’t make for a successful marriage.”

“Don’t talk to me about marriage, Lucille! Mother and father used to fight every night.”

“That isn’t the same, Thomas and you are thinking about this all wrong. You were drunk last night. How much do you actually remember?”

He wasn’t sure to tell her of Cassia’s vision or the kiss in the open street for all of Corbridge to see. The sun rose as he kept the smile on his face.

“You know nothing, Lucille and that is that.”

Thomas reclined in his seat as he propped his legs on the seat next to Lucille. She sighed again and lowered the curtains on her side of the carriage to block out the approaching day.

“Marry her, don’t marry her. I could really care less Thomas. Just remember you have until tonight.”

-

Alan’s head throbbed as he waited for Cassia at the Crossings with his carriage. Daniel came out as he smiled to Alan.

“Sir, the store is taken care of, she’s waiting at the inn for you.”

“The inn?”

“Yes, sir and she’s real pretty.”

Alan nodded his head as the driver rode ahead of him. He bought an able cure for his headache as he rounded the corner to the inn. He wasn’t looking where he was going at he bumped into a woman with a bright blue attire.

“My apologies, Madam.”

“None taken, lightweight.”

Alan did a double take as he looked to Cassia dressed and bound in clothes she would never think twice about wearing.

“Did you just rob someone?”

“Stop now and get in the carriage before you pass out.”

Damon greeted the pair as he was dressed for the day.

“Alan, my boy. Please watch over her and make sure she gets handed off to a respectable man.”

“Yes, sir.”

He handed a large wrapped pile of bread as he embraced his daughter.

“Remember, come back alone, I will be happy with how grown you’ve become. Come back with a husband and I will cry as you return with a ring.”

“Stop it, Papa. You are going to jinx me.”

“Never be jinxed, my rose. Go so you can make Hexham when the shops open,” he beamed as he slipped a bag of coins into his daughters hand.

“Nothing but the best for my little girl.”

“Hexham?”

“Shut up and eat your bread, Alan. Goodbye, Papa. I will make you proud.”

Damon took his daughters hand, helping her into the carriage and shutting it behind her.

“You already have, my love.”

The carriage started off as Damon waved to his daughter. In the blink of an eye, she was a young child again as she waved her muddy hand out of the window to her Papa. Damon waited until he was around the corner and in the privacy of his kitchen as he shed his tears of pain and happiness for his daughter.

Cassia had never felt so fortunate as she looked out the window to the passing streets of Corbridge. It was the first time since she arrived that she left. She took an easy breath as she looked to Alan as he tore into his share of bread, eyeing her with oddness.

“What’s with you now, you gapping fool?”

“I’m not sure if I can get used to this image of you, Kizzy. You look so modern and bland. It’s not very becoming of you,” he joked.

“Choke on your bread if you must. I could be married this time tomorrow.”

“So why Hexham?”

“I need a proper corset for my dress.”

“You don’t need one, your body is fine.”

“To you, it may be fine but to the rest of England, it isn’t proper.”

“Fine, we’ll end up in Hexham for hours.”

“You can look for a bride as well, Alan.” She gasped at a sudden epiphany as she slapped Alan on his thigh hard enough to make him jump. “What if Mr. Cushing is there with his daughter Edith?!”

“Dammit woman, that hurt!”

“Think of it, Retired Judge Carter Cushing giving his blessing to you so you can wed Edith! God is practically giving you this opportunity on a damn silver platter!”

“Stop yelling,” he moaned. “Alright, fine. That is indeed a spectacular chance if Thomas’ uncle is looking for a bride there will a great amount of women there and he is a great friend to Carter.”

Alan smiled as he thought of marrying Edith and having her stories truly publish for all of England to see.

“We are ready for this, Alan. Just think of it.”

“What is the deal with you and Sir Thomas?”

Cassia blushed as she slowly reached for the small worn box of her childhood memories. She smiled as she opened the box and handed it to Alan as he peered inside.

“There are some things I haven’t mentioned about myself Alan…”

-

Thomas took in the air of Kielder as he stepped out of the carriage. His contentment disappeared as Lucille stumbled from the carriage on her own to the edge of the weeds with a sick look on her face. Thomas shielded her from the staff of the grand manor as he held his sister upright, holding the strand of her hair as she vomited her breakfast.

Thomas helped her upright as she gasped for breath, wiping the blood from her lips as she tried not to look him in the eye. In all of their years of bickering back and forth, Thomas knew better than to say anything in this moment, to let Lucille have some pride to herself.

“Perhaps some tea and a proper meal then some rest before tonight, yes?”

“Agreed. A rest into the evening with help.”

“Should we say hello to Uncle.”

“Not now, not like this. Take me in the back way and the back stairs, please?”

Thomas led Lucille up the stairs as swiftly as he could, placing Lucille in her usual room. He turned on his heel and went down the stairs to find his uncle. He found Deacon greeting Carter and Edith as they arrived in a beam of happiness. Thomas was breathless as her saw Edith descend the steps of the carriage in a bright yellow attire as bright as the sun itself. He caught Edith’s sight as he panicked and rushed into the kitchen door out of her sight.

He felt his heart fluttering at the simple proper beauty of Edith. She would have been the kind of person his mother would want to marry. He thought of Cassia in clothes such as Edith’s unable to see her in such a way.

If Edith had already seen him, there was no point in hiding. It’s not like he had already made his decision on whom he should ring. He turned at the last second as he collided with Edith. Edith leaned back to make it appear that she lost her footing as Thomas wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling.

“Edith! I am so sorry. I was not looking where I was going.”

“Hopefully this isn’t such a habit with you.”

“Only around beautiful women.”

Edith blushed at the words she placed in his mind. Thomas was shocked at what he said as he straightened them.

“I’m flattered,” purred Edith as she looked shy to the porch.

“Where is your father?”

“Oh, he is speaking with Mr. Walter. I was going to meet one of the maids upstairs with my bags but I believe I met them at the wrong door.”

“Come,” he said extending his arm out to Edith, “Let’s go find your bags.”

Thomas led Edith down the various halls as he told her of his life but Edith could tell he was a good man by the dull cleanliness of his soul. Just one more push was all he needed for him to be fully under her control and her father would finally be pleased for once.

“Look there they are,” pointed Edith to her bags as they made it to a third floor bedroom.

The maid bowed as they left down the hall.

“I believe this is where I leave you, Miss Cushing.”

“Such a gentleman, indeed,” she giggled as she kissed Thomas on his cheek.

Thomas watched as she slowly turned for her door.

_Kiss her…_

He reached out for her chin as he turned her head and placed a single kiss to her lips, taking her by "surprise". Edith pushed every ounce of innocence as Thomas let his feeling take over. He pulled away from her as he realized what he had done.

“Oh Lord! I am sorry, Edith!”

“Don’t be,” she said as she slowly closed the door with a smile, “I’m not.”

Thomas was light-headed as he headed to his room. There was a greater stirring in his trousers as he locked the door behind him.

Yes, a quick rest was all he needed.

Cassia smiled as she clenched the small box with a bow around it. She had only taken a few minutes to pick out the simplest of corsets. Alan was about to follow her into the store to masquerade as her husband but she was too quick for him. The minute he stepped onto the sidewalk to give the driver instructions, she was back in the carriage and ready to go.

“Look, the lake is so blue.”

Cassia looked out the window with Alan to the clear lake water as she saw fish jumping out of the water near the horizon. The lake itself was almost as large as the great manor that laid ahead. Almost.

“Close your mouth, you’re a lady. Remember?”

“Only you will know.”

The carriage stopped in front of the manor as Cassia composed herself. Alan took both of her boxes into his hands as he greeted Deacon Walters.

“Thomas told me of you both. God in Heaven, Miss Cassia Galshire? You are more stunning than I imagined!”

“Thank you, sir.”

Deacon led her into the house as she marveled at the rich décor. Alan smiled at her excitement.

“I have stayed at your father’s inn before, he certainly knows how to run a business.”

“He is well, I did learn from the best.”

“Alan, I didn’t know you were ringing Miss Galshire.”

“I-I’m not.”

“It’s nothing personal, Mr. Walter. He offered to bring me and promised my father he’d watch over.”

“That is wonderful indeed, your rooms are the last across from each other down the hall on the third floor.”

Cassia and Alan smiled to each other as they made it to their respective rooms. Alan was asleep the moment he fell to his bed. Cassia closed his door and closed herself off in the sanctuary of her own room. She looked out to the window to the midday sun as it played in the rippling waves of the water.

Cassia planned for a late night dip in the water as she was filled with more excitement. She looked down on Thomas as he caught her eye. Cassia moved away from the window praying that he didn’t see her. She flew to her door and locked it. She drew the curtains as she waited in the calming dark of her room.

Soon enough, she heard footsteps in the hall as Thomas paced down the hall. Cassia stripped off her dress and listened as Thomas counted the doors. He was stuck for a moment unsure of which door was hers.

“Cassia?”

She knew he was waiting outside the door. She wanted so very badly to open the door and fling her airs around him. Cassia knelt to the keyhole, looking at Thomas still counting the doors, putting the number of windows to the doors. She chose not to open the door as she reclined to the sheets of her bed. She was too tired to make him smile right now. Cassia fell asleep to the sound of Thomas’ muttering and uneasy footsteps.

“Dammit,” he cursed to himself as he smoothed his hair back.

He turned and looked to the last two doors in the hall, both set at an angle. One of them held his Cassia. He had to see her! He chose the door on the right, barging in on Alan McMichael as his snores filled Thomas’ ears. Thomas held his breath as he closed the door behind him, only to face the correct door. He tested the knob, finding it steadfast.

“She knows,” he whispered to himself.

Thomas looked down to the doorknob and over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming up the stairs. He knelt down to the keyhole and looked to the darkness as a single ray of sunshine pointed to the bed. The ray of light caught on the clean color of Cassia’s undergarments as she shifted in the bed. Her skin had lost its tan canvas as her bare legs appeared from the bottom of her undergarments.

She must have been tired from her travels and it was the first time in a while that she was able to have a day for herself. Her hair rested in a beautiful pool as the curves matched her from his dream.

He got to his feet and shed a single tear for whatever reason he did not remember. He did know however the choice of who he wanted as his heart beat in his chest.

“Until midnight,” he told himself.


	6. Will you be mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of this story for the next few weeks. I'm sorry for the ending/cliffhanger but there is more and it will be raw.

 

Cassia could hear everything on the ground floor below her. She was glad she skipped dinner, mostly to fit in her corset but more to the point where the corset would force everything out. The maid smiled on the other side of the door.

She almost didn’t recognized herself in the mirror as her carefree look vanished into the proper, together woman she was supposed to be. She promised Alan she would be downstairs soon before he would come in and drag her out. She took a calming breath as she smoothed down the front of her mother’s evening gown. Hardly anything but a vision.

The sleeves of the dress fit to her shoulders and the skin below it. She chose the lacy arm length glove instead of the silk. She placed a jeweled comb in her swept up hair and was glad the maid knew about makeup.

She exited to the stairs as she kept her eyes closed not to tempt herself to looking back again. The rest had done her some good as she grabbed onto the winding staircase.

 _One step at a time_ , she told herself.

Every breath for air made her want to pass out, she stopped on the stairs and loosened the corset only a little as the torso of the dress fit to her skin to her liking. She pasted the second floor and looked to the sea of England’s finest almost pressed together from wall to wall as intelligent conversation flooded her ears. Luckily, she knew how to speak business and the tops of her bosoms would distract them long enough to win their approval, not that she needed it. There was a painful chill in her back as she stopped from the eyes that were laid upon her. Alan grabbed her hand as she followed him down the stairs.

“Not thinking of fleeing before midnight, Cinderella.”

“I’m not used to so many eyes looking at me.”

“Should I tell them you are really a gypsy or that you run your own store to get the conversation started?”

“Alan McMichael, don’t you dare,” she smiled as she was led with others to another room filled with music and chatting guests. Couples, young and old danced as violins poured from every open window. Spirits and brandy were poured in controlled water fountains.

“Cassia Galshire, as I live and breathe.”

She turned in surprise to Lucille who was on a young man’s arm as they entered the grand ballroom.

“Lucille Sharpe?”

Lucille smiled as she let go and embraced Cassia tightly, remembering the childhood of Allerdale Hall. Lucille let her emotion get the best of her as she let go and quickly grabbed onto her escort.

“I feel like I would be insulting you if I told you that you are a splitting image of your father.”

“Perhaps, but he wouldn’t look as good in this dress.”

Lucille wish she could have said better things about Cassia to Thomas but what was done was done. Cassia wasn’t sure of what to say to Lucille for all subjects she could think about would lead to the future or to subjects of their parents before they perished.

“This party is more than I imagined.”

“Believe me this is nothing, when Thomas turned eight we all camped outside and caught fireflies. The lake wasn’t as cold then but it was so beautiful.”

“It still is, I may go later when no one is looking. Alan, you can come too if you’re not too chicken.”

“If you go then I’m telling Damon.”

The group laughed as Lucille hid a small wave of pain.

“I must go. Uncle would like me to play for a few songs. Cassia, it was wonderful to see you again. Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t.”

Lucille was led away as Alan took a sip of his brandy.

“Don’t cry or your makeup will run.”

“Oh hush.”

“Do you want me to go find Thomas?”

“Please do before someone else tries to ring me.”

Alan left Cassia to her thoughts to look for Thomas as Thomas himself stood in the room in the opposite direction. Edith stared him down as she read his conflicting thoughts.

“The gypsy? Are you joking?”

Thomas’ mind was made up as his eyes were scanning the room for _her_. She was already pulling out all the stops she could. Edith smiled knowing the finish line was just in her reach.

“You must be the unhappiest person here, Thomas Sharpe.”

Thomas looked up to Edith as a smile crossed his face. His eyes shamefully went for her dress as the modern, almost scandalous sleeves hugged her shoulders. Her blond hair was swept up neatly into curls as her features were brought out by the pearls that hung at her neck and at her ears.

_Now this is a woman that should be on my arm. The envy of high society._

He felt a pressure lifted from him as he turned fully to Edith.

“Not now that you are here.”

“I fear I must depart so soon, my dear Sharpe,” she said as he placed her hand at his shoulder to deep the spell of her shadow.

“Until midnight,” she whispered for only him to hear.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said until later, Thomas. Maybe we could share a dance. I must see if my father is well.”

“Is there anything wrong?”

“Nothing serious,” she smiled over her shoulder as she showed her bare back to Thomas.

She disappeared into the next vacant room she could find. She giggled to her success as she looked into Thomas’ mind as the decision he had made. Her face twinged as she could smell the lovely innocence and simple glamor of Cassia as a bachelor boldly took her by the hand and swept her across the dance floor. They all danced to the melody that flew from Lucille’s fingers. She stayed in place until it was time for her grand entrance.

Alan looked up to Thomas after nearly an hour of searching for him.

“Sharpe!”

Thomas looked as if he would pass out at any given moment. Instead, Thomas Sharpe grabbed Alan by both of his arms and beamed to him in complete happiness.

“I want to thank you, Alan, for everything you have done for me in the past day. I swear on my life that I will repay you.”

“Are you alright? There are a few doctors here…”

“I have made my choice and I have you to thank.”

Alan smiled to Cassia’s future and inspired to his own with Edith.

“When are you asking?”

“Midnight. That was when I was to pick and it only seems right. I have to tell my uncle now and hopefully with a proper blessing, she’ll say yes.”

Alan held out his hand to Thomas as he pushed back the lump at the back of his throat.

“You have my blessing, Sir Thomas Sharpe and wish you every happiness in the world. I will be here at midnight.” He looked around and smiled to himself. “I’m looking to get a blessing of my own,” he grinned as he showed Thomas the ring.

“Alan, there’s not a moment to waste!”

Thomas calmly turned and exited the room in search for his uncle as Lucille walked off from the party on her own, only to catch some fresh air. She hadn’t played for so long and was almost caught in a beautiful downpour of emotion, remembering the days when her mother taught her to fight propriety and play with as much emotion as she wanted.

“Only a few more months.”

She looked around to the other noble couples and smiled to herself knowing she was able to avoid such a shiny and tasteless lifestyle. Her own dress itched and dug its stitches painfully into her sides as the red ruffles annoyed her a great deal. So had been against Thomas buying her another dress but the minute she rejected the money, she knew she was doomed. Lucille secluded herself to the balcony and watched the stars above her. Her eyes shifted to the horizon to the northwest lands that laid towards the Scotland border.

In her vision, she could see the band’s fires dancing near the edge of the forest. Had she any energy, she would have traveled down the roads on her horse and joined in the celebrations, despite her station.

That’s what she enjoyed of the Bands, as she called them. The other side of finer society saw them as trash and the filth of the earth. Gypsies. There was a point in her life of sickness that she thought about going to them to heal her but in the end she decided for life to take its course.

_Dung beetles, the lot of them…_

Lucille was struck with an insulting remark that made its way to the back of her mind.

_Horseshit witches, mixing in with the dirt and fucking the Devil._

Lucille knew it wasn’t her voice she was hearing. She felt a chill in the air as a shadow crept into her eyesight and disappeared from the stone cravings. She wrapped her arms around herself as Thomas stepped out to find his sister unattended.

“Lucille! What are you doing out here?”

“Please, Thomas. I was only gone for a minute. You and Deacon can’t possibly expect me to sit at that piano all night. Another minute and I’m sure my fingers would have curled over the keys.”

Lucille saw a genuine smile to her brother’s face as she took his waiting arm.

“Come with me, there is someone I want you to meet.”

Lucille took her younger brother’s arm as he led her to the ballroom. Lucille felt a chill rise under the sleeves of her long red gown. Thomas stopped them in front of a young blonde woman Lucille had only met once in her life.

“Lucille, I don’t know if you remember this is…”

“Miss Edith Cushing, how could I not,” she said extending her hand to Edith.

“A pleasure to meet you.”

Lucille found her sweet voice to be disturbing and irksome to a fault. There was something about her that was off, something that she couldn’t put her finger on. Perhaps it was her own bitterness towards the living that made her sense the putridness of others.

“Edith, this is my sister. Lady Lucille Sharpe.”

“I have never met a Lady before. How do you do?”

“Well tonight but I fear winter is coming faster than it should.”

“My apologies, but I must leave you two alone for a moment,” said Thomas as his head shot up.

Thomas walked off as he saw Carter and he did his best to hide his smile. Edith and Lucille stayed where they were, trying their best to strike up a conversation.

“Not everyone knows how to put a smile on my brother’s face.”

“Well, I’m not everyone,” jested Edith.

“Perhaps so.”

Lucille was worried as she looked to the color of Edith’s dress. It was indeed a clean and bright color but Lucille knew something around Edith was growing darker, an aura perhaps. Lucille knew she could fib and blame it on her health as her worries began to get the best of her.

“Are you alright, my dear? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Lucille felt as if Edith was taunting her. She could feel her muscles weaken as she slowly braced herself in the chair behind her. Edith reached out at the last second to help her so she wouldn’t draw any attention from the crowd.

Lucille kept her fear at bay as Edith’s skin grew a pale white. Her eyes turned black as hell as she looked down to an understanding Lucille.

“What are you?”

“What do you mean, my dear,” she asked as she stood up perfectly still and straight.

“You are not Edith. You may fool everyone but I have had many brushes with death. I know you are not her. What the hell are you?”

“The Devil’s bastard,” beamed Edith as the room grew still. The guests of the party were stuck in mid conversation and the only sound in the room was Lucille’s weak beating heart, along with Edith’s shadow as they crept up from the floor to underneath her skin, rippling as they tickled her flesh. Lucille wasn’t sure whether to be filled with fear or anger that a demon was playing with her weakness and at her brother.

“You are not welcome here, demon.”

“You are not the one that invited me so I may stay as I like. I do hope the manor is exquisite. I only wish that you could have given me a tour of my new home.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve been in your brother’s head all night and let me tell you, it was like a child in an endless mud puddle. The first thing I had to do was get rid of the virgin Gypsy with that poor sap. It’s too bad him that he was head over heels with Edith before I took over. Now that nothing else stands in my way, everything is mine. All I really had to do was bat my eyelashes and place a few tantalizing thoughts in his head.”

“You were the one that tried getting in my head just earlier.”

“I wasn’t able to fester your thoughts so easily. It’s dying and pathetic, so full of hope and horseshit. I need your brother.”

“Find someone else with a title, demon bitch.”

Edith smiled as she reached forward and held Lucille to the chair by her throat. Lucille clawed at Edith’s gloved arm with no success of moving it.

“You are as stupid as your father, Lucille. I don’t want his title, though I will enjoy spending his money. I only need a child from him.”

“I’ll see to it that you get nothing.”

“I’ll consider your challenge, dear future sister. If you can convince Thomas to not marry me then I shall leave and you all will never hear from me again. If you fail, I’ll have my hell hounds tear you to shreds.”

“I’ll accept those terms. I have nothing else to lose but Thomas.”

Lucille held out her hand to Edith who blindly shook it.

“You have until midnight, Lucille.” Lucille looked to the grand clock near the piano, seeing only ten minutes were left to the night. She turned back to Edith, only to see her vanish as a random woman looked to her in the chair and asking if she was alright.

Lucille rose from the chair, feeling death finally follow her to the end.

_“Find him, find Thomas…”_

Lucille felt she would be disappointing her parent’s last words as she rapidly scanned the guests for her brother.

“Lucille!”

Thomas pulled his sister to a quiet hall as she tried to stay to her feet. Her heart broke as she saw the showering happiness in her brother’s eyes.

“Thomas, there is something I need to tell you…”

“I have Carter Cushing’s blessing to wed Edith! Deacon is more than pleased at my choice!”

“Please you need to listen to me. That isn’t Edith in there. You must choose someone else!”

Lucille didn’t realize that both of her hands were clutching Thomas’ dress jacket. Thomas looked to his sister in disbelief.

“Lucille, what the hell has gotten into you? Whom I choose to wed is no business of yours! You were the one that told me to let Cassia go and to choose Edith. I now see that she is the one that I want and nothing you say is going to change my mind!”

Her eyes shot to Edith as the grandfather clock struck midnight. Edith smiled in victory as Thomas started for the grand ballroom. Lucille pulled on Thomas’ sleeve and threw her arms around his neck as he slowly embraced his sister.

“I am sorry, Thomas. I really don’t know what has come over me. I just want you to know that I am proud of the man you have become.”

“Thank you? Does this mean I have your blessing as well? I can’t do this without you, Lucille.”

Lucille’s ears filled with hissing as she slowly let go of Thomas. She cupped the side of his face and smiled through her sudden tears.

“I grant you every blessing, my brother. Mother and father will be smiling on you. Go to your bride, I will only be a moment.”

Thomas kissed his sister’s forehead as turned to the door as he disappeared into the party. Voices quickly started to hush as Lucille ran from the shadows lurking in the windows. She snuck out into the stables of the house and reached the only unattended horse.

She felt her arm begin to weaken as she prayed for the horse to lower itself to the hay. Nails crawled at the back of the stables as the horse began to frighten. Lucille used every ounce of strength she had to pull herself onto the horse and steer it from the demons. The staff was too far drunk to care that her red dress flew past them and the guests gathering inside to the grand ballroom.

-

Cassia finished a dance with a potential suitor’s father as she pried herself away for a moment’s breath. She wished she had the money or at least the materials of Edith’s dress to look more appealing.

“Did you hear,” asked young Alan as he rushed to Cassia’s side.

“My goodness, you scared me half to death, Alan!”

“My apologies, Cassia. I only just heard that he made his choice. Has he talked to you yet?”

“Who?”

“Sir Thomas Sharpe! He’s taking a bride at midnight. Perhaps we will both be happily wed before the night is through.”

“You think he’ll take me? What makes you so sure he’ll ask for my hand?”

“Everyone knows about the kiss at the Crossings the last night. The word has already reached Kielder,” Alan said hushed as Cassia blushed.

Every childhood memory of the two came flooding back with the moment of her first kiss bringing a smile to her face.

“Lucille doesn’t approve of me, I can tell.”

“But you would not be marrying Lucille. Just think by this time tomorrow, you could be back at Allerdale Hall where it all began. You must give me permission to turn this into a novel.”

“Stop,” hissed Cassia as the crowd began to hush. “Do you really think he’ll ask me?”

Alan smiled as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the edge of the crowd.

“Any man would be a fool not to ask you. After he asks, I plan on asking Edith. Look, I saved enough for a ring. I’ll talk to Carter soon.”

He flashed her the small silver ring as Alan made a small space to make sure Cassia was seen for Sharpe’s waiting eye. She looked over to Thomas and knew her heart may not have lasted another minute. Confusion struck her as he shook Carter Cushing’s hand and lit his candle. Cassia scanned the room as most eyes were on her. Each one a wish of happiness and good luck. She met Edith’s eye, accepting a magnanimous smile in her direction.

Everyone knew about the kiss. Everyone knew. Everyone watched as Thomas walked to the center of the room with the candle in hand. Alan had his arm at the center of her back, ready to guide her forward when the time came. The heart beat solidly from her chest as the room stood still.

She herself was immobile as his eyes went straight for Edith. Maybe he was only toying with her. He turned and walked straight up to Edith, stealing the breath from Cassia’s lungs.

“Dammit, Thomas,” said Alan as he saw whatever eyes that weren’t focused on Edith turn straight to Cassia in utter confusion. “Cassia,” he whispered, “Cassia?”

Cassia felt a humiliating blush fill her pale face as she slowly backed away from the edge of the crowd. A person continuously took her place as she moved back, keeping her eyes squarely on Thomas as her back finally hit a wall. Alan reached her as everyone in the room heard Sir Thomas Sharpe clearly.

“Will you be mine?”

 

 

In that moment, Cassia knew the question wasn’t for her.

Edith hesitated, thinking she would tell him he was out of his mind but instead she accepted his hand and smiled as she blew out the candle. Her bottom lip trembled as the pair were met with thunderous applause. Cassia turned to the nearest door and fled the joyous scene as quickly as she could.

 _Why_ , she thought to herself, _why would he pick her_?

Perhaps it was her father’s place in society while her own worked until his knuckles twisted. Maybe it was the modern polished look Edith kept to par as Cassia covered herself to standards in her mother’s hand-me-downs. Maybe it was her flawless skin, her clean swept up blonde hair.

 _No_.

It was everything she wasn’t. She was a gypsy and not a proper Englishwoman as things should have been. Thomas chose someone that didn’t say no, who wouldn’t run. He chose someone that would give him the perfect family. She should have known better than to think she had a real chance with Thomas. She kept one foot in front of the other as her raining tears littered the plush carpet.

_“I should have fucking known…”_

-

Lucille rode the gypsy’s horse as fast as she could, to put as much distance between her and the growing Hell Hounds. The wind picked up as one of the Hounds jumped up and sent the horse tumbling to the ground. Lucille shrieked in pain as the hound had scratched her deeply into her side. Blood quickly rushed from her as she pulled herself away from the horse as it got to its feet and ran back to the lake house. She pulled herself deeply into the weeds as mud caked on her flowing red dress.

The hounds took a snap at the horse, then turning to Lucille as they all licked their monstrous lips to her. Lucille reached the edge of the lake as she braced a rock.

“God in Heaven, I tried but I am ready for you.”

“He can’t hear you, you know.”

Lucille turned to Edith’s image as she walked across the shallow water of the lake.

“Demon bitch…”

Lucille called out in pain as she felt another swipe of claws at her legs in searing agony.

“Deals a deal, Lady Lucille Sharpe. I’ll be sure to take great care of Thomas and get rid of anyone that get in my way. You, Alan, anyone that catches on. Even that filthy gypsy slut but she was all too easy to play with. I may have more fun with her.”

“I hope you burn in hell!”

“Darling, hell is afraid I’ll take over. Give my father my love if you see him.”

Edith waved as she left Lucille to her fate. She heard the hounds stomp in the mud as they circled Lucille. She closed eyes as the demon did, waiting for the moments of her death.

A single shriek filled the air as Cassia burst through the doors.

“Cassia!”

Alan caught up to her as she finally made it outside into the cold, newly September air. He held her as she turned into his arms and wept.

“I should have known better! Why did I think he would pick me?”

“No, no. You stop this right now.”

Alan sank to his knees with Cassia as she doubled over in grief and embarrassment. Her hair was starting to fall from the beautiful braids she had placed so carefully.

“Edith?”

Carter Cushing walked to the balcony, ignoring the couple as they sat unmoved by his presence.

“Alan, have you seen Edith?”

“Have you checked with her _new husband_?”

“No, he can’t find her either. I…”

Carter held his chest as he staggered back into the house. The minute Carter when back into the house, Cassia slipped from Alan’s hands as she paced for the stables.

“Cassia! Where are you going?”

“Where do you think? I’m taking my father’s horse and going home. I’m not staying here all night if I’m not wanted. Why would he invite me in the first place?! I know how he felt at the Crossings. Everyone saw _us_!”

“What about your things?”

“To hell with my things!!”

“Stop, Cassia. Just stay still for a minute, please?”

Alan sat her down on the side of a fountain as she let her tears show. She rolled her eyes the minute she saw Thomas pace towards her.

“Cassia! I need to speak with you…”

“No you don’t,” said Alan as he stepped in front of Thomas, “You have no more business with her.”

“That is not your decision to make, McMichael. My business is with her.”

“It became _your_ decision about ten minutes ago…”

Cassia stood to her feet and ran off as both men paid no attention to her. The dress flew around her feet as Thomas tried to move away from Alan. Alan pulled his arm back to turn him as he punched Thomas in the face. Thomas in turn lunged towards Alan as he used Thomas’ weight to throw him to the ground as he wrapped his fingers around Thomas’ throat.

“What the hell was going through your head, Sharpe? Do you realize how badly you embarrassed Cassia? I thought you to be a better man than that. She loved you all those years and you turned her down for propriety and common standard!”

Thomas hit Alan in the head as he fell to the ground. Thomas shot to his feet, ready to strike Alan but could find it in himself to act out violently.

“You don’t know what you talking about, Alan.”

“Oh no,” huffed Alan as he wiped the blood from his lip, “Everyone saw her in your arms at the Crossings. Everyone saw you kiss her on the damn front porch! You led her on to think that you would wed her. I’m not sure of how you treated her before she came to Corbridge but I am the one that has been her friend since then. She is a woman with a shielded heart and you only made it worse. You have no idea what you have done.”

_“Why would I wed someone that is beneath me?!”_

Thomas was just as shocked as Alan as the words poured from his mouth. He had never had a thought like that in all his years. There was never such a terrible thought that ran through his mind as he heard Alan chuckle while he fixed his evening dress wear.

“If I ever hear you say anything in that nature about her again, I will kill you, _Sir Thomas Sharpe_ ,” he said with a fake curtsy.

“Then why don’t you marry her since you love her so much?!”

“Perhaps I will. I’m the only one that seems to give a damn. I was going to ask Edith but it’s clear now that Edith wasn’t meant for me.”

Edith took her time to let her heels dry as she sat on the edge of the balcony and watched the two men huff off in separate directions. Her eyes darkened as she decided to feed Thomas more voices.

“ _Good riddance_ ,” she whispered, “ _Alan can fall for horseshit for all that I care_.”

Thomas adjusted his clothes and contemplated about going after Cassia without Alan knowing but he was already hot at her heels. He only shook the thoughts from his head as he braced himself for whatever he would have to do just to talk with Cassia if only for a moment. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to her.

The party was nothing but lively now as the surprise engagement had rattled Mr. Cushing into a shock the minute Edith accepted his proposal. His ears filled with joy and some speculation to Cassia’s sudden disappearance.

Carter retreated into a lone study to sit as the pain in his chest grew. He held on to the arms of the chair as he took a single breath, hearing his heart beat no longer. He curled his fingers around the arms of the chair, struggling for life. He wasn’t ready to leave this world just yet for Edith’s real wedding.

Carter closed his eyes knowing she was at least engaged to a man that would provide for her. He opened his eyes as he stood near the fireplace, looking down to his dead body.

“Lord, please watch over my daughter as she begins her new life. I am ready.”

“That is not your daughter, Carter.”

Carter looked down to his body as it regained life.

“What is this?”

“I am borrowing your unused body so that I may control the unneeded hell that my daughter has unleashed.”

“You stay away from my daughter, Demon!”

“Carter, your daughter has been dead for the past few days now and my own child has used her body to get what my wife had started with the Sharpe’s.”

“What are you saying? Who are you?”

The Demon stood to his feet and smiled as this eyes shone a bright crimson.

“I’m saying that I am the worst of the worst and that I have so much damage to fix.”

“Lucifer?”

“Yes but I am not here for an apocalypse that your pathetic Bible claims.”

“That means…”

“Lilith is using Edith’s body. Once your daughter died, her soul left for the higher grounds and her body became free game to my daughter. I am only procuring yours to make sure she doesn’t do any more damage than she has already caused.”

“So where is my daughter?”

“She is in Heaven, you have my word.”

“The word of a Demon!”

“Again that is where your book is wrong. My wife got us thrown from Heaven so long ago from her slutish pursuits towards my brother. I rule Hell, yes but it balances the afterlife as it should be. I can take you to Edith and your wife now if you wish.”

Carter thought back to the last night before “Edith” was well again. This whole time he had believed that Edith was finally maturing but really it was a whore demon possessing his daughter’s flesh.

“I am ready, Sir.”

“Once you take my hand, I will take over your life until I am no longer needed. I will keep your every memory, every cherished moment so that no one will suspect unless I give myself away.”

“I understand, Sir.”

The demon held out his hand sending the old man up into the growing light as he and his brother exchanged glances for a moment.

“He is here on good terms. He is to be delivered to his family. I made him a promise.”

The demon cringed in pain as the growing light stepped forward and took Carter by the hand. He looked back to the demon as he drew in a breath, being what he once was. The soul of Carter Cushing disappeared into the light as the demon was left choking on the plush carpet of the study as his new mortal shell adjusted to the demonic insides.

He got to his feet and looked into the nearest mirrored surface, retrieving every memory as the deep reds in his eyes shifted to the bland grey that he remembered.

“L-Lu…”

He strained himself trying to say his name with no success of it passing his lips.

“It worked,” he sighed as he smoothed back his thinning hair. He pulled his suit into place as he braced the doorknob and focusing as he listened for the wickedness of his daughter’s laugh. Knowing her and like her mother, she would be plucking the strings on her pray like puppets.

Edith sighed as her powers were still too worn from summoning her Hell Hounds. She smiled, tempting to test her mortal shell as she planned to drop the three flights of the house to her feet, just to see if she would be hurt at all. A sudden gale stopped her in her tracks as her neck snapped in the direction of the field.

Edith’s stepped away from the edge looking in every direction as she composed herself and went to the doors and grabbed Carter so they could depart before _he_ found her.

“Not tonight, Papa. Go back to Hell.”

She flung open the door seeing her father almost made her jump out of her skin as he stood in the threshold.

“You called?”

“Father! You nearly scared me half to death!”

“That would have made your body way too easy to procure.”

“What are you talking about? Where is Thomas?”

“What did you pick Lucille? You didn’t even give her a fair chance and now I have to clean up your damn mess.”

“What are you…?” Edith’s innocent act dropped as Carter’s eyes darkened, showing his true appearance. “Shit.”

“Yes, Lilith. I had to leave my place in Hell to come and clean the horseshit you smeared on this earth.”

“You know, if you looked at this family from the outside, you’d think they’d get a few couple more years left of their lives. I wish we could go back to the black plague. At least I got to have some fun back then.”

“I am working as hard as I can to find Lucille’s soul so she can be properly placed in the afterlife after your half-ass deal went south.”

“How did it go south? My Hounds tore her to shreds.”

“She is still alive in the field or can’t you smell her? Her body was weak but she has a few second left. For some reason you underestimate the Sharpe’s.”

Edith turned her head to the lake as Lucille’s dying breath filled her with disappointment.

“What did you do?”

“The Hounds belonged to your mother, not you. I am the only thing they are terrified of. They ran the moment they smelled me. I have someone possessing her so she can be found.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Make sure she is given a proper burial. Why do you have no respect for the living?”

Carter grabbed Edith by her throat and lifted her from the ground as she struggled for breath.

“You have one job and one job only. All you have to do is consummate the marriage and birth a child from him so that your mother’s deal doesn’t tear existence apart.”

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? To see hell on earth as our demon ravage its natural beauty.”

“If you step out of line one more time, Edith, I will strip you of your powers and leave you here to rot on this earth as a human.”

He let Edith go, turning to the young gypsy girl that began to yell at the drunk stable hands on the other side of the house. She had such a large role to play in the coming events as Carter closed his eyes and pushed another premonition into her mind as he did in the past years. Hopefully, she would stop what his daughter was planning…

-

“Where is my father’s horse?!”

They looked to her and laughed as they stumbled away drunk.

Cassia grabbed at her hair and screamed as Alan shot around the corner.

“Alan, I need you to take me back home now. They lost my father’s horse.”

“How can they lose a horse?”

“They’re drunk. It was your carriage but my father’s horse. I’m not staying here, Alan,” she said as she snatched of her heels and clutched them in her hands. She was ready to walk home if that was necessary.

Cassia bumped into Thomas as he appeared at the stable door.

“Cass…”

She gave him a mighty shove as he was taken completely surprised as he fell to the cold ground. He saw the dress trail as Alan followed behind her. Thomas got to his feet after them. He felt she deserved an explanation of his choice and hopefully she would understand. They made the edge of the docks as Thomas grabbed Cassia’s arm as Alan stepped forward to grab his own arm.

“Sharpe, I was serious about killing you!”

“Alan, please. This is a personal matter and should be treated as such,” she said as she gently pushed him back.

Cassia smiled as she swung her fist into Thomas’ jaw. Thomas was taken by surprise at the pain in his face. Cassia cursed in her native tongue as she looked to her split knuckle. She was ready to cut herself again as she was struck with a vision of a dead Lucille. Cassia couldn’t fight the tear that slipped at the corner of her eye. She tried to focus on Alan’s voice as Lucille drew her last breath.

“Cassia,” said Alan, “What do you see?”

A shriek filled the air as the three turned to the direction of the weeds.

“Lucille? Lucille?!”

“It’s too late,” whispered Cassia as she saw the faintest flicker of red in the moonlight. Thomas ran for the nearest horse as Alan jumped into the only rowboat.

“Cassia! You stay here!”

“Absolutely not!”

She hopped in the boat with him as she heaved the boat into the water. Alan stripped off his jacket and rolled his sleeves as Thomas shot out of the stales on horseback. The raise of his voice calling out his sister’s name had gotten the attention of a few guests of the house.

Alan ignored the growing crowd at the edge of the lake and rowed the boat with every ounce of strength as they both scanned the other side of the lake for Lucille.

“Lucille Sharpe?”

Alan was quickly starting to tire as Cassia heard Thomas’ horse make it halfway to the tall weeds. She remembered the image of Lucille dead in the same way their parents had perished.

“She could still be alive. We won’t make it to her in time.”

Cassia reached around the back of her dress and stripped herself until she was in her corset and undergarments. Alan had no time to protest as Cassia dove into the water and swam for shore. She kicked her feet and swam the surface as hard as her body would allow as her toes finally touched the thick mud of the lake.

Thomas horse had reached the weeds as Cassia felt the chilled air kiss her partially naked skin. Water dripped from her hair as it fell from the braids to her shoulders.

“Lucille?”

“Thomas!”

“Cassia! Stay where you are!”

“Lucille? Where are you?!”

Alan jumped from the boat as it reached the shore and followed behind Cassia as she ventured into the tall weeds. The three of them called out for Lucille. Cassia was the first to stop calling as her lungs began to weaken. She could barely see anything as the moon disappeared into the clouds. She stumbled a few times in the weeds as she saw the tops of Thomas’ and Alan’s head.

She was about to give up as she tripped over a hard rock. The moonlight greeted her as she turned and saw Lady Lucille Sharpe and her innards strewn across an open space between the weeds.

Cassia screamed as she saw every drop of blood on each individual blade of grass. Every part of Lucille was spread thin like butter on fresh bread. Thomas and Alan made it through the weeds as they saw the body of Lucille. Alan called out to the house to bring horses and a few blankets, a doctor or two. All Thomas could do was stare at the evil that had claimed his sister’s life.

He saw Alan dive for a hysterical Cassia as he turned her head from the body. Thomas stripped his jacket from his shoulders and covered Cassia wet, shaking body as her cries filled the silence of the night.

Carter only shook his head from the balcony as his daughter stood behind him, smiling from ear to ear…


	7. Shadows of the night

 

All Thomas could see was his sister’s mangled body. All he could hear was Cassia’s screams as she found her first. He was infuriated that Alan had his arms around her wet, half naked body but he was in no position whatsoever to make a claim on Cassia now that he was to be married to Edith.

He had long since tried to fall asleep in his room, the sight of Lucille almost made it impossible to close his eyes. It had been the morning after and everyone was unsure of what happened. The party was over in a panic as the guests rushed home, fearing for their lives. The Doctors got sick at the sight of her and waited until a casket could be made before they began to move parts of Lucille’s organs.

They didn’t even bother with the boat that had already drifted back to the house. Alan climbed Cassia’s horse with her in his arms as Thomas rode on his own horse back to the house. Deacon stood on the lawn with Carter and Edith and the rest of the staff asking questions. They were only to be ignored as Alan carried Cassia to her room, whispering soft things to her.

Thomas vision wasn’t filled with tears but the sight of Lucille’s blood on the lawn.

“She’s dead.”

He wasn’t sure of what else to tell them. Deacon had everyone go back into the house and lock the doors as the doctors returned with the bloodied casket. It could have been a man or an animal that tore her to shreds. Thomas waved off the Doctors that checked him for shock and headed to his room.

“Check Miss Galshire. She found her first.”

Thomas let the doctors aside as Alan begged them to come back later. He locked himself away and stripped the murky clothes from his body as he washed himself with the water from his basin. He stopped at the pleas of Cassia in the next room. She had grown into a fit as she found blood on her skin, saying she saw Lucille as she dead. Thomas pressed his ear to the wall to listen to the Doctors and Alan hold her still as they gave her a sedative.

Everything was calm in the next room as the footsteps began to disappear. Alan sighed as Cassia fell weak against his chest.

“I couldn’t stop it, Alan. Sh-She was everywhere.”

“Shh. You are going to sleep and I’m going to pack our things. You won’t have to worry about a thing, I promise. We’ll leave as soon as possible, you need your father right now.”

Alan called for a maid or two to help her redress as she finally fell asleep in his arms. He waited in his room, packing his things as the maid let him know they were finished. He was given another needle by the doctors for Cassia should she had needed it.

He watched over her as Alan packed her things carefully. He took some pity over her, thinking of her hope of marriage shattered within one night. He would hope her exhaustion would last as he told Damon of the events that unfolded. How could Thomas not want her? He saw the passion with his own eyes. He remembered what the young store boy had told her as she touched her lips.

_“One day I want to love someone like that.”_

_“Why would I wed someone that is beneath me?!”_

Alan clenched his fist, doing everything in his power to not go into the next room and beat Thomas Sharpe to a pulp.

_“Then why don’t you marry her since you love her so much?!”_

_“Perhaps I will. I’m the only one that seems to give a damn...”_

It was too soon. Alan sat on the side of the bed looking to Cassia in a forced, peaceful sleep. The next few days would be hard but he would be there to make sure she would be cared for. He pulled the ring from his pocket and laughed at himself for thinking he had a real chance at Edith’s hand, not that she ever looked his way in the first place. He slipped the silver ring on Cassia’s finger for it to fit perfectly.

He smiled to the young, beautiful gypsy as she turned in her sleep. Alan knelt to her side and kissed her brow as he took the ring back.

“I’ll take care of you, Cassia. I’ll make sure you are never hurt ever again.”

Alan packed the rest of the bags and ordered them be taken to his carriage by whomever was still awake or who had just risen for the day. Alan rolled up his sleeves and washed off the blood from Damon’s horse and attached the horse to the buggy on his own.

He counted the cases and knew soon he’d retrieve Cassia from her room. He found himself at the small rowboat from the night before as he retrieved Cassia’s dress, shoes and hair comb. As the last of the things were placed in the carriage, he went back to the main house to collect Cassia and his coat. He was stopped by Deacon as he sat on the front porch, looking out to the property.

“Diana finally feel to sleep. She wants us to sell the place, she doesn’t want to stay in a place where there was such a gruesome murder.”

“I am so sorry for your loss, Mr. Walter.”

“And I for you, my lad. I have received a letter yesterday but was too busy to open it. Theodore Nottingham passed in his sleep the night he collapsed. I was going to be in Corbridge in the next few days to deal with matters but there are matters to be dealt with here.”

“I understand. I thank you for your hospitality as does Miss Galshire.”

“I don’t know what happened but I just want to know if what everyone is saying is true, about the Crossings.”

“Everybody talks, I was drunk but I was there. I saw how Thomas held her. Still though, he made his choice, now he must fester with it.”

Alan was bound in anger again as he returned, not waiting for a response from Mr. Walter. He slipped on his coat and arrived in Cassia’s room as the maid secured her coat. She was lifted into his arms and into the carriage as he kept her in his arms. Alan and Cassia began their journey back to Corbridge, arriving in the middle of the day.

She was still asleep as Damon was told of their return. Damon led the way to the wagon behind the wide open field behind the Crossings as he watched Alan place a worn Cassia in her wide bed.

“What happened?”

“First off, I know about Cassia’s gift, Damon. I promise to keep it a secret.”

“What happened to my daughter, Alan? You promised to take care of her!”

“Sir Thomas Sharpe happened.”

Damon drew in a breath as he looked back to his daughter.

“The other night he was here and invited us to the celebration at his uncle’s estate.”

“If she told me it was him, I never would have let her go.”

“He played her and embarrassed her in front of the Kielder society. He chose to be with Edith Cushing, so be it. She ran and he followed us outside to the stables. She was willing to walk the whole way back.”

“As we know she would have, my boy. Thank you for returning her.”

“That’s not all. We heard Lucille outside the property and Cassia found her first. She was practically torn to pieces. The doctors gave her something to sleep,” he said pulling out a waiting needle.

“Thank you, Alan for everything you have done.”

“I understand this isn’t the time for something so minuscule and selfish but within the next year or the year after, I wish to ring her with your blessing and her choice. I’ve seen her too hurt by life and know I can make one better for her.”

“Alan McMichael, you’ve had my blessing from the day I met you. All I ask is that you keep her away from Thomas Sharpe. The Devil is out for him.”

“Consider it done, sir. I also wish to stay with her the next few days, to make sure she’s okay with your permission.”

“I can tell Daniel to let your parents know that you are back and your things will be kept in the back office.”

“I’ll tend to the store for a bit as I’m unemployed at the moment. Nottingham passed and I’m not sure what will become of the Workshop.”

“That won’t be necessary, just stay with her as long as it takes.”

Damon left Alan with Cassia as he left orders with the staff at the inn and returned to the Crossings in hopes that his daughter wouldn’t give in the madness that was cursed upon her.

-

Deacon sat across the table as he looked to Thomas. No one had the stomach to eat anything but there was tea. There was always tea. Thomas was disappointed that Cassia and Alan were gone and Mr. Cushing had begun to depart with his daughter so suddenly. He remembered pulling her aside for a moment.

_“Are you going to be alright,” she asked hushed._

_“I understand that I asked for your hand but I need a few weeks, two at best to handle my sister… her remains.”_

_Edith bit her lip to the consequences of her fun._

_“I understand completely, Thomas. Take the time that you need.”_

_“Thank you. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”_

He had kissed her on the lips and watched as the carriage disappeared from sight around the bend. Now he sat arranging Lucille’s funeral the way that she wanted.

“I understand she said she didn’t want her share but a deal is a deal, Thomas. The money, both her share and yours will be in your possession by the end of the week. Did she say where she wanted to be buried?”

“I want her next to mother and father, in our plot near the outside of Corbridge.”

“I arrange everything as long as you stay away from the Crossings.”

Thomas felt embarrassed. Everyone knew. Everyone. He only shook his head and thought of which flowers to set at his sister’s grave.

“Lilies should be fine on the casket before they wilt.”

-

Cassia had quickly grown a fever and Alan followed Damon’s instructions by the letter. She was given a spoon of elixir every few hours and Alan made sure there was always a cool cloth to her head. He did his best to keep her from rocking. Cassia hadn’t opened her eyes since she was sedated in the lake house. His heart broke as she cried in her sleep but not once did she call out for Thomas.

“How have I not seen her like this after all this time? I could have married her sooner…”

He looked down to her in her nightgown as he cleaned the collecting sweat from her neck. He would have given anything to see her dream peacefully. Near sundown, Alan was taken from his thoughts as young Daniel showed up at the wagon.

“Sir, there are some men here to see you.”

“Tell them I am busy.”

“They said it was of great importance.”

“Names?”

“Tolland Nottingham and Deacon Walter. They said to send for you at once.”

“Ask what they want and let them know I am tied up in very delicate personal affairs.”

Alan huffed his breath as the young boy returned so soon.

“They said they’ll meet with you tomorrow in Hexham for the matter of Mr. Nottingham.”

“Fine.”

Alan closed them off from the world and blew out the candle. He loosened his shirt from his trousers to get comfortable in the space between Cassia and the wagon wall. He put his arms around her breathing body and pulled her close. Within the shut wagon, Alan could feel a breeze. There was a wind on the outside, rattling and rocking the wagon as he slipped into the bed next to Cassia.

There was so much to think about and much to do in the next days. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to his parents when he got home. The back office did hold his things and he would have to take a carriage to Hexham. For now, he held Cassia in his arms as her fever began to calm itself. He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled to the oils and soaps she used to wash herself up. She must have put so much work into herself only for it to be put to waste.

Alan closed his eyes and sighed, smelling the fields of flowers in her hair. Gypsy, witch, gardener, lady… Everything that Cassia was, put a smile to his lips.

_Alan knew he was dreaming as he looked around to the church setting. A single choir boy’s voice filled the church as he turned towards the light. Vases of flowers filled his eyes as he saw the single Tudor Rose standing at the end of the aisle. A tear fell from his eye as Alan saw Cassia take a single step into the church. A smile graced her beautiful face as she looked up from her bouquet to him._

_Alan was frozen in fear as a dark figure appeared behind Cassia and lifted her from her feet as she was dragged into the hallway. Alan heard as Cassia screamed his name. Alan screamed her own as he followed the shadow to a hidden pew in the church._

_“Cassia!”_

_She shot out her hand to try and reach for Alan as she was thrown over the side of a stair railing above him. He fell to the ground as the carpet pulled him to the stairs. He lifted his head as he met the blackened eyes of Thomas Sharpe as he shredded Cassia’s dress opened and exposed her to Alan. The dress fell in ribbons at her feet as she tried to fight Thomas away. He only turned her into his arms as he pressed her body into the nearest pillar and kissed her._

_Alan saw a shadow fell from Thomas’ tongue to Cassia’s as her newly naked body fell in Thomas’ hands. He saw as a battle of the darkness and her visions collide together as Thomas brought his lips to her skin, pursing them around her perked nipple. The pleasure sent a moan out of her throat and at once, the darkness completely consumed her. Thomas turned her as she braced the railing, smiling as he reached for the front closure of his trousers._

Alan shook himself awake and saw the wagon in darkness. He groaned as his cock strained a great deal in his trousers. He pushed himself away from the bed and ran outside to the hidden edge of the wagon as he looked in every direction to make sure he wasn’t disturbed. Alan pulled the swollen cock from his pants as he held on to himself for dear life.

He moaned, remembering the way Cassia was bent over in her dream. Alan moved his hips into his hand for more friction as his head fell back.

“C-Cassia…”

His fingers dug into the wood as he came wildly, spilling his seed to the dead grass. Alan caught his breath as he braced the side of the wagon. The dream was greatly disturbing to him and he had never thought of another female in such a fashion, not even Edith. He turned, pressing his back to the wood as his father’s voice filled his head.

“In the true manner and duties of a husband, you are entitled certain things of your wife. She will cook for you, keep your clothes mended and be your shoulder to cry on if you need it. There are so many adolescence nowadays giving up their virtue at the bat of an eyelash. Purity is until your wedding night. Only then may you properly fornicate as it will be your right as a husband…”

Alan shook his head at Cassia being his and making her… No. He still had no right to claim her. She still needed more time.

He pushed himself back into his pants and fixed his clothes accordingly. He closed the door behind him, checking Cassia’s fever as it slowly started to lower. She moaned again as he laid behind her without a sound. He pressed the palm of his hand to her brow for fresh, cooler water to ease her temporary suffering.

Soon morning would come and he would have to leave Cassia behind. If he could, he would have taken it to Buckingham Palace and back but she needed to be alone. Soon enough, sun poked through the wagon as he stretched across the bed. He looked next to him as the bed was empty.

“Cassia?”

She wasn’t at the stove or anywhere in the wagon at all. Alan tucked his shirt back into his trousers as he stumbled from the wagon back, in search for Cassia as he found her bent over her herbs, checking and picking a few for the days stew. The edge of her nightgown showed off the back of her neck and her shoulder. Alan was slightly embarrassed as his mouth watered for her. What the blanket not covering her shape through the sheer material in the growing dawn, he felt himself harden slowly.

“What are you doing up? Your father wants you resting.”

Cassia was taken by surprise as she reached for the blanket behind her. Alan smiled at her modesty, seeing a few of her simple curves as she blushed and gave her a good looking at. She had undone the rest of her hair as it sat over her shoulder and the beauty of her face was no longer hidden by the expensive makeup.

“I-I’m sorry, Alan. I just-I’m better, I swear.”

Alan smiled as he embrace Cassia enough for him to hide his _feelings_ for her.

“I would rather you rest after everything that has happened, I’m surprised you aren’t mad in complete shock.”

Cassia tore her eyes away from him as she began to blush. She knew sooner or later she would have to talk about what happened the previous nights before at the Lake House.

“You told him, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry, Cassia. I didn’t want to lie. He isn’t mad that you lied but more mad that he let you go.”

“I guess I go back to my Crossings…”

“No,” he said tilting her chin up, “now you go back to the wagon and rest for the day.”

“I understand and the fact that I am also keeping you from your work. For that I apologize.”

“No, need. Mr. Nottingham passed the night we were at the lake house, it was peaceful.”

“God, I’m so sorry Alan.”

“Everything will be alright and for the best. I’m to leave within the hour for Hexham for business matters but that is something for me to worry about. Understand?”

Cassia shook her head as he tighten his hand to hers and lead her back to the bed. He made her tea from the store as he readied himself for the day ahead. Damon was able to stop him, informing him to take one of the inn’s carriages to Hexham and he himself would tell his parents of his news.

Alan sighed in relief, imagining how his father would accept the news. Alan grabbed the cup of tea and headed to the wagon as he found Cassia resting in her bed as she played with the sunshine that seeped through the wall.

“Look at you, Mr. McMichael. You almost had me mistake you for a proper gentleman.”

He chuckled as he set her tea down next to her bed and kissed her forehead.

“After all this time, you honestly think me as proper? Don’t tell anyone, my Cassia. I’d have to beat away the women with a stick.”

“I would gladly watch as you disappear in the sea of willing wives-to-be,” she giggled as she slowly closed her eyes.

“I don’t know when I’ll be back but should I return late, I will see you tomorrow. I promise.”

“I’ll keep you to that.”

“And you to staying in the bed or else I’ll take you over my knee,” he said closing the wagon before he realized what he said as Cassia tried covering her mouth from laughing. She closed her eyes, smiling as she decided to let the events of the past days be nothing more than a memory to no longer burden her.

Cassia sipped her tea and tucked the blankets underneath her, glad that she had someone like Alan at her side. She could smell him in the sheets as she was lulled into a guarded sleep while a single shadowed demon kept watch over her from the side of the wagon.

-

Alan put one foot in front of the other as he climbed the steps of the office, meeting Deacon Walter with a smile.

“Good morning, Mr. Walter.”

“Thank you for meeting with us and I apologize for coming on such a short notice yesterday. How is Miss Galshire?”

“She was feverish yesterday but is much better now and insisted on working. She agreed for another day of rest before returning to her store.”

“She is a strong woman, that one. Just like her father. I would have though any of you would have gone mad with the other night.”

Alan had done his best to keep a straight face on remembering how Lucille was covered in her own body parts and blood. He pushed the image away again, knowing all would now be alright.

“We will survive, sir.”

“I also give my condolences for Mr. Nottingham.”

“I should be saying such things to his brother. Is he here?”

“Waiting as we speak…”

“Let’s not keep him waiting any longer.”

The hours seemed to pass by quicker than he imagined. Theodore Nottingham had equally spilt up his assets between his brother, Tolland and the only thing close to a son that he ever wished for, Alan. The workshop would be his and the home of Theodore Nottingham would be his, if he wanted it as well. Alan sat with his thoughts as the gentleman took a break from the formalities of a dead man as he finished his third cup of tea. Everything was moving all so quickly. He now had money, land for his own use and security for his future.

He would have his own shop if he wanted. The house was his if he wanted. He would finally be free of his father and he could begin to properly save up to purchase a fresh ring for Cassia rather than a second choice of Edith’s. He followed the men back into the office as Tolland sighed.

“Deacon,” he started, “I have a new wife and a child on the way. I am starting to grow older than I once was and we both know it.”

“What are you proposing?”

“I will take over the Corbridge workshop and Theodore’s home in exchange for him taking the house and taking over the workshop here. Hexham holds no place for me anymore and it will be good for the baby.”

“Tolland, I can’t take your home away from you,” said Alan.

“My boy,” said Tolland as he smoothed his greying hair back, “This was what Theodore would have wanted. I can take you across the whole land of England in the next few weeks and show you what it’s like to be a real businessman. There are so many printing shops in need of your watchful eyes. My brother took you in at a mere 15 and showed you everything he knew. You have plans to wed, yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I have all the money I need from my years of work. Take the offer and the life for yourself that you deserve. You meant the world to Theodore. Do this from him and your future.”

Alan was astonished that the good fortune pressed upon him.

“It would seem God is only smiling on me at the expense of other people’s pain and misery but I’ll do it.”

The men shook hands all around as a pair of footsteps halted at the office. Alan felt a rush of anger fill him for an unknown reason. The knock made his finger form over the sides of the armchair as Deacon allowed Thomas to enter. Alan kept his eyes forward, excepting the deed to Theodore’s possessions for safe keeping until Tolland’s new family and things were moved to Corbridge. Alan had his room with his father for a while and he also had Cassia. He would make sure to stop by the shop here to purchase parchment and a quill to keep himself connected with Cassia and give her the escape she would need.

Alan kept his eyes to the ground as Tolland made plans for a will to be drawn when he returned for his wife. He fixed the top hat before he turned for the door, only for Thomas to block him slightly.

“Mr. McMichael.”

Alan could take the guilty tension from Thomas.

“Sir Sharpe, my condolences for your sister.”

“Thank you, we are burying her tomorrow.”

Thomas didn’t want to specify that he would be in Corbridge with Deacon. Tolland put his hand at Alan’s shoulder, joining the men.

“I need to go back home to collect my things, Tolland.”

“That is fine. I need to grovel to my wife and prepare. Pack only few a week or so and I will come for you in the morning.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tolland tipped his hat and departed. Alan brushed past Thomas as he started to close the door.

“Congratulations on your new fortune, Mr. McMichael,” said Sharpe with a dull tone.

“Thank you.”

He turned on his heel and headed straight to the carriage not to give Thomas the chance at a pity ridden explanation of the disposal of his oldest friend. He was almost tempted to turn around and tell Thomas he was allowed in the church when he married Cassia but he didn’t want to make a scene.

A smiled appeared as he looked straight on to the other side of the carriage. Soon he would be back to collect his things and explain his again sudden departure to Cassia. He clenched the papers in his hand, knowing he’ll head to his home first. Alan didn’t wait for his father but his wife arrived with some bread to fill him as he packed for the weeks ahead.

“We just want you to know that we are proud of you, Alan. Your father…”

“…is passed out drunk. It will be a blessing to have me leave.”

“Please don’t say that, I still love you as mine.”

He smiled as he embraced his mother and grabbed a change of clothes for the morning.

“Do me a favor and watch over Cassia while I’m away her father is a busy man.”

“I understand. I’ll also wait for word to move your things.”

“I don’t really have much, do I?”

“Still, I will do what I can with your father.”

“Thank you,” he smiled as he left a kiss at the top of his mother’s head.

Alan didn’t bother with his hat or a jacket as he made his way to the inn to inform Damon of his return.

“Last I saw, she was waiting for you so you could help her walk around her garden.”

Alan smiled as he made his way back to the wagon. The Crossings was long since closed and he shut off the alley so they would not be disturbed. He was glad that Cassia had stayed true to her word as he found her sleeping in bed. He lit a single candle as the sun disappeared over Corbridge.

Alan decided to close the door again as raccoons were scratching at the back door as they did nights before. There was no point with the locks as long as they didn’t mess with the handles, nothing would get in. He left a single candle lit as he read over the arrangements of the next few weeks, most time being spent in England only to accompany Tolland on business matters.

He was almost heartbroken at leaving Cassia, his Cassia on her own but she was the one that insisted she would be alright. He closed his eyes for a moment to think about how he would ask for Cassia’s hand. It was far too close now to ask her but he didn’t want to keep her waiting. Within the first week of payment, how would have a ring waiting…

Behind his eyes, he saw her in a white dress, smiling as she walked down the aisle. He wanted her hair in the long flowing braid it was meant to be as she clutched the lilies and daisies that she grew. All as it should have been. Alan smiled thinking of either using a church to his parent’s wishes or just have Damon wed them in a simple ceremony outside as he drifted to sleep in his rocking chair in the far corner of the wagon.

The shadow waited until he was close to sleep as it sensed Cassia in the bed. Her innocence made its mouth water as Edith had given them one simple instruction.

_“Have some fun with her, I don’t care in what way.”_

What better way to have fun with a gypsy virgin than to toy with her innocence. The shadow creaked under the door, slowly creeping up the side of the wall and onto the bed. It reached out and caressed her naked ankle, slowly tickling her calf as she turned in her sleep. Its’ tongue swept up her thigh as she shivered from the sensation, climbing up in the creases of the sheets. She eased herself from her side to her back as her legs opened a fraction.

The shadow hissed as the faint essence of her core, licking its faceless lips. It formed strong, rough hands as its fingers teased under her legs. Goosebumps raised throughout her whole body as she slept. She didn’t feel as the bottom of the nightgown was pushed close to her waist. Cassia wanted badly to open her eyes to yell at Alan for taking advantage of her as she was sleeping but the hands, the wanting hands. She never knew such a thing existed for her, she would indulge him first.

 _Cassia_ …

Her head tilted to the side, hearing the faintest whisper as she tried to follow the voice.

 _Cassia_.

“Thomas?”

 _Cassia_.

Alan’s voice took its place as a foreign body heat towered over her.

“Who are you?”

She got no answer but the voice that was calling out to her. She knew better to stay still as she tried to force herself awake. She could feel the same dark aura that was in her back room and just as the one that toyed with her dress in her twisted vision.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up…”

“ _Do as you wish_ ,” said the voice as it kissed her inner thigh, “ _and I shall do the same_.”

Cassia was stuck to her mattress as she could feel a long, slimy tongue scale up her inner thigh, getting closer to her core. The sensation was frightening and left a thrill for more in her veins as the hands gently pried her legs farther apart. The thing hovered over her, almost pressing its face to her as it inhaled her scent.

_“The little gypsy witch…”_

There was a moment of warmth from its huffed breath and a joint of sensation as it swept its long tongue straight to her core and filled her mind with new visions of darkened moans and lustful flesh.

The wood creaked as Alan woke to check on Cassia. She moaned as if her sides were bothering her. He reached for the ales behind him, only finding empty bottles when her gasp for breath made him turn back. Alan was petrified at the sight of Cassia.

Her hands grabbed the mattress under her as her legs slowly opened and bent slightly at the knees. Alan wasn’t sure of what to do. He blushed at a moan that had slipped her mouth and her back arching from the bed altogether.

“Move, Alan. She deserves privacy.”

It was probably best if she were having such dreams instead of bloodied nightmares. He rose from his chair as the smallest bit of movement stopped him. From between Cassia’s legs, a head slowly rose with two hands appearing at the tops of her thighs from underneath the thin sheet. Cassia mewled softly but loud enough to send a stirring to the front of Alan’s trousers.

“No.”

But he wasn’t sure what he was saying no to. Either the thing touching Cassia between her legs or the fact Alan was about to lay claim to her front of the being between her legs. He knew he was slipping to madness as he heard whispers in the shadows.

_“Cassia. Sweet, sweet Cassia…”_

The thing started to bob its head in a fluid motion between her legs as Cassia’s hand shot up to grip the wall. Alan saw one of the hands move from her thigh and travel upwards under her nightgown. Horror struck Alan as a blackened hand wrapped its scaly fingers around her breast and toyed with her flesh. With each breath of air, the neckline expose more of her flesh as it called out to him.

Her eyes flew open, Alan thought in anger, but he was hypnotized by the glowing white of her eyes as they were sight on no one place. Her whole body jolted as her hips bucked up sharply to the creature, snapping Alan from his fear. He paced to the bed and flung the sheets back, seeing nothing but Cassia’s half naked body and her open legs.

He turned to the dark corners of the wagon to the soft hissing in the shadows as he slowly braced the bed behind Cassia.

“ _No_ ,” they hissed in anger, “ _No claim, no claim_ …”

“She is not yours, demons. Be gone from here.”

“ _NO_!”

“A-Alan…”

He could hear Cassia call out for him, aware that she was still in her visions. Her body writhed and shook, her scent filled his nose as he looked back to the advancing shadow. Alan pulled her flush to his chest and smiled.

“I claim her.”

_“No claim!”_

Alan placed a kiss on her bent neck, moaning as he began to pull the neckline of her gown down until the upper part of her flesh was exposed to the hissing wagon.

“I claim her. She is mine!”

Alan was unstoppable as his hand ventured down and stroked her open legs. His mouth dropped at the wetness between her legs. He dragged his fingers up to the groove of her core and began to slowly stroke at her clit. His hardness pained him as he pressed himself into Cassia’s now bare bottom. He snaked his arm under her body and rutted against her in agonizing, lustful strokes.

Alan could make out claws and teeth from the darkness as he moved his hand quicker. Cassia propped herself on a single foot, moving with Alan’s hand as he teased the beginning of her chest with his lips. He turned Cassia to her side and dragged his tongue across a petrified nipple. Her whole head rocked back to the bed as Cassia filled the wagon with her native tongue.

“Alan,” she faintly whimpered.

“I am here, my Cassia.”

She bucked again with her hand unknowingly reaching for Alan’s loins as his body hunched over hers in delicious pain. He thrusted his hips up into her palm as they became a unison of lustful moving body parts. The shadows receded back to the corners and fled back to Hell as Alan began to draw closer to his release.

There was too much impropriety in what he was doing to Cassia but his sudden desire for her took him over completely as he rutted fully against her, turning her almost on her stomach. Alan snapped his hips to Cassia’s clutching grip while she was overcome with complete bliss. Her back arched wildly to Alan as her legs closed tightly around his arching fingers.

Her small whimpers were shadowed by his grunts as the inside of his trousers were coated with his seed. Alan panted heavily at her neck. He felt submerged in euphoria as he held on to Cassia. He placed a kiss at her sweating skin and fixed her nightgown properly around her body as he wrapped the sheet around her body to keep her shielded from himself.

“You are mine, Cassia and I will make sure nothing touches you again. I promise.”

He brought his aching fingers from between Cassia’s leg to his waiting nose as he inhaled her scent. He knew his fingers were coated with her as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and saved the wetness for his further weeks ahead of him. He pushed the cloth back into his pocket and licked what was left from the tips of his fingers as his eyes sealed shut in desire to touch her again.

Alan fully embraced Cassia as he closed his eyes and dreamed of the next time he would see her again. For now, Edith watched in defeat, for this time, as Alan fell asleep, smiling as he wrapped his arm protectively around the gypsy.


	8. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for dubious consent

Edith kept her eyes closed as her shadow cased the room and helped her slumber for a short time longer. She had never known a peaceful thing such as sleep and used it well to her advantage. She was able to spy on Alan, Cassia and Thomas without even lifting a finger. Disappointment struck her as she wasn’t able to use all of her powers to benefit her. She didn’t think properly when she told Thomas to take the time that she needed.

Alan sat across from Tolland as he was looking over the papers for the next few weeks. The sun was starting to rise as the carriage rolled its wheels over the borders of Corbridge into Hexham. He knew he was to dread the feel of abandoning Cassia when she needed him most. He shook his head as he looked outside to the passing landscape. Cassia was a strong, young woman and could handle herself. It would only be a few weeks and the money to come after would be enough for them. Guilt sunk into his veins as he thought about Cassia giving up her shop, she would be devastated but they would come to that bridge when the time came.

A larger guilt sunk deeper into his veins as he saw Deacon Walter’s carriage pass by. Alan looked out the window to the second, smaller carriage carrying a clean wooden coffin. He pressed himself to the back of the seat, doing anything from jumping out of the carriage and retrieving Cassia.

They would only be in Corbridge to bury Lucille and then they would be gone. He prayed on everything that was good that Cassia would read his letter and follow his instructions to the letter. The pit in his stomach grew as both carriages carried on in different directions.

“Are you alright, Alan?”

“I fear that the Devil is in Corbridge.”

“Well, perhaps its better that we departed.”

Alan wished it was. He kept his handkerchief closed tightly in his hand as something of Cassia to hold onto and remind him of why he was in the carriage in the first place.

-

Cassia felt her cocoon of warmth grow cold as she woke. The wagon door was open with a letter pinned to the wood. Cassia lifted to herself from the mattress, feeling a sudden ache and throbbing as she stood on her feet. She remembered the night before when she thought Alan… No… It was only a dream, it must have been. She remembered the shadows in her dream as their hands caressed the skin on her legs.

She smiled at the thought of Alan where Thomas was placed in her mind. Thomas would no longer have a place in her heart or in her dreams. She bent down to her bed and brought the pillow up to her nose, smelling Alan’s scent in the fibers. She was confused the first morning as she woke, finding him behind her but perhaps…

The throbbing grew worse as she closed her legs tightly. Cassia left the blanket were it fell as she picked up the letter, glad at the thinness of the envelope she opened it and looked to his handwriting.

 

_My Dearest Kizzy,_

_I didn’t want to wake you with more news of my return, so I’ll keep this short. Try and take this day to rest again, you were growing a fever last night. I don’t want you about and fainting from fatigue._

_As of yesterday, I am to manage the workshop in Hexham and was given a house of my own! How’s that for maturing and making father proud? Mr. Nottingham’s brother is to take over the shop in Corbridge but wanted to take me around the better parts of England to make sure I was prepared for the future ahead. I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone but I will think of you every day and write when I can, Cassia, which leads me to my next topic of discussion._

_Things have changed for us in the past few days, mostly for unfortunate reasons. Things that were exciting, strange, terrible and very unfair but that is the point of life itself. I’m not really sure of what other way to say this._

_You, Cassia Galshire, have been a wondrous companion over the years. You are the wild type to run against the winds and refuse to adapt to the world around you. You see so much beauty in the world and I am amazed at a woman like you. I feel I may have disgraced myself for not protecting you from simple horrors such as modern propriety and aristocracy._

_I know this is of no time to ask this of you, my Kizzy but when I return in the next few weeks, I wish to properly court you. Life is short, as evidence by both Thomas and Lucille, God rest her soul. I have a chance to start life anew and I wish to start it with someone I know deserves to be loved, to be cared for when needed, the shoulder to cry on, be there to lift her up. This isn’t a proposal, Cassia but I will die before I let the Devil get its hands on you. I would fall to hell and back if it means your safety._

_Perhaps now is a time as good as any to say that I know of your gift. You don’t have to be under an obligation to explain this thing. It would explain, however the extra money of your palm reading._

_Lately, I have been fearing for you and so has your father. I’m not sure of how to word myself but please, please, Cassia keep yourself protected._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Alan_

 

“God dammit.”

Cassia looked down to the letter as she reread the letter a few times. There was too much to take from the letter that she already knew and confused her deeply in return.

“What do I do,” she asked herself.

She sighed and could smell the morning winds hit her as she felt the start of the approaching weather as raindrops fell to her face. The morning bustle could be heard from the streets. They called out to her, waiting for her to answer as she turned to her wagon and looked through the trunks for a dress as she only found one of her father’s old gardening shirts and a plain flat skirt. She was sure she had shead all the tears she could for Thomas as she tightened the belt on her skirt.

Cassia held up her head high and smiled knowing Alan would be there for her as he always was. She ran to the back porch of the store and stopped to hold her hand out to the rain, to wander in it as she always did.

_“You should see how the rain embraces her…”_

She could hear _him_ as she drew her hand back and departed to the dryness of her store, refusing to think about Thomas Sharpe any longer.

Hours passed as Thomas checked the pocket watch in his waistcoat. It was a few minutes before noon and a few members of the engagement party showed under the various darkened umbrellas. He was sure prayers were said from the bible as people bowed their heads and prayed for Lucille’s soul safe passage to heaven. The rain had picked up a considerable amount as Thomas held his coat together with one hand and shook the hands of the other mourners in the other as the funeral had come to a close due to the weather.

Thomas had tucked his handkerchief for Lucille as he always did in his glove, holding on to that last bit of her.

_“Go. Be with your bride.”_

_How could this have happened_ , he asked himself. He had seen her moments before he asked for Edith’s hand. Time had passed as everyone had given them their congratulations as well as a few harshly stern looks from the elder guests that knew Cassia’s father. He had paid them no mind as he noticed both Lucille and Edith were not in sight. He pulled Carter aside, asking of Edith but quietly fearing of his sister’s well-being more. If Carter found Edith, Lucille wouldn’t be far off. The minute he saw Cassia with Alan, he strolled forward not thinking about what he had truly done.

Thomas looked straight forward at the coffin. The petals on the lilies were starting to rot softly as they danced from the hard rain. He felt a soft hand at his back with a warm touch he could feel through his heavy coat. He could only remember a soft touch on the front porch of the Crossings.

“Thomas?”

His head turned so quickly that his top hat almost feel to the ground. His moment of hope disappeared as he saw Edith and her father dressed in black. Edith’s pale face was hidden behind the blackened vail as she held onto Carter’s arm.

“My boy,” said Carter hushed, “I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I don’t mean to bring up a changed matter to something like this but…”

“I understand about the wedding and I give my most sincere apologies.”

“It is fine, Thomas. It’s not like this was your fault.”

Edith bit her lip as Carter tightened his grip on her daughter. To anyone, it would have looked like a father holding his daughter’s hand tightly. Edith winced under the lightening as Carter’s fevered hand scorched her mortal skin as a quick punishment.

“I don’t think I’ll need the weeks as I said before. Perhaps a few days’ time, Edith?”

“Yes, I do believe so. Take the night for yourself, we will here should you need us.”

They both turned and began to walk away as Edith hid her giggle from plain sight.

“Could you not be so pleased with yourself?”

“Yes, I know, father. I’ll brand him tonight. He’s already exhausted himself more than he has. I can’t have him like a lump of hay now, can I?”

“Do not disappoint me, Edith. Once you are done, we are going home. I don’t need you drawing attention to ourselves.”

They disappeared behind the row of bushes, out of everyone’s sight as everyone turned for the carriages. Deacon held the matter of talking with the Father about wedding preparations for a few days’ time. With his uncle pleased at the coming union of his nephew to carried on with others about the church and talk of the tailor. All Thomas could do was look at the coffin over his shoulder as it was slowly placed in the ground.

He felt foolish for a second about thinking Cassia would show. He had wanted her there to see Lucille as she was buried but she had already seen what was inside the coffin as he and Alan had. He was numb as they boarded the carriage and made for the inn.

“Thomas?”

Deacon waved his hand in front of his face as Thomas noticed they were at the hotel already. Thomas climbed the steps and was steadfast as the young woman behind the counter gave them their keys. He could feel the unamused look of the young woman as her glare burned into his soul. Deacon was giving instructions to the driver for departure the next morning as Thomas was alone for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, Thomas could see Damon waiting at the kitchen door with his tanned arms crossed.

Thomas left Deacon and the deserved scowls as he ascended the stairs and shut himself away from the world around him. He sank to the bed and let his grief consume him. He sobbed into his hands and shook out of his wet clothes. He looked around the room, thankful that it wasn’t the one he was given last time.

“Thomas?”

“Yes?”

“They’re about to serve supper, are you coming down?”

“No, thank you. I only want to rest.”

“Alright, then. I’ll see you in the morning then. Good night.”

Thomas refused to answer back as he slid between the sheets. The rain trickled down the window pane reflecting his tears as they fell to his pillow case. Lucille was his foundation and now with her gone, he was sure he was going to fall through the ground into nothingness. He closed his eyes looking to Cassia as she smiled to him.

“Thomas…”

Edith’s voice fell from her lips as he reached up and caressed her face. His eyes opened to the blackened room. He didn’t fight his unseen restraints and slowly turned his head to the being near the fireplace. The rough, flat table had grown soft underneath him as the figure stepped forward, revealing Edith to him in a darkened robe.

“Edith?”

“Shh… Everything will be alright.”

She smoothed the hair back from his head as the bedlinens wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles. He looked down in a panic as he was naked. Edith smiled, looking to a bound Thomas as she straddled his hips.

“Just relax. It’ll be over in a moment.”

“What will?”

“Open your mind…”

Edith’s nails grew to impossible talons and moaned painfully as thorn began to pierce out through her skin. Her growing paleness struck Thomas in horror as he looked up to Edith. Her hair began to curl with cobwebs as it fell over her shoulder.

“What’s going on? Where am I?”

“Where you belong, my love.”

“Let me go now!”

Thomas pulled at his bonds as Edith wrapped her nails around Thomas’ jaw as he fought her grip.

“If you don’t calm yourself, it will only burn worse.”

Edith teased his naked chest with a single, black talon as its tip rested at his heart. Thomas felt completely helpless as his nightmare began to feel more surreal. The talons scraped against two goosebumps, threatening to break his skin as he tried to stay still.

“Just clear your mind and relax.”

The talon sunk deep into Thomas’ chest, filling him with pain. Edith released her father’s seal into his heart. Thomas’ lungs exhaled with agony as he thrashed underneath Edith truer form as her eyes peeled back into blackness.

Thomas looked down his body, seeing burning lines running across his skin as he was scorched with the mark of the Devil. Edith poured as much darkness into his body as she could bear, parting with her darkest demons. She became unfocused as she tried to focus her energy to Thomas. She hadn’t wanted him so badly but she had a promise to keep to her mother.

_“I did this, all of this for you. Mark him, show him, birth the damned child and take the throne from your father.”_

Edith was emerged in the branding that she didn’t see as Thomas focused his pain elsewhere. Flames filled the room as the marks began to fade in his skin.

“Thomas…”

Cassia smiled down to him as the blistering patterns appeared. She played with the dangerously low neckline of the dark corset Edith had been wearing.

“Ca…”

“Shh,” she whispered as she pressed her finger to her lips.

The illusion reached for him as his hands were no longer bound. She guided his hands upwards to her chest as she let his feel her skin. The corset didn’t fight him as he lowered to the cloth to reveal her breast to him. Thomas licked his lips as Cassia spread her thighs wider for him, grinding her hips into his naked pelvis as he moaned. Her dark eyes blackened as his desire for her grew immensely. He could hear Edith’s voice fall from her throat again.

“Don’t fight it, Thomas. The hunger. Use it. Use me. Ravage me, Thomas.”

Edith grew weak as she withdrew her talon and fell over the side of the table weak. She fell through the floor and straight to her chambers in hell as she had exhausted her powers. The shadows lingered as they caressed Thomas’ skin.

“The gypsy virgin. He senses the gypsy. Find her and her flesh!”

“No!”

Thomas woke from his nightmare. He moved from the bed to his nightstand table as he closely inspected his skin. The marks were gone as sweat took their place. He panted, wiping away his fevered skin and inhaled a foreign, delicious scent. He followed it to the window as he lifted the glass for fresh air.

“Old damn fool.”

His eyes found Cassia as she moved through the rain and stormed into the alley leading to the back of the store. Thomas inhaled again and smelled the innocence of her. He moaned in a moment of weakness, feeling himself harden more than wood. He didn’t see which clothes he dressed himself in as his mind was fogged with Cassia. He gripped the window pane and swung himself out of the window as he slowly stalked the roof.

It had to be well close to midnight as he licked the fast rainwater from his lips.

“Cassia…”

-

_Earlier that evening_

 

“Cassie, my lass.”

“Hello, ma’am. How may I help you today?”

Cassia bent over as she helped wipe rainwater off of the old woman that entered her shop.

“I was told to come here for an effective remedy.”

“Well, you obviously came to the right place. What is it you need?”

“I know you’re closing but my bones, they hurt so much. I know I am old but there is so much pain that I just can’t stand it anymore. I want to live out the rest of my days without pain. Please, can you help?”

“I can’t cure old age but I can help a fraction with the pain.”

Cassia ran to the far end of her shop and looked carefully at the bottles. Her hand found a worn brown bottle she only had a few of.

“Here,” she said wrapping the bottle and placing it in the woman’s bag, “Put a teaspoon of this into your morning and evening tea. One cup each. You have to add it when you fresh stoop your tea, yeah?”

“Thank you, thank you, my dear. You are an angel!”

The woman hugged Cassia the best she could as she gave her a small bag of gold coins.

“Wait now. This is way, way too much!”

“I don’t have a long time left on this earth. Use it for your future with your love.”

“I don’t have a love yet.”

“That isn’t true. I’ve seen Alan with my own two eyes in this shop, sometimes twice a day. I wish you luck, my dear.”

“Do you need help to your carriage?”

“No. I want to remember this pain, for tomorrow, I shall be a fraction of a new woman thanks to you.”

Cassia smiled as the old woman refused help from her coachman. She turned and smiled as she looked the front door to the Crossings. With rag in hand, she cleared the dust from the entirety of the shop and swept away any cobwebs that dare showed its face to her. This is it, she thought to herself, I’ve put it off far enough. She had wanted to put as much time between this and seeing her father. She hadn’t seen it since she left with Alan for Deacon Walter’s lake house. She wrapped her head in a shawl and ran through the rains to the inn. The young woman looked up in surprise unsure of what to do as she was already starting to depart for her room for the night.

“Where is he?”

“He doesn’t want to be disturbed by anyone.”

“I’m his daughter.”

“By anyone.”

Cassia ignored her as she made her way into the kitchen as Damon cursed to the bubbled floor in his native tongue. He pushed himself from the floor as he rushed to a boiling pot as he carelessly flung in several ingredients. Cassia knew a curse when she saw one.

“Papa?”

“You lied to me.”

Cassia’s hair stood on end as she heard the bitterness drip from her father’s lips.

“What are you doing?”

“He’s here right now. Upstairs, sleeping. He shouldn’t be here.”

Damon stirred the pot at no set pace as the contents threatened to spill over.

“Papa, you’re scaring me!”

Damon turned to look at her. He wasn’t sure of what he really was trying to do but he had to do something to save his daughter. Them he thought of how Edric Sharpe showed the festered splotch on his hand before his death. Damon took a few steps to close the space between him and Cassia. She could smell that he was drunk as he huffed his breath.

“You’re so hard headed like your damn mother! You don’t get disobedience from me.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong!”

Damon’s arm sailed in front of her as he struck Cassia across her face. The force of the slap made her crash into the bushels of vegetables for dinner the next night. She touched the side of her face, as the redness dulled painfully.

“He can’t have you, none of them can have you! I’ll keep you safe and so will Alan.”

“Stop it.”

“Thomas Sharpe has the Devil in him, girl. Can’t you see that?! I had to get you away!”

“Why did we really leave? You said he let you go.”

“Edric made a deal with Hellfire itself for himself. He cursed his family and look what it did. It took him and his wife. The Hell Hound claimed Lucille! YOU SAW HER BODY!!”

“I said that was enough!”

“He’s not going to take you. The demons will keep smelling you until I end him right here and now!”

He returned to his pot as he ignored the room completely. Cassia stepped forward and tried to put out the flames. Damon shoved his daughter back as her side hit the hard table enough for a bruise in the morning.

“You stubborn girl! I will die before I let you be taken as the Devil’s whore!”

Cassia set her teeth and grabbed the nearest frying pan. She shoved drunk Damon to the floor and swung the pan as it knocked the pot from its hook. Damon shouted in a fury as he watched Cassia dump the contents of his hard work to the floor. Cassia dropped the pan to the floor as he shot to his feet and slapped Cassia harder.

Cassia lunged forward and pushed Damon back against the preparation table. She reached into her boot as she drew her knife and pressed it to his throat enough to draw a fair amount of blood.

“You listen here. I am _no longer_ relation to you. If I see you in my store or at my wagon, hell. If you show your face to me again, I will gut you like a rotting fish!!”

Cassia let the worn man go as she stormed for her only existing sanctuary. She paced the street thinking of how to seal herself from Damon forever as the knife slowly flipped in her hands.

“Old damn fool,” she cursed to the empty streets.

New locks would be first, she would make a deal with the blacksmith for a better means of security. She paced outside whether or not to leave immediately or wait until she had enough money. She gave up as she sought refuge from the rain as she locked up her wagon. Her wagon, with memories shared by her and her father, along with the absent mother as she drove her knife into the nearest wall.

She stripped herself of her wet clothes and climbed into bed, letting the darkness comfort her. So many. There was so many of… So many thoughts. So many questions. So many voices, talking to her. Cassia only laid in bed, almost warm and sighed as she counted when the thunder shook the wagon. She found it hard to fall asleep when the pots would cling together on the other side of the wagon.

She kicked off her blanket and redressed in her old clothes. She would put herself to use, channeling all the anger and whatever else she felt into cleaning her store the way it was meant to be clean. She ran through the rain without anything else to shield herself as she made it to the store. Every lock on the door was secured, giving her a small scene of security. She hurried down the hallway, shaking the rain from her skin as Thomas watched her pass by in her father’s office.

A single moment passed as she did. Every movement, every sway of her wet curves, every memory of her sent him into a starving trance as his fingers curled to the arms of the rocking chair. He waited, knowing there was no power in the world to stop him from reclaiming what was rightfully his. He tried to think of Edith, only thinking of Cassia tenfold as it sent an incredible stir to his loins. He had to have her even if it killed him.

_“Don’t fight it, Thomas. The hunger. Use it. Use me. Ravage me, Thomas.”_

_Why_ , he thought to himself as his cock cringed painfully. He had his mind set on asking Cassia until Edith talked to him. He wanted to take it back. Thomas wasn’t ready to let her go, not yet, not without a taste.

Cassia flipped on the lights and saw how disgustingly spotless the shop was. She swiped her hand across the nearest counter, seeing no dust and smelling soap. She hunched over her stew pot and inspected the cleanliness as she shook her head. Things were in tiptop shape for her in her absence.

“Now why can’t it be like this when I’m here?”

She rung the last of the water from her skirt as she headed for her father’s office. She wasn’t sure why she never claimed it as her but the desk would suit her to rest for a few hours until the rain settled. She pushed the already open door wider and flipped on the light. There was no emotion to fill her as she saw Thomas clothed in only a drenched shirt and pants. Every memory together was pushed to the back of her mind as she stared down the man that had broken her heart.

“What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?”

Thomas remained silent as he reclined in Damon’s chair. There was a faint rumble in his chest only he could hear.

“I only wanted to talk.”

“You came all the way to Corbridge in barely any clothes just to talk. No, I’ve smelled horseshit that’s made more sense than that.”

“We’ve buried Lucille next to mother and father. We were going to leave in the morning. I need you to understand what happened.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen, Sharpe. Get out of my store before I kill you.”

Cassia left him in the back as she began to wipe down her once again bare shelves. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with Thomas and the frustration could help her get ready for the next day. She stood on her toes as she heard the footsteps on the main floor approach her.

Thomas turned her by her arm and pushed her hard into the nearest wall as he kept a tight grip on her arm. Cassia was almost struck in fear as Thomas looked to her through hooded eyes.

“I don’t love her, Cassia.”

“What the hell are you talking about Thomas?! Let me go!”

Thomas held her hands besides her head as he stepped closer pressing himself into Cassia as she tried to move away. She had noticed how the rainwater was falling from Thomas as he lurched over her. Thomas leaned into Cassia’s neck, licking her skin a single time to calm her as she hid a moan the best she could. She didn’t even hear Thomas chuckle as he looked into her eyes.

“Do you remember when we are younger, Kizzy? Our fathers had us married?”

“It wasn’t real, not like what you have with Edith. Go back to your fucking chosen bride and leave me be!”

“You were so beautiful then, even more now. If I could, I would take it all back and take you instead.”

Thomas caught Cassia by surprise as his hand had quickly gathered the skirts of her dress. There was no anvil to pushing him away as Cassia had to practically use most of her strength to give herself some leverage. Thomas could only see Cassia, feel her as he snaked his other hand under her skirt. His hands roamed her naked bottom, giving her chills. Cassia wanted to open her mouth and scream but her eyes were filled with the lustful visions again as she fought to stay in her body.

“Thomas, please stop,” she begged.

His hands moved lower under her bottom as a single finger dipped between the back of legs, giving her lips a single swipe. Cassia gasped as he moved closer to her, to every part of her. She could feel something brewing on the inside of her, it reminded her of their kiss only filling tenfold with an unwanted craving that terrified her to her core. The feel of Cassia was more than he ever thought. Every inhale of her skin was sweet, so sweet as his tongue refused to leave her skin. He had to heave her.

He pulled himself away as his breathing turned uneven. Cassia gasped at the animal Thomas had become as she slowly put her arms down to brace the wall. Thomas pulled at the top of her shirt as it slowly came undone from her skirt. Cassia wanted him so badly but she knew she couldn’t have him like this. She grabbed one of the clean stew bowls and smashed it against his head. Cassia ran for the back as Thomas cried out in pain. He chased after, pushing her to the floor as she fell in a heap, striking her head firmly enough to go weak.

Propriety, decency, and morality had vanished from Thomas completely as he scooped Cassia from the floor by her waist. His appetite of desire for her grew vastly as he swiped the papers and books from the table that acted as Damon’s desk and placed her gently on her side. He unhooked his belt from his trousers, feeling the leather slip through his fingers as she did when he asked Edith to be his. He looped the leather around her wrists, tightening it as Cassia started to struggle against him.

“Thomas? What are you doing?!”

He ignored her and turned her to her back. Thomas saw the tears flowing from her now flushed cheeks as she pulled at the belt, causing her pain. The rain began to fall in sheets as the lights flickered in and out. Cassia screamed out for help until Thomas slowly stalked her body.

“Something is wrong. I-I don’t know but…”

“Thomas, please let me go. Just go back to Edith and you never have to see me again.”

Thomas’ lip sneered in anger as he gripped Cassia by her throat. Cassia was helpless as the Devil looked down to her.

“No. You are mine, Cassia. All these years, you have always been mine and I will make sure no one takes you away from me again.”

A growl dropped from his throat as his hands formed to the front of Cassia’s chest. Cassia closed her eyes almost wanting to be anywhere but where she was pinned. He had unknowingly snaked himself between her legs.

“Look at me, Cassia.”

Cassia refused to listen as her body was slowly starting to react to Thomas’ strong hands. Thomas clenched his fingers to the opening of Cassia’s shirt.

“I said _look at me_!”

Thomas tore open the front of Cassia’s shirt as her eyes snapped open. The button bounced off the wooden floorboards with the clatter, bringing her back to reality. Her naked chest heaved in disbelief as Thomas licked his lips.

“Thomas…”

“Look at you, my Kizzy. A proper feast.”

Thomas dipped his head to her chest, kissing her skin until it hardened. She trembled in shock at what her body was allowing Thomas to do to her. He pinched her hard, drawing a painful moan from her as he decided enough was enough. He reached into her hair, giving her a sharp yank as he placed a passionate kiss to her lips. Thomas felt a fire kindled in him as she moaned, making him deepen the kiss as Cassia began to kiss him back.

She had to feel something for him. Two days ago, she must have been ready to say yes. He wasn’t about to finish her without knowing. He ripped the top of the skirt, leaving it useless as it feel to the ground. Cassia was too lost in Thomas to notice as his hand moved from her breast to between her legs, giving him space as she spread her legs for him.

Thomas’ jaw dropped as his fingers found her cunt, nearly dripping. He slowly eased a finger within her as she winced in pain. His lips pursed around one of her nipples to counter the pain. He pressed his thumb to her clit as her body began to react greater to him.

“Don’t you see, Cassia? You want this. You need this. Don’t say no. Just except this. You will always be mine.”

She was being touched so carefully, so intimately and she was completely aware of how wrong it was. She moaned as his finger went deeper, stroking her walls as she tried to close her legs around his hand so he would stop. Thomas only chuckled. He pulled his hand away and licked his fingers clean, savoring the taste of her as he was about ready to burst.

“Be mine,” he pleaded.

“I-I can’t…”

He let her go and undid his trousers, allowing them to fall. Thomas gripped his cock, ready to give in as he looked down to Cassia. He pressed his cock flat to her cunt and leaned forward as he moved his hips up. Cassia was aware of what was about to happen but not sure of why she wanted Thomas. She wanted him to stay between her legs as her whimpers filled the room.

“Cassia, can’t you see this is what you do to me?”

Her wetness coated him completely as he looked down and guided his tip into her. Cassia pulled herself from him high long enough to see.

“Thomas, please don’t. I beg you…”

Thomas pushed his hips forward as Cassia threw her head back, crying out in pain. She had never know pain like this before in all her years. Thomas shuddered as he was consumed with the impossible tightness of her cunt. He controlled himself, snaking his hips slowly as his mouth fell ravishingly to her neck. Cassia’s voice broke into a sob as she realized what was happening. She felt like she was being split in two with Thomas adding to the pain as he sucked harshly at the crook of her neck.

She could feel his teeth, threatening to break her skin as the pain between her legs slowly gradually lessened. He let go her neck, panting as one hand gripped her hips as the other undid the belt from her hands. All pain was gone from her as a coil began to wind in her stomach. Cassia could hear a plea fill the room, a hungry cry wanting so badly to be satisfied. She as mortified to realize it was all coming from her.

His hands roamed her body again, caressing every inch of her. His mouth found her breasts again, sucking as her hand urged him on to take more of her. Cassia felt the fire of Hell at her skin as she grabbed onto Thomas and held onto for dear life. Thomas knew he’d die without Cassia if he were to let her go. There had to be a way, there just had to be.

“Oh, God, Thomas!”

He saw the cringe in her face return as he reached between them and press his thumb to her clit. Cassia knew she was struck by lightning as Thomas smiled down to her. Her shirt began to collect underneath her as the table thumped against the wall. Her voice flooded his ears as her nails pieced him. On the surface of his skin, Thomas saw the glowing embers return but they didn’t hurt, didn’t burn. Their surroundings were nothing to them as Cassia gave in to her visions. Her eyes glowed brightly as her walls clenched around his cock.

He growled, pumping himself into Cassia as she whimpered. Dark images coursed her as did the never ending bliss. Thomas grabbed her hips as he was thrown from the peak of his release. He hunched over Cassia as his paradise began to fade. He heard his faint panting as he thrusted one last time into Cassia. They were left in darkness, with only the warmth of each other as her hand rested to the side of his face. He looked to Cassia’s haunting eyes, struck with utter beauty. The whiteness disappeared as Cassia gasped for breath.

She was completely stiff from head to toe, not understand in that moment what was to happen. She wanted to stay on the table, underneath Thomas.

“Kizzy,” he whispered, “I love you.”

“I-I…”

“Please. I need to hear you say it.”

“I lo…”

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

They both turned their heads to the back door as a lock was slowly starting to turn. Cassia bolted to the door, crying out as she gathered up her clothes to hang loosely at her shoulders and waist. Thomas followed behind her to the front door as Damon’s voice was held down the hall. They ran through the rain and dashed under the stairs as Damon’s voice could be heard. Cassia took one side of the stairs as Thomas took the other side, praying that Damon wouldn’t fall and find them.

“Cassia! Kizzy! I’m sorry!”

The old gypsy man stumbled back to the alley beside the inn as Cassia and Thomas emerged. The lightning was beginning to fade as Cassia began to walk off to her alley. She stopped for a moment in pain with Thomas right behind her as she felt the numbing throb between her legs. Cassia braced herself to a lamp post. She pulled her hand back and watched as the rain played with the small amount of fresh blood on her fingers.

“Cassia.”

She couldn’t give him an answer.

“Cassia?”

She pushed him away with her bloody hand and wandered down her alley alone. Thomas saw more blood on his softened cock and realized what he had just done.

“God in heaven, help me.”

He rushed to the other side of the street and climbed the roof back to the second floor, scrambling through his window as he bumped into every chair. He lit a candle and look down to himself. His belt was clutched in his hand and his was completely soaked to the bone. He filled his water basin with fresh water and wiped away Cassia blood. Virgins bled. He remembered those works from his uncle at an early age. He had just deflowered a woman that wasn’t his wife.

“No. God, no,” he pleaded.

He finished cleaning himself as he sunk to the floor in tears. Shame stricken and disgraced. He would have been able to live with himself but now that he forcibly took Cassia, no one would want to marry him now. He gave into his tears and exhaustion as he tried thinking of any good to come from the situation but Thomas knew better. Tomorrow he would leave with Deacon and wed Edith. He would expand his trading route and stay shy of Corbridge for the rest of his days and pray that Damon would not come for his blood. Thomas didn’t want to look forward on his future without Cassia but he had no choice but the one that started with Edith as it sow into his mind.

“Would you be mine…”

Cassia had never felt so weak in her life. She had stopped and sat on one of her crates. She immediate cried out in pain as her legs feel nothing but pain. If she wasn’t to die from shame then perhaps she would bleed out before she made the wagon. God knows what would have happened if Alan found out. She didn’t care if the door was left open as she collapsed on her bed.

She braced herself on the bed and let the ruined cloth collect under the bed. She wiped the blood away as she weakened again and dressed in her nightgown.

“Cassia…”

“Take me. I don’t care. Just let me die.”

Exhaustion took her as Cassia’s body shook from the cold rain. All else was quiet in Corbridge as the wind stopped blowing. Soon enough the rain would be gone and morning would come.


	9. Ill minded

 

The rotting stench of his clothes woke Damon with a start. He could barely hear anything. He pressed his hand to his ear, seeing a small bit of blood on the floor near his preparation table. His clothes wreaked of the spilled potion from the previous night as he tried to understand. He could remember so much. So much fear, hatred, and anger. The ringing in his ears dulled as he tried to stand.

“What the Devil?”

He grabbed the nearest rag and began cleaning up the mess of the kitchen floor. He only got sick once as he looked outside to see the growing dawn of the day. He raced against the sunrise in silence as he hurried with the porridge for the inn.

The events of the previous night ran through his head as he thought about Cassia. He knew he deserved the knife to his throat and so much more. His head swarmed with regret and a hangover of immense proportions as he propped open the kitchen door. The smell was slowly talking its time to dissipate but no one would ever know. Damon kept himself busy until the last of the porridge was served. The young Daniel from Crossings had burst into the kitchen with worry filled in his eyes. The woman at the desk hurried after him to scold him from running straight through her lobby.

“Stop! It is alright. What is it, my child,” he asked Daniel.

“Miss Cassia, isn’t in the shop and no one has a key. People are already lining up and we may not be able to have a stew for lunch.”

“We’ll worry about all of that soon but first, let’s find Cassia.”

Damon departed with Daniel to the Crossings, giving the townspeople apologies for the delay. He ushered the workers to the alley to enter the store. He gave them the key to start working as he halted and looked to the open cart across the way. He wanted to go to Cassia but knew she would need time before he showed his face to her. He only busied himself more as time ticked away. He found himself running both the Crossings and the inn and took it upon himself to grab a fresh bowl of stew as a piece offering for his daughter.

He watched his footing in the short sea of mud as he made it to the wagon’s doorstep.

“Kizzy? I’m here to apologies for my behavior last night. You can slit my throat later but I only want to be sure you are eating.”

He heard a whimper from behind the door as he slowly entered the wagon. The tray nearly slipped from his hands as he saw the sight of his daughter in bed. Cassia was sobbing uncontrollably as she took a dry cloth and rubbed harshly at the surface of her skin. Her face was either red from the tears or from the stressed looked blood that dripped from her nose as she held her breath.

Damon dropped the tray wherever it fell as he scrambled for his daughter. He snatched the cloth away, only for her to claw and scratch at her skin. Damon wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her body as she flailed in his grip.

“Kizzy, stop it! Stop it now!”

Cassia’s head rolled on her neck as she growled and sobbed. There were no words that came from her mouth. She growled like a savaged animal, kicking at the walls of the wagon until she was spent in her father’s arms. She shook as her father held her close.

“Shush, my girl. I am here now.”

Cassia sobbed, drenching her father’s arm in her tears as the morning air drifted in. He kept his arms around her as she finally drifted to sleep. She was turned to her side as Damon inspected her. Her arms were red from the cloth and her face was flush and freckled from crying. He moved cautiously to the store, procuring clean cloths and a few elixirs. He returned as Cassia looked ghastly.

Her brown hair was matted to the side of her face and her whole body trembled under the many blankets that she was bundled in. Whatever parts of her skin that were red, now pale and frightening. Her eyes were open and whited-out as she stared straight ahead. He pressed a cold cloth her Cassia’s head as he sank to his knees.

“What is my, child? What do you see?”

“It was him.”

“What was him? Who?”

“It was him. I loved him…”

“Who? Alan?”

“It was him.”

“Who do you see?”

“It was hi…”

Her voice croaked as her lips remained in motion, repeating the same thing, again and again. He slowly made his way to the inn, only for a conversation with the only other man Cassia looked towards.

“Sir,” said the woman as Damon passed the front desk to the stairs that lead up to the rooms, “Is something wrong?”

“No. I only…”

Damon couldn’t find the words to explain himself and he wasn’t all too sure of what would happen when he found himself at Thomas Sharpe’s door.

“They are gone, sir.”

“Who?”

“Mr. Walter and his nephew. Their carriage just departed from the front steps.”

He turned and stood in the doorway looking to the carriages heading west. Whatever was lingering in Corbridge was finally leaving and with it the madness that was slowly consuming his daughter. Damon walked back to the carriage and looked to the traumatized child, tremoring in the darkness. He placed a talisman under the door from protection as he turned and continues to the store.

In the dark of the wagon, Cassia’s glare remained to the wall as her visions clouded her dreams. The church came into her sights as did Allerdale Hall. Her mind traveled down the halls, staring down into the darkness and shadows. The wooden halls creaked and were silent without a servant in sight. In the silence were moans that pulled her forward, in curiosity.

Cassia pressed her hand to the door and pushed the heavy wood. More moans filled her ears as she looked to the spectacle. On the mattress, was Alan and Edith, writhing while on the other side of the room Thomas has his tongue deep in Cassia’s cunt as her finger gripped the life out of his hair. Cassia turned on her heels at the sight as she heard a cry from the end of the hall. She followed the sob until she stopped in front of a separate room.

“ _Please, let me go_.”

Cassia was terrified to see herself tied to the posts of the bed as her body dangled over the side of a trunk. Her eyes were full of tears as she pulled at her bonds. Fear struck her the most as she saw her body covered in bruises and red welts.

“ _No_ ,” said a man’s voice, “ _Don’t you see that I will never let you go, Kizzy. You lied to me._ ”

Cassia felt a wave of darkness wash over her as her body was dragged down the endless hall. The wagon filled with whimpers and sobs as Edith emerged from the shadows. She smiled at the success of her pets tormenting her at the price the young woman’s sanity. She turned on her heel, returning to her body across town.

“Edith?”

She turned at the words of her father as she fixed her hair and hurried down the hall past her servants.

“Yes, father?”

He turned in the hall and sighed as he looked at his daughter, not dressed properly.

“Honestly, child. Act like you give a shit.”

“What? We aren’t due at the church for an hour.”

“Thomas is already there and waiting.”

Carter was careful to choose his words in the presence of the servants packing the last of Edith’s things to be sent to Allerdale Hall, her newer home.

“Of course but can’t we wait until we get to the church to change. It was storming last night. I wouldn’t want to ruin my wedding dress.”

He was more than displeased at the self-destructive attitude of his daughter and prayed that his wife would stay in hell where she belonged. He waited in top hat in the first carriage while it departed for the church. He knew he would last at least a few hours in the aged church. He waited as Edith’s carriage arrived. He looked to his daughter, at her triumph and fake happiness.

He stood in the corridors, eyeing a rather nervous Thomas as he looked inside his pocket watch. Carter looked closer, seeing the edge of the fob watch lifted from its casing as he looked in with great sorrow. Thomas shook his head and closed the watch entirely, shoving it back into his pocket. Carter already knew what young Thomas was thinking without entering his mind. He wiped a tear that had fallen from the corner of his eye as he straightened his suit. Thomas held himself together as he waited at the end of the aisle and spanned the crowd.

He watched Thomas smile to Deacon. It was tearing the young man apart from giving up the young gypsy woman. The special gypsy woman that was left at the back of his mind would be revisited in a later time. Time had flown as Edith arrived dressed in a stunning white wedding gown. For a moment, she looked like a normal young woman ready to walk down the aisle. Edith took her father’s arm as the organ filled the church walking towards the Alter. With every step, Thomas’ false smile beamed, fooling everyone but him.

What was everyone’s interest and cautions about the gypsy girl? Edith was enjoying her fun too much and perhaps her mother was in on it as well seeing as the both of them were thick as thieves. Carter stopped at the end of the aisle with Edith in hand as he left a kiss to the side of her face for appearances sake.

“ _Honestly, father_ ,” said Edith as her voice appeared at the back of his mind, “ _Act like you give a shit._ ”

He handed Edith to Thomas, stepping back as he tried to sort out whatever his daughter was truly planning. He looked to the farthest vase as the flowers slowly began to wilt. Carter kept his demeanor to himself as the Father opened his bible and smiled to the seemingly happy couple.

-

Thomas had to be happy, he forced himself not to think of her. Not in the wedding dress next to him taking vows for a happy life together. Not thinking of the wedding night to come later that night or plans of children, to grow old together as they looked out to the sunset that shined out over their property.

He only swallowed his pride and slipped the wedding ring on Edith’s finger and kissed her, damning himself to a happy life without Cassia. Edith smiled as the carriage departed from the church. Thomas looked to the brighter side of his actions. Edith was born into a proper English family, she was properly educated and had a beautiful innocence to her. Edith nearly strained herself half to death to push random thoughts into his head and put a smile on Thomas’ face. The obsession with the young gypsy whore was growing tiresome but would stop once they consummated the marriage.

Time had passed as the carriage turned onto the property of Allerdale Hall. Edith’s sight ran wild to the place where everything began. She could smell the blood of his parents, excited at the success of her mother’s handiwork that sat across the carriage from her. Thomas mistook the excited nature as he looked to his blushing bride.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s so beautiful with the leaves dying, I could almost cry!”

Things were going to be fine as the carriage came to a stop in front of the manor. They watched as the last of her belongings were moved from the carriage ahead of them. Most of the staff was already on the front step to welcome the new lady of the house as she descended from the carriage. She was greeted with warmth as Thomas led her to the front door. She swept Edith from her feet and carried her into the grand, dulled foyer. She was set down as she looked around in more wonder to the old look of the manor.

“It may not be as grand as it once was but now that there is a lady in the house, perhaps it will see more color.”

“I’m sure all it needs is a woman’s touch,” she beamed as she kissed him.

Thomas assigned her a maid to help her with anything she needed including unpacking and moving the room to her liking. Edith followed the maid upstairs to the master bedroom as Thomas was pulled aside by another member of the staff.

“Lucille’s room is ready for your inspection, Master.”

“There is no need. The key?”

“In your desk drawer as requested, Master.”

“Well done. Have dinner sent up to the bedroom. I’m sure my wife will be hungry from her travels. I’ll take mine in my study.”

“Very good, Master.”

Thomas turned and headed for the study. He locked himself away for the better part of the evening, thinking back over the past week and how so much had changed. Lucille was gone but perhaps not in the way she would have intended. He could still see her body, her blood mixing with the ribbons of her dress. She was with God now, with their parents and now all responsibilities were his to bear. He spent the greater part of the evening with his work and preparations to travel to Glasgow in the coming months. He looked up to the clock, seeing it was well past eight and knew it was time to find Edith.

He held his breath climbing the stairs, walking down the empty halls to the room that was now theirs to share. He knocked on the door, lightly as he listened to the soft footsteps. The door opened with Edith dressed in a fresh nightgown. She stepped aside to let Thomas in.

“Hello, I was wondering when you would show again.”

“No need to worry,” he called over his shoulder as he stripped off his coat.

“I understand completely that you are one for doing your job to the best of your ability,” she said helping him from his clothes.

The turned around looking to Edith in her plain beauty as Thomas bent forward to her, placing a kiss to her lips. He felt a great stir to his trousers as he pulled Edith close.

 _This isn’t right_ , he told himself, _this isn’t how it should be._

His body was thinking otherwise as he unbuttoned the front of Edith nightgown. Edith played her part as the innocent bride on her wedding night. The body she took was indeed a virgin but the pain would be beautiful. She was thrilled as Thomas’ hunger slowly took over. He peeled the gown from her shoulders, tasting her skin as he lifted her from her feet and carried her to the bed. He pulled the covers from underneath her as Thomas nearly tore the gown from her body. Edith’s body trembled as Thomas unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them from the floor.

Her mouth watered from the sight of his cock, swollen and waiting for her as she reclined to the pillows.

Thomas climbed the bed, settling between Edith’s legs. He throbbed painfully, heaving for her as he grabbed his cock and was struck from his previous dreams about her. Edith was already wet as he pushed in the tip of his cock into her cunt.

Thomas felt a rumble in his chest as he worked himself deeper into her. Edith felt the pain of his cock going further. With one last push, her hymen broke as she held back her whimper. The pain was finally gone as she felt the blood mix with her arousal. Thomas moved his hips quicker as Edith’s tightness sent his body into madness. Edith held onto Thomas as she arched from the bed in pleasure.

He arched his head, taking one of her nipples into his mouth as he felt the marks under his skin return. Edith looked down to him as his eyes turned red as Hell itself. He started to change unknowingly as his hips snapped to Edith’s drawing moan after moan from her. Thomas began to snarl and growl as he sank his teeth into the skin of Edith’s neck. She felt a coil tighten in the pit of her stomach. She could no longer control herself as she turned Thomas to his back and rode his lap. The bliss of friction was more than she expected as she felt him harden within her. Edith cupped her breasts, feeling on fire as Thomas formed his nails into her hips, pulling her back harder onto his cock.

Edith moaned, crying out as she was hit with a wave of bliss. She could hear Thomas snarling as he resumed pounding into her as he vastly approached his release. He groaned, releasing into Edith as the marks on his skin brightened, sending a chill to his spine as he emptied himself into her. Thomas came down from his high as Edith slowly moved to the bed. Her cunt was overly sore and she could feel a slickness between her legs as she laid across Thomas’ chest.

She looked to him still in his trance as his body shook. The shadows were working hard not to destroy him as Edith consumed part of the seal to ease a bit of his pain. With a breath, Thomas inhaled deeply, relaxing as his energy was slowly taken from him. Edith pule herself up and ran her finger through his hair as he finally gave into sleep.

“Shh, my dear Thomas, everything will be alright,” she lied.

With the snap of her fingers, the candles blew out, leaving them in the darkened room as the glowing marks on Thomas’ skin faded completely.

-

Cassia’s side ached as did the rest of her body as she sat up in the bed. It all felt like a dream but she knew it was real. Every single detail. Thomas had taken her. Thomas had told her his true feelings despite his engagement to Edith. It didn’t matter, none of it mattered. God knows what would have happened if Alan found out. She looked to the tea on her table.

It had to very well have been a day from the coolness and stale smell of the leaves. The workers were inside, knowing her ill. She lifted herself from the mattress in no pain and filled with shame as she clothed herself in her normal dress. She departed for her store, hearing the church bells chiming for the first mass. That meant a single person would be in the store to look at the merchandise.

She marched inside. Daniel was busy dusting in the far corner of the store as Damon sat reclining to the wall in a chair. He snapped to attention, seeing her up and walking. She remained motionless as he threw his arms around her in his once familiar, warm embrace. Cassia kept her eyes to the ground as she pulled herself away. She opened the door with an aloofness that made him want to shed a tear.

“I told you I never wanted to see you in my store again.”

“Cassia, you don’t understand.”

“I don’t. I don’t understand at all why you would curse someone. Your elixirs barely do their job as it is. You were up drinking in the middle of the night, making a _curse_ ,” she exclaimed bitterly, “You are a pathetic man, so hateful and rogue. When have you ever wanted to harm anyone, Damon?”

“Kizzy, please…”

“Not to mention that you would have kept me from Thomas.”

“Please…”

“And that was not your decision to make. I have seen firsthand of the hell that follows him. From now on I can take care of myself. Now get out.”

Cassia grabbed the nearest rag and wiped furiously at the countertops. Damon was still for a minute for his daughter to turn around and forgive him as she always done. He watched as she carried on without any acknowledgement. Damon turned for the front door, fighting the Sunday crowd that had just left mass as he returned to his kitchen.

His heart shattered at the consequence of his as carried on with his work. Stew was behind about an hour and potatoes need to be peeled for the next day. He looked down to the knife Cassia held to his throat. She had completely disowned him and there wasn’t anything he could do to change her mind. He held his heart knowing he couldn’t undo what he had done.

“Oh, Lystia. What have I done?”

-

Daniel was dismissed early as Cassia used all of her vacant emotions to make her store spotless. She turned off the weak lights and headed out into the night. The wagon was quiet as she boiled her water for tea in silence near her fire pit. Cassia listened to the buggies and drunken laughter in the dimly lit streets on the other side of the store. The low whistle eased her soul as Cassia finished crushing the herbs for her own tea. She worked quickly to fold the herbs in the cloth and steep it, knowing she wasn’t in the mood to drink it for the night.

Cassia blindly reached under the bed, bunching the ripped, lust filled clothes in her hand. She hopped from the wagon and tossed the cloth into the fire as the fine bit of blood showed its face to Cassia.

She sat in her father’s wagon, her sanctuary as she thought about what lay ahead for her. Cassia knew she was damaged goods the moment she was born. Not only was her father a gypsy but her mother was a whore. No one would want her and the best she could do was think about her only option. Soon her father would die of old age and there would be many people see to it that her own store was taken from her. So many thing wanted to run through her head but the one thing she swore never to think about returned to her memory.

She closed her eyes in shame as a phantom hum appeared between her legs. So much shame clouded her sight as she pressed her legs together as tightly as she could. The slightest shift of her thighs brought the memories back of Thomas between her legs. There was so much pain but there was so much pleasure she never knew existed.

She wanted Thomas again, to feel him thrash into her as her voice filled the air. She wanted his rough hand at her throat as he dragged his tongue across her willing skin. Cassia sobbed into her hands as she decided to put the past behind her. That’s all it was.

She dried her tears and took a steady breath as she sat at her small table with parchment and quill in hand.

 

_My Dearest Alan…_


	10. Thinking of only you...

Thomas stretched out on the bed as his ears heard the dead leaves hitting the wind outside. Two months had come and gone. Edith had slept on her side as she always had. She shivered naked under the heavy quilt as Thomas rushed for the fireplace. He started a fire and raced back to the bed as light filled the quiet room.

He slid back into bed with Edith as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close for warmth.

“You are acting as if we are to freeze to death if you don’t get closer, my husband.”

Thomas grinned into her neck as his hand slipped between her legs.

“That is only because your inviting warmth is the only thing to save me, my wife.”

Edith moaned as Thomas slipped his long finger up her wet core to tease her. He rubbed softly at her clit as she tried to press her legs together. She smiled at the animal she had turned him into. Since their wedding night, Thomas’ reserved side was slowly disappearing and a darker, more tantalizing side was slipping in its place. It was something she could control if she wanted but took no care. She was a married woman now and did as she damn well pleased.

She, however, was growing restless as she had not seen her father for weeks since the wedding to pressure her about the consummation. She had only figured that she was close to a pregnancy as she tempted her husband into bed every night, getting her fill as he emptied himself into her every chance he got.

She turned in his arms as the early morning greeted them. Thomas had stopped with Edith as he fell back to sleep. She wanted to leave her body and fiddle with the souls of her mortal servants but it would only attract unwanted attention to herself. Edith was careful not to use her powers around anyone but she would amused herself whenever she was about Hexham, setting her shadows on any homeless man she could find.

Edith didn’t want to admit to herself that she missed tormenting the gypsy but the past time she had checked, Cassia had pushed Thomas from her mind and wrote endless letters to Alan as it brought a smile to her face. Edith woke after Thomas and spent the day to herself as she dressed and wandered the halls of the growing morning. She stopped at the randomly locked bedroom door, hearing Lucille’s spirit screaming at her as she cackled. She had gotten rid of one body and was ready to do it again should a problem showed itself.

She overlooked the daily tasks of the servants, almost for a second wishing that she was home. If her mother found out, she would have had the skin filleted from her mortal form. She shook the idea from her mind as she received the post from the town rider claiming that it was urgent. She accepted the heavily stamped letter and wondered back into the house with a smile on her face when she found it was addressed from Alan McMichael to the both of them.

Perhaps it was something to do with his printing business or a duel to the death for Edith. She smiled as she sat in the drawing room, waiting for the perfect moment to open the letter. She had wandered about Alan from time to time though she didn’t see what the original Edith had seen but still if it was another way to damage Cassia, then so be it.

It wasn’t until afternoon tea that Thomas appeared with his hands covered in ink as he sat in his study. Edith pushed the door opened with a tray of piping hot tea in her hands. Thomas looked up from his work and smiled as he worked off his coat.

“Hello, Darling. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“Not at all, Thomas. Your work is very important to you. How are things with the route?”

Edith used her powers to shut off one of her ears to ignore Thomas. His work didn’t interest her in the slightest. She set the tray down on a nearby table and shook her head as she pretended to listen. Her stomach growled from the slight hungry for food but she would be able to last until dinner. She pressed her hand to her stomach, unhappy that she still wasn’t pregnant yet and she didn’t understand why.

Every night, she would tempt Thomas to fuck her like a beast until he emptied himself into her, leaving her smiling as the seed dripped from between her legs. Sure enough her father would be back within the month for Thomas’ seasonal gathering with many luxurious guests to mingle upon. Thomas had given her the task of planning everything to her liking from decorations, wines and who would be spending the night in the manor.

“Edith?”

Thomas had appeared behind her as she was bent over the tray.

“I’m sorry?”

“Are you alright, dear?”

“Oh no, I’m fine. I was just miles away for a moment. Forgive me.”

Edith was about to reach for a cup when Thomas spun her around and pressed her to the nearest bookcase. Her body hit the case with a thud as a few of the books jumped from their sound place. Edith’s skin stood on end as his lips crashed upon hers.

“Don’t worry,” he smiled, “We can discuss that later if you wish.”

Edith smiled as he stepped back for his tea. He felt the letter crinkling in her dress as Thomas moaned in approval at the warm taste of his tea.

“We’ve got a letter today.”

“Oh.”

“It’s from Alan McMichael and it is for the both of us.”

Thomas stopped and looked to Edith as she stretched out her arms with the letter between her fingers.

“You may open it if you wish,” he said aloof as he took his cup back to his desk.

Edith reached to his desk and sliced open the edge of the envelope. She read the letter once. She stopped confused. Again, she read it to make sure everything was as it was written. Edith held back her wicked smile as she looked to Thomas.

“He…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Alan McMichael is getting married.”

“What?”

“He… My goodness. He must have sent this early this morning. He’s getting married in Hexham tomorrow and wishes for us to join him.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

Edith saw the doubt in Thomas eyes as he bit his lip in contemplation.

“Thomas. I understand if you both have demons in the past…”

“You don’t understand, Edith.”

But she did, she was the one that put them there. Edith gave doe look to her eyes and knelt to Thomas’ side. She took his hand into hers as he was snapped from his stubbornness.

“Please, Thomas. Alan is one of my oldest friends. I wish to show him my support tomorrow and we don’t have to stay in Hexham overnight. We can always take a train and leave after the ceremony if you wish.”

He didn’t want to tell Edith of the true reason why he did want to go but the minute he looked into his wife’s eyes he knew they had to go.

“What would you like to do Edith?”

Edith smiled as she clapped her hands and hopped to his lap. It was settled they would take the train in the morning and Thomas decided on staying in Hexham overnight to visit with Deacon. Edith spent the rest of the day packing for the trip as Thomas finished up his decided routes to take in the coming months after his planned event for the manor.

It was only going to be something small with some family and friends invited to the manor as a home warming party for Edith. It was perfect with being so close to the holidays as well. After the party, he would set out to Scotland and visit the several trading routes decided from waiting venues.

It was well past midnight when Thomas finally made it to his bedchambers. He stripped his clothes and slipped into bed with Edith as she was sound asleep on her side facing the fireplace. He closed his eyes and reached for Edith. He pulled her back across the wide bed to his side but there was something strange. Her clean her smelled odd like some fine London oils he had never smelled before. It was expensive, he could tell.

He sighed and buried his face into Edith’s neck, tasting something familiar that wasn’t her.

“Stop…” she moaned.

Thomas’ eyes flew open as he looked down to the endless wave of brown hair cascaded over his pillows.

“No,” he whispered, “It can’t be.”

His hand shook as it reached down and turned the body that was next to him. The breath was taken from him completely as Thomas looked down to Cassia’s image. The light from the fireplace shown on her clean skin as she settled on her back while she slept. She opened her eyes and stretched as she looked up to Thomas.

“You made it back.”

This had to have been a dream.

“How are you here?”

“This is our shared bed, you fool. Unless you wish to share with someone else.”

“No,” he smiled as he bent down to Cassia, “I wish to spend it with you. I’ve always wished to share with you.”

Thomas kissed the full lips he remembered as he scooped her into his arms and pulled the gown slowly from her body. He moaned, growing painfully hard as Cassia pushed her hips into Thomas’ erection.

“Mmm,” she moaned in approval, “You seem to miss me, Thomas.”

“More than you know.”

He was rough when he pulled the gown from Cassia’s body, not caring that her skin was now paler than it usually was. His hand found her wet as he rubbed his fingers seep into her clit. He buried his face into her neck, wanting badly to stay in this dream. There was no other explanation. He moved his mouth to her breasts, suckling until her head was thrown back in the simple pleasure.

He pulled his fingers away and sucked away the wetness as he was sure he was about to be lost in pleasure. He moved over her, guiding his cock into Cassia’s cunt and pushed suddenly as her beautiful voice filled the room. She clutched at the bedsheets, rocking her hips as Thomas set his teeth, needing badly to make his fantasy reality.

“Thomas,” she moaned.

He wrapped her legs around his waist as his thrusts were given with purpose as she molded more with him. Her nails dug into his skin as he finally gave in.

“My Tudor Rose, I love you.”

He growled as his teeth sank into her collarbone as she came around his cock, grabbing onto whatever part of Thomas she could hold onto. He felt unstoppable and he wasn’t ready to be rid of this dream. He hunched over Cassia, emptying himself into her as he held her painfully close. He felt tears run from his eyes as he caught his breath. He fell weak to his side as Cassia gasped for breath.

She opened her beautiful brown eyes and looked to Thomas as she smiled. She opened her mouth to speak but sighed instead.

“I’m so sorry, my love.”

Thomas fell to his exhaustion as Edith panted for breath. She had no idea what had come over Thomas as she laid naked in bed. She counted the blessing she never believed in and pressed her legs together as she placed one of the pillows under her hips. Sooner or later, something would have to stick. The painful hum between her legs left a smile to her face as she saw the weak mortal husband at her side.

Cassia woke gasping for breath as she sat in her chair. She had forgotten she had fallen asleep reading. She moved from the chair near the hotel room’s fireplace, biting back a moan at the last second as she not only felt a great soreness but wetness that dripped from her thighs. She moved to the washroom and took a wet cloth to her legs, trying not to replay the dream in her mind.

The minute he told her about who was coming, she had smiled, hiding the fact that the next night he would know about everything and it would be a bloodbath in Hexham. She took a breath and felt Thomas’ breath still at her neck as she went to her bed. He was still asleep on his side as Cassia turned down the lamp as her side. Alan turned to his side and muttered in his sleep as he wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face into her hair.

So much had changed and tomorrow, things would ever happen one of two ways but she didn’t care to think about it anymore. Cassia turned her face into the pillow and sealed her eyes.

-

The train came to a stop as Edith’s face was filled with absolute glee. Thomas forced every smile from the moment he woke. He had tried his best to be happy for Edith and Alan as well as his bride as they departed from the train. He had given instructions to the driver to take their belongings to the hotel and return with the key.

Thomas looked to his pocket watch in worry.

“Don’t worry, Thomas. This was way we changed in the cabin.”

Normally, he would have said something scandalous to make Edith blush but he kept it at bay as he kissed her on the cheek. He didn’t want to say it or fuck her in the cabin per her request but the reappearance of Cassia in his mind had sent a terrible stir to Thomas’ trousers. Every time he looked to Edith, he saw Cassia in her place and knew he still had made a wrong choice of bride. He’d survive hell without as he already did and he would give Edith the life she deserved and now he would face Alan with the same regret. The carriage wheels slowly turned underneath them as they pulled up to the church.

Thomas remembered the day he was here, struck in shame. He had taken Cassia’s purity and walked the aisle to Edith. Now he looked up to the gargoyles that sneered down to him, sentencing him to eternal hell.

“Ready, darling?”

Edith had taken Thomas’ arm as he pushed his top hat farther on his head. Edith held his arm tightly as the ascended the church steps as the November air picked up. The doors opened to a group of people gathering in the entrance to the church. Thomas and Edith were greeted with the other guests as they moved down the aisle of the church. At the end, Deacon Walters and Tolland Nottingham were deep in conversation with the father, enjoying an exchange of words with a recognizable Alan at their side as he laughed.

Deacon was the first to turn as he greeted the couple. As Thomas broke his embrace with his uncle, he came face to face with Alan. He stood tall, ready to except the beating that he deserved after all this time. Instead, Alan shook his hand and wrapped his arms around Thomas, taking him completely by surprise.

“These are your chosen witnesses?”

Alan turned around and waved his hand to the waiting couple as Edith had to practically drag him down the aisle.

“Thank you both for coming! This is all just too much.”

Thomas looked up to the church setting, seeing the newer vases of flowers the choir boys arranged.

“You are most welcome, Alan M…”

He stopped feeling the moments of anticipation behind him

“Alan, you look well and when did you have the time to become engaged,” beamed Edith as she held Thomas’ arm.

“I have stayed in touched with someone for the past month and I believe she is the one, Thomas.”

“Who is your bride-to-be?”

“She asked me to keep it as a surprise and also asked if you both would take part with us? I hope before we started that we could put the past behind us, for future’s sake?”

“I don’t see why not. So. The maid of honor and best man? We feel so underdress,” said Thomas as he tried going through the list of women within reach that would have caught Alan’s eye.

Mr. Nottingham waved his hand to the guests as they all took places, filling in the front seats of the church towards the alter. Alan looked down to his mother and father as well as friends of the family. Thomas was lost in his thoughts as the organ of the church filled with slow notes. Edith’s smile widened as Thomas looked in the direction of her eyes. Down the aisle came a happy and rather nervous Cassia as she clutched a small bouquet of flowers. The once beating heart in Thomas stopped as she smiled to Alan at the end of the aisle.

He was pulled to the side, speechless only smiling to Edith as she returned her eyes to Alan. She looked so different now. Instead of her carefree flowing skirts was a modern attire from a city shop mannequin, no doubt a gift from Alan. Her long waves of forest brown hair was swept up into braids and a neat knot and her clean, flawless face shown in the ending afternoon light of the church. She was almost a split version of his mother before her death.

 _No_ , Thomas thought to himself _, this can’t be happening. She belongs to me._ His grip loosened from Edith’s hand as he wanted to take a step forward and shake some sense into Cassia but it was far too late for that. Thomas pushed down the lump in his throat as he stood tall, keeping his eyes on Cassia as was everyone else in the church. Thomas knees shock as she refused to turn to Thomas.

_“Then why don’t you marry her since you love her so much?!”_

_No_ , he thought to himself, _this is just a dream_. Thomas knew better. He watched Alan slide an expensive wedding band on her beautiful finger. His ears completely failed him as the two exchanged vows. Time lingered as both silver rings shone in the church candlelight.

_“Here, Thomas. Earth works better for her skin. Do let her be bound with silver.”_

_“I agree, Father. You should see how the rain embraces her.”_

He knew he would never see the rain clash with her beautiful skin. A tear escaped him as Edith quickly brushed it away.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

_Yes, she is._

Thomas knew he was about to be sick the moment the father said those fateful words.

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Time slowed as Alan looked to Cassia. From where he was standing, Thomas could see Cassia’s eyes flutter closed for a second looking behind her in Thomas’ direction. He took it as a goodbye as she opened her eyes and pressed her lips to Alan’s. He swayed for a moment as the guests clapped. The couple started towards the doors as Thomas was pulled along.

Deacon and Alan’s father had thanked the father as everyone was ushered to the hotel. Carriages were filled and Edith took the key from the waiting couch man as Thomas was still in a state of shock.

“Thomas, are you alright.”

He shook himself upright as their carriage stopped in front of their hotel.

“I’m sorry, I was just caught up with everything.”

“I know, I can’t believe Alan’s finally married.”

_And to a damn gypsy whore!_

Edith was completely infuriated that she wanted to rip Cassia’s heart from her chest. If she had known that it was Cassia wearing her wedding band, she would have kept them home in Allerdale Hall while she had Thomas emptying his seed into her. Still Edith kept her composure as she pulled Thomas from the carriage and into the waiting reception where the guests were already holding glasses of champagne and brandy.

Alan silenced the guests as he helped a smiling Cassia to the table. She steadied herself on the table as she turned with the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

“Everyone ready?”

Her voice was beautiful as she looked over her shoulder to the gathering ladies including Alan’s mother as she looked to her husband with a smile. Edith stepped forward as Thomas removed his hat. She deserved so much better. Cassia counted and tossed the flowers behind her with all her might. Edith took another step forward and willed the flowers to stay in the air for a little as she caught the bouquet in a furious happiness.

“Thomas,” she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Cassia turned and caught Thomas’ eyes as the guests applauded Edith’s luck. Thomas felt his stomach turn in knots as he slowly backed out the room. No one but Cassia noticed he departed from the hotel as he ran for the alley and braced the wall. He gasped for air as he pried open the front closures of his jacket and vest as the November airs flowed through his sweating clothes. He bent over as a hand massaged his back. It was so gentle and firm as he began to feel better.

Thomas opened his eyes and saw as a handkerchief was extended to him. He stood upright in sudden horror as he saw Cassia by his side. The sun had disappeared behind the hotel as Thomas stepped back from her for her protection. His cock strained greatly against his trousers as Cassia kept her eyes to the ground. Thomas clenched the cloth in his fist and looked for something to say to her.

“Cassia…”

“Don’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You need to.”

“Which part? When you lead me on to think that you would love me or when you forcibly took my maidenhood from me? You don’t get to be sorry. Alan does as does Edith. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say to him tonight. I can only lie to him and stay that I lost it horseback riding so that he doesn’t bathe in your blood!”

Thomas felt both a deep sincerity for putting her through hell and an even deeper arousal as she stood angered in front of him.

“I am sorry whether you believe me or not. Alan has you now and I have…”

“What you’ve always wanted. A shiny toy to parade around, Thomas, I’m not a fool. I understand why you chose Edith instead of me.”

“Your comparisons aren’t…”

“Real unless you tasted that one perfect apple. You were ashamed, Thomas, of a slightly bruised piece of fruit and you chose better. I’ve moved on and I plan to, for the sake of Alan and the sake of myself. I may be second best to you both but Alan will always be the better man.”

“So when you are with him, you don’t think of me?”

Cassia calmly stepped forward and struck Thomas across his face enough to take him by surprise.

“I wished that I was the one, Thomas. I was a fool and I wished that one day while we were going to the lake house. I was so happy and you took that from me. How could you do that to me?”

Tears flowed from her eyes.

“I… don’t know.”

“How was I supposed to get better when you left me behind both times? I tested the waters and I chose Alan because he loves me. He loved me when you refused to. He told me what you said about me, so shame on you, Thomas Sharpe. Your parents are turning in their graves for you and I still pray for Lucille’s soul.”

She turned to leave when Thomas grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the shadows. Cassia gasped, ready to scream for help when Thomas pressed himself against Cassia and roughly took her lips. She was thankful for not wearing lipstick per Alan’s request as Thomas repeatedly kissed her. She was filled with shame as she kissed him back, raking her fingers through Thomas’ locks as she stopped and took in a breath.

Thomas braced the wall on either side of Cassia’s head as she unknowingly drew him in. He was ready to take her again and she was sure that she wasn’t going to stop him.

“Say you don’t love him, Cassia.”

“What would Edith say, you bastard?”

“I still don’t love her, Cassia.”

She shook her head and held his wrists to keep herself from letting Thomas claim her in the alley.

“Every time he kisses me, Thomas, I taste you. I’ve tried to will you away. I pray, I pray that you go back to hell where you came from but I still touch myself when I think of you. You keep pulling me in and I am as aroused by the thought as I am disgusted by my actions.”

Thomas forced himself to step back as Cassia caught her breath.

“If these are to be my last words to you then you need to know. I have loved you since as far as I can remember. You were my best friend and I never meant to hurt you. I regret letting you go and I never meant to… I’ve been playing with fire and the moment Alan took you as his bride, I was burned. I know I will spend hell here on earth without you but don’t think for one second that I will not live my life not loving you, Cassia. I just pray to God that you have the life that you deserve. If I could, I would take you away tonight and right every wrong bestowed upon you but I will start with departing from your life altogether. Goodbye, my Kizzy.”

He turned on his heel and returned to the hotel as he found Edith dancing with some of the guests of the wedding party. He turned to the tavern of the hotel and paid for a strong bottle of whatever was carried and departed for the lone den that he locked behind him to drown himself away. Cassia stormed for the nearest washroom as she sobbed into her hands. She barricaded herself and got what tears she need out. She looked in the mirror to the stranger that stared at her.

She smiled, feeling unattached from the demons that had haunted her and stared her way back to the reception to find _her_ husband. Alan turned to her sweeping her off her feet as he kissed her lips. The rest of the evening carried on quickly as Cassia was filled with happiness and wine. The evening had come to a close when a slightly drunken Alan hoisted Cassia over his shoulder and waved good night to their guests as they continued to enjoy themselves.

Thomas stood drunk at the door as the bottle slipped form his hand and rolled into the hall. He watched as Cassia was carried up the stairs and up to the room she shared with her husband. Edith caught sight of Thomas as he staggered for the stairs.

“My God, Thomas! Have you been drinking all night? I’ve been looking for you, Darling.”

“Don’t,” he slurred as Edith pushed him to the stairs.

She helped him to their room as Edith pushed open the door and pushed him to their bed. Edith snapped her fingers, lighting their fire as she looked down to Thomas. She felt a wetness pool between her legs as his chest fought for breath. She stripped her clothes as she licked her lips. She was ready to see if Thomas was ready for another go at her. Edith let her hair down as the blonde cascading hair draped over the corset she was wearing.

She stepped out of her undergarments and climbed the bed overtop of Thomas as she slowly stroked herself to get his attention. Thomas’ eyes closed as he moaned passing out as Edith tried to wake him.

“Thomas?”

She nudged his shoulder, getting nothing as she brought her hand down upon the side of his face.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Edith rolled in frustration to the other side of the bed as she pushed Thomas from the bed. His body hit the floor with a thud as Edith eyes his erection. She rolled her eyes and let him sleep as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep herself.

Alan placed Cassia on her feet and gently pushed her to the door. He looked into her eyes and left a single kiss to her lips.

Thomas…

He closed off her throat so his name would slip. She wanted Alan’s hands though. They were soft but firm as he pulled her close. His lips formed to the bas e of her neck as he slowly began to unbutton her and pull her dress apart. For most of the day, she couldn’t breathe as Alan’s mother had suggested wearing the corset for the wedding night under her dress. That way she wouldn’t need unnecessary time to ready herself.

She was ready, she had spoken around about what to expect but she already knew. She was ready for the lie to tell when she didn’t bleed. She knew how to arch and how high her voice wanted to go but she shook in Alan’s arms as her breath began to make him notice. He stopped but kissed her jaw as she stood in his arms half dressed.

“Kizzy? What is wrong?”

She shook her head as her tears began to show. She opened her mouth only for a sob to get out. Alan rushed and pulled up as much of her dress as he could as he took her into his arms.

“I’m sorry, Cassia.”

“No, you didn’t do anything…”

“Is it because of Damon?”

“No. He’s the last thing on my mind right now.”

“Is it tonight? I refuse to rush you. I want you too badly but I won’t force you into consummation until you are ready. Do you understand me?”

He lifted her chin with his finger and refused to break eye contact with her until she answered him.

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, Cassia.”

He embraced her as Cassia felt his cock straining against his trousers. He was harder than he had ever felt him and it broke his heart to know he was sacrificing their wedding night for her nerves.

“Alan, may I take care of you?”

“I don’t…”

Cassia ran her hand up the front of his pants, making him gasp as he hunched over Cassia’s shoulder.

“I may not be ready tonight but I knew that you are, so let me, as your wife, take care of you until then.”

She knew he would protest and take care of it himself but was able to persuade him as she gripped him harder as he hissed through his teeth. They backed to the bed as Alan laid at the edge. He panted as Cassia worked off the dress that had been sitting at her shoulders for the time being. She looked to Alan as he licked his lips. The corset was constricting her as she stepped forward, undoing her hair as the waves and braids fell.

Alan was aroused in the fullest sight of Cassia. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. He watched as she bent over, her hair nearly touching him as she pulled the belt apart and slowly handled his zipper. She locked eyes with him as she pulled down his pants and tried not to look surprised as his swollen cock sprang to her. She was careful as she pulled his pants off the rest of the way and settled between his opening legs. He gripped the sheets at the sight of Cassia.

“Cas…”

“Yes?”

She stopped for a moment and smiled when he stayed silent.

“Just close your eyes, Alan and think of London.”

Cassia ran her tongue up Alan’s cock as he tensed to the bed. Cassia closed her eyes and licked Alan’s cock up and down as he held back his moans beautifully.

“Don’t be shy, Alan. Let me hear you.”

She opened her mouth and hollowed her cheeks as much as she could as she moaned at his taste. He was more than she expected as she felt herself grow wet. She was caught in the moment, taking Alan deeper as he began to rock his hips into her mouth. Alan wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed as he felt himself so close.

“Stop, Cassia.”

“No.”

She could feel Alan twitch in her hand as his seed fell to her corset, surprising her as Alan continued. He swore under his breath as Cassia dabbed a bit to her finger and sucked the seed. It was strange to her but exciting none the less. Alan grabbed his shirt from the floor and wiped off Cassia as he pulled from her feet and pushed her to the bed.

Cassia was lost in Alan as he crashed over her, leaving hot, fevered kisses to her neck. He undid her corset enough to show off her breasts. She was as petrified as her nipples as Alan caught one between his lips. He spread his kisses from one breast to the other and clawed down her body as he pried her naked thighs apart.

“Kizzy, you smell wonderful.”

She propped herself on her shoulders and looked down to Alan’s hooded eyes.

“I know what you wanted in the wagon that one night. Show me, Alan. Please,” she begged.

He grinned, darting out his tongue to swipe at Cassia’s cunt as she gasped. Alan pushed his tongue into her, tasting more of her fountain as she writhed on the bed. Cassia’s voice filled the room Alan moved back up to her clit sucking her flesh, feasting on whatever was now dripping from her as she rocked her hips into his mouth. Without pushing a single finger into her, she gasped in surprise, moaning more as Alan felt her tight around his finger.

Alan moved back up her body, leaving his hand where it was as he dragged his tongue up her heaving chest to the crook of her neck.

“Let me hear you, Cassia.”

“Th…”

She stopped herself and bit her lips as her head thrashed back to the pillows. He never wanted to stop seeing Cassia moving against him as he sucked at the skin on her neck. He pressed his thumb to her clit and moved his hand faster.

“Alan,” she panted, “I’m…”

“Come for me, my Kizzy. I want to feel you drip on my fingers.”

His whole arm was shaking into Cassia as her legs closed tightly around Alan’s hand. Cassia meant to close her mouth but cried out as Alan made sure she was heard. Cassia arched from the bed as Alan crashed into her, swallowing her delicious moans form the room when he felt that it was enough.

He stopped himself from claiming her and his hand as he pulled it away from Cassia’s weakening legs. Alan pulled up her corset to give her some modesty as she came down form her high. He brushed the hair from Cassia’s face as she slowly opened her eyes.

“That was beautiful, Cassia.”

He looked down to his hand, still covered in her wetness as he brought them to his lips and sucked them dry. Cassia pressed her thighs together as she watched Alan. He smiled as he took a place next to her on the bed as they moved to the messy covers.

Cassia wasn’t sure of what to say as Alan swooped her onto his chest and fell asleep. Alan was sure he would wait for Cassia. He had this whole time and would wait longer if necessary. Edith was breathless as she watched from the shadows. She had leaned back against the wall, coming around her fingers as she watched the couple in their intimate tryst. Her legs were weak and she licked her lips wanting them. She was craving Alan to take her and perhaps a taste of Cassia as her scent filled her nose.

Just a taste, then she would burn as she made both men her personal toys. She clenched her hand as she focused to break the correct pipe on the other side of town as she heard the screeching of the nine residences on the other side of town. She smiled, not sure if she was going to be able to wait until morning to make her next move.

 


	11. Led to temptation

 

The sun peered in to the hotel room as Edith turned to her back. Thomas was still on the floor where she had left him. She waved her hand to summon her clothes on as she left the room and went in search of food. Thomas’ body jumped at the sound of the slamming door. His head spun like a storm as he slowly pried himself up from the floor.

He crawled like an animal to his washroom while he grew sick into the toilet a few times. As the sun slowly started to show itself, Thomas pulled himself upright and saw the mess he had become. His face felt heavy and his heart felt like it would drop from his bottom. He knew the consequences to his actions were somewhere in the hotel, in the arms of one another in sweet bliss.

He got sick in the sink and cleaned up after himself. Thomas wasn’t all sure of how he was going to live with himself from this day forward. He was in a marriage he didn’t believe in and the woman he truly loved was in her marriage bed with her new husband.

The door wasn’t broken down yet, so Cassia must had lied to Alan to save his life. The single thought of Cassia sent a stir to his cock as he groaned. He kicked the washroom door closed and stripped himself naked, gripping his cock to try and solve his problem. He leaned to the wall as he moved his wrist up and down. More images of Cassia filled his vision. The porch of the Crossings, he would have closed them off from the world and bent her over the side of her store’s countertops. The alley in which he should have fucked her. He wanted to do so much more that it pained him to his core.

He spilled his seed over the corner of the tub, crying as he sank to his knees. He wasn’t sure that he could live with himself, still, he got to his feet and dressed himself, readying the luggage for their journey home.

Alan stretched up towards the headboard and took in the morning light as it began to peak through the curtains. He felt a wonderful heaviness in his chest as he looked down to Cassia with her arms wrapped around him. She moaned in her sleep, turning her head up as she slowly opened her eyes to Alan. A smile graced her face as he arched his head and kissed her.

“Good morning,” she whispered.

Cassia felt a small tingle in-between her legs as Alan pulled her closer to him. Their kisses began to deepen as Alan’s hand rested strong to her back to keep her in place.

“Indeed it is. Shall we venture home? Your voice is rather beautiful when it clashes from the walls”

“Already?”

“We can stay for a while longer if you wish.”

“No, I don’t want to keep you from your work, Alan.”

“Nothing to worry about, Mrs. McMichael. Mr. Nottingham suggested I take the week just for us and I will not rest until you are comfortable in your new home.”

Cassia stopped kissing Alan and thought of her things she left at the Crossings. In the month that had passed, Damon hadn’t stepped out of the inn, refusing to anger Cassia further. The minute Alan returned to Corbridge, he got to one knee in front of everyone in the store and asked for Cassia’s hand. She accepted immediately as word quickly spread throughout the town. Damon was drunk in tears as he watched the happy couple from his room window in tears.

 _She is finally safe_ , he had told himself.

The next day, Cassia had written a letter to the girl at the front desk, giving the store, her employees to the inn as she would be leaving town with her fiancée and would not be returning. She left most of her things behind as Alan ravished her with simple treasures for his future wife. She was hesitant at first but slowly submitted to Alan with each kiss. Damon stayed in his room and sobbed the day that Cassia left, waiting until nightfall as everything was quiet.

He had told the staff that he wasn’t feeling well and snuck in the shadows of the dark hall as he made his way across the way to the Crossings. The store was spotless as always. The backroom Cassia used for her fortune telling was the same way she left it before Thomas Sharpe arrived in Corbridge with Lucille.

The wagon was left in the same spot as well and would be as her inheritance until the day he died. He had thought about killing himself but he knew better. Alan had stayed in secret contact with Damon, letting him know of Cassia’s happiness.

Alan looked down to his new bride as she started to move from the bed. He felt himself grow hard again as the arch in Cassia’s back was covered in her long hair.

He reached across the bed and wrapped his arm around Cassia’s waist as he pulled her back to the bed, taking her completely by surprise. Cassia landed on her back with a giggle as Alan claimed her lips. She was pressed to the mattress by his passion as his hands began to wonder her body. Cassia felt the delicious wetness return to her legs as she pulled Alan closer.

What was she going to tell him?

She pulled away from the kiss, nearly breathless and almost giving in to Alan when a sharp knock was heard at their door. Alan sighed as he looked to the wood.

“Tell them they have the wrong door,” urged Cassia.

There was a bolder knock still.

“You have the wrong door! Get lost!”

“Master McMichael?”

It was one of the new workers in Nottingham’s old house. Alan rolled his eye and playfully breaking Cassia’s heart as he moved from the bed and pulled on his shirt.

“Yes,” he answered only revealing himself.

He wasn’t prepared for the smell emitting from the worried servant. Alan covered his nose and worried at what would have happened.

“Sir, something has happened with the pipes. They burst in the middle of the night! We were able to save some of the floors but we won’t be able to find anyone within the week!”

“How could this have happened?”

“It wasn’t just us, sire. It was the whole street! Eleven families and they are all downstairs, rushing to get a room.”

Alan heard the footsteps of Cassia behind him.

“Just… just wait here a moment.”

He slipped back into the room as Cassia was wrapped in her robe.

“What’s wrong?”

It was going to break his heart to tell her she wouldn’t be seeing the house for a while or the fact that they would have to stay in Corbridge.

“The pipes on our street burst in the middle of the night. It will be days before everything is fixed, my dear.”

“What are we going to do?”

He raked his mind fairly quick as he smiled.

“Would you care to see our London pressing shop?”

“London,” she asked with a smile.

“No reason why we can’t enjoy ourselves from this slight misfortune. Come, we need to get dressed.”

Cassia smiled as she disappeared into the washroom by herself. Alan turned back for the door and told the worker of their plans. He hurried around the room, there was still so much to do if they were to make the train.

Edith returned with a scowl on her face, smelling the happiness of the couple below them and the sorrow of her husband. There had been so much chaos and worry in the lobby as families were busy to getting a room in the best hotel in Hexham. Things were slowly coming into play but not fast enough for her. She rolled her eyes, putting on a fake smile as she placed her hand to Thomas back.

“Thomas? Are you well? You look like death.”

“I believe I may have celebrated too much last night, my dear. Please forgive whatever manner I may have been in.”

“Don’t worry, my husband. I am sure you will think of something…”

She turned back for her suitcase and dropped her smile as they finished packing in peace for the first time since she saw Thomas, she didn’t want to fuck him or even look in his direction. She had quickly gotten bored with him as their luggage was taken to the lobby and they waited besides the sea of hecklers.

“My God, what happened,” asked Thomas.

“I don’t know,” she lied, “Shall we return our key?”

“Yes.”

They filed in the long line behind the newer guests begging for a room, promising any amount of money until the man at the front desk hopped up and whistled loud enough for it to hurt.

“Oi! Stop this right now! I got guests sleeping and some that want to check out! It is first come first serve, so those looking for a room, get to the side and wait so that the other guests may checkout!”

A sea parted as Thomas and Edith were left with two other couples. In front of them were an elderly couple as they watched the grumbling sea of people, waiting at a chance of a room. Thomas’ head turned up as the furthest couple thanked the innkeeper for the stay and moved from the desk.

Alan and Cassia stepped to the side, speaking with a rather anxious servant as Alan smoothed his hair back.

Word had quickly gotten to Nottingham about the home, giving his sincerest apologies. He wanted Alan to stay close so that they would speak and survey the damage of the house, trying to get the pipes fixed as soon as possible. This meant no trip to London and nowhere to stay in Hexham. Alan wasn’t sure what he was to tell Cassia as far as lounging.

“I am sorry, my dear. I may seem that Cor…”

“I don’t wish to press you, Alan but there has to be another way.”

“Good morning.”

Edith had turned to the couple with a beam in her face to play the part.

“Lady Sharpe,” smiled Alan as he looked to Edith.

“So much bustle for the early morning.”

“Yes, it would seem so. Our home was one of the affected.”

“My apologies,” said Thomas with a nod of his head.

“Nottingham said he would have it fixed for us in a few days but we may end up staying elsewhere.”

“Where?”

“I was planning of taking Cassia to London but he wants me to stay close so that we may watch the repairs.”

“Stay with us.”

The three looked to Edith as her smiled twisted on the inside.

“Darling, I’m not sure…”

“Please, we appreciate the offer but we could not intrude,” said Cassia doing everything in her power to not look in Thomas’ direction.

Alan felt Cassia tighten her grip on his hand as she kept her eyes to the ground.

“I feel I must decline such a gracious offer.”

“Please,” said Edith as she placed her hand on Alan’s shoulder to influence him, “We have plenty of room and servants to wait on you. Think of it as a wedding present from us to you.”

_“Come on, Alan. Think of how much you want it…”_

“Alright…”

Thomas saw the worry in Cassia’s face as Alan smiled to Edith. An invitation was already accepted as Alan pulled Cassia aside. Edith looked up to Thomas, pushing the joyous feeling into him to show some color to his face.

“That was thoughtful of you, Edith,” he smiled as they walked from the hotel lobby.

“Thank you.”

 _And incredibly stupid_ , he thought to himself.

Now the thing he dreaded most was finally coming true. He would be awake for the next few days as he heard Alan fuck Cassia the way a husband does with his wife.

-

“Cassia?”

He could take the pain of Cassia’s hand tightening around his as she kept her eyes to the floor of the small carriage.

“How can you not find something wrong with this, Alan?”

She hadn’t said a word since they boarded the carriage.

“We’ll only be here for a short while and then we’ll…”

“I know you’ve been talking with Damon.”

“Please, Kizzy. Don’t be mad.”

“Why are we going in the first place? I still see how Edith looks to you.”

“Cassia. I am not married to her, now am I?”

He took her hand and placed a kiss to her palm, she smiled knowing he was right. She stroked the side of his face as she left a reassuring kiss to his lips. Alan felt a stirring to his trousers as she felt him wanting so bad to claim her. She did want him but made up her mind to consummate the marriage with him.

“Alan, I know what we discussed last night but I think I’m ready.”

“Cassia, I was serious about not rushing you and I don’t want to push.”

She reached over to Alan and closed her hand to the front of his trousers as a surprising moan escaped him. He grabbed her arm and pushed her back to the carriage floor as her hat tumbled from her head. Alan was over her in an instant, as he crashed over her like an ocean wave. Cassia wrapped her arms around Alan as he grinded himself into her hips.

Cassia grasped at Alan as his hand was swift to snake up her skirts and press against her wet undergarments. She moaned into his lips as he made his way past the fabric and stoked her lips. Cassia forced her legs to stay open as Alan pulled at the collar of her dress. She reached between them grabbed at him again as she palmed his hardened length. She smiled to herself, wondering if every night was to be like this. He jerked her hand away and pinned it beside her head as he smiled.

“No, my love. This time is for you and you alone until we leave the carriage.”

He slowly eased a finger into as her face cringed. Alan leaned his mouth to her ear as he took her earlobe between his teeth. He couldn’t keep his hands off of her as he groped at her breast through the dress and slowly fucked her with his lone finger. He could only imagine her writhing underneath him the way she already was but sans her clothes. She would be a thing of absolute beauty.

“Oh, God,” she moaned as she rocked her hips into Alan’s hand.

She could feel herself delightfully wet as he sucked lightly at the skin on her neck. She covered her mouth as her legs snapped around Alan’s hand. He smiled to the way her back arched from the floor as her chest heaved. Alan knew he couldn’t wait for the moment when he finally took her but there was something that was bothering him. He pulled his hand from Cassia’s skirt as she slowly took her time to try and pull herself together.

She opened her eyes and watched Alan licking at his glistened fingers in wonder. He caught her staring as he leaned forward and thrusted his tongue between her lips. Cassia was shocked and aroused at the taste of herself, colliding with her tongue as she pulled Alan closer. Alan knew he made the right close as he broke the kiss slowly and laughed as he held Cassia close.

“Believe me when I say I want you, Cassia, but you’d want me to take you while we are here?”

“Why not? We’ll be here for the next few days and think of the delicious scandal of revenge against Sir Thomas Sharpe. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t be yours right now.”

Cassia stopped for a second, worried about the words that had fallen from her lips. Alan braced himself up as he looked down with a look of worry to her. She was about to say something when Alan pressed his lips to hers and reached for the edge of her undergarments as he yanked them down.

“Alan,” she laughed in shock, “what ar…”

She gasped as Alan stripped her of everything from the waist down and pushed her skirts up to her thighs. She was still sensitive as he pushed his hips roughly into hers.

“You are perfect, my dear” he hummed into her lips as he slowly moved down her with a wolfish grin to his face.

He lifted both legs over his shoulders and dragged his tongue up Cassia’s cunt as the breath was taken from her. Each moan that poured from her lips were deserved to Alan as he held her open on the carriage floor. She ran her gloved fingers through Alan’s hair as her head tipped back to the carriage floor. She could hear whispers from the shadows of the carriage but there was something different. She found it comforting and inviting, spurring her on as her bucked her hips to Alan.

-

The servants had the bedroom ready by the time, Edith had returned to inspect their handiwork. She was still so fueled with rage with thought of the gypsy married to her former mortal’s interest. Given the chance of mortal Edith not succumbing to her illness, she may have just married Alan but now things were different. She felt a twinge in her stomach as she held it close. Another month and her father would be back to expect a child from her.

She didn’t know what to do with Thomas growing less and less interested in her. Such a change from the past few days but it wouldn’t matter. If she had to take him to her special room in hell and make him come until his last breath, then so be it. She turned her head up the sound of the carriage pulling up to the front of the manor.

“Well, well. The happy couple has arrived.”

“Shall we go and greet them?”

Edith acted surprised when she heard Thomas behind her. He kept his distance from her with a smile to his face. She could tell it was solely for the gypsy. This was going to be a long evening for her. She took her time ascending the stairs as Thomas disappeared into his study. All would be fine and dandy and perfect as she held back the vomit in her mouth as she heard Cassia and Alan at the foot of the stairs.

“My goodness. It’s all quite remarkable!”

“Thank you, Mr. McMichael. We do what we can to keep the grounds in shape.”

Cassia was caught in the moment as she looked over her shoulders to the halls she once ran down as a child. Hers and Thomas’ laughter filled her ears as Damon called her name.

“Cassia?”

She jumped as Edith touched her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It must be strange to be back in the place where you grew in a young woman.”

But it wasn’t. She could sense a darkness lingering in the shadows as she took Alan’s arm.

“Thomas had work. He shall be around shortly for dinner. Come.”

With the touch of Edith’s hand, Alan’s mind was flooded with unholy thoughts of Edith as she began to climb the stairs. Cassia took notice and following the whispers to Edith. She felt a surge from Alan’s arm as she herself looked to Edith in a different way. She stepped forward in a strange wonder, not wanting to miss a single sway of Edith’s curves as she pulled Alan along. Her hand gripped him roughly as they paced after her. She had no control over her body as she felt a pulling need to Edith. She turned and smiled to the couple, giving more slack to Alan and not knowing that Cassia was entangled as well.

Edith stopped at the door as she stepped inside.

“This will be your room unless you would like another. Allerdale has so many room.”

Alan opened his mouth but Cassia was first.

“This will do just fine, Lady Sharpe and we thank you for taking us in like this.”

“Not a problem at all. Settle yourselves and dinner shall be ready shortly.”

Edith closed them off as they were both fueled with lust. Alan was the first to break the silence.

“I think I’ll freshen up before we make our way into the manor.”

“I’ll unpack,” offered Cassia as she slowly rubbed her thighs to ease herself.

Alan strained himself to calmly closed the washroom door behind him as he stripped off his jacket and turned on the water to drown himself out. Cassia didn’t wait but until Alan was out of sight as she lifted her skirt and braced herself on a chair on the other side of the room. She bit back a moan as she touched herself, still sensitive from the trysts of the carriage ride and unknowingly aroused at the demeanor of Edith and the way she walked, tantalizing her every vein. Cassia moved her fingers faster and holding her tongue so she wouldn’t have been heard.

Alan’s clothes were a complete mess. His shirt was yanked from their buttons, his suspenders clamored to the floor as he reached into the front of his trousers for the cock that throbbed for Edith and Cassia as both woman flooded his mind. He could hear them moaning, intertwining in a beautiful heap of lust as his knuckles formed to the edge of the sink. Cassia rocked her hips as she could feel Edith’s hands on her and Alan moaning her and Edith’s name.

Her whole body arched as her head flung back in ecstasy as she came but her hand couldn’t stop. Her mouth hung open as she moaned and whined. She clutched at her breast and leaned to the wall as a second blissful wave overcame her. Alan had never felt as he had like this before as he was so painfully close. He turned at the last second as his seed flew to the other side of the claw foot tub.

He shuddered as the voices echoed his ears, needing badly for his fantasy to become a reality. He leaned against the tub, watching his seed creep down the porcelain as he inhaled the steam building in the washroom. Cassia fixed herself and sat looking to the side view of the manor to the land that once belonged to her and Damon. Such things didn’t bother her anymore, she decided. She brought her fingers up to her lips and licked away her essence as she unlatched the first of their suitcases.

-

She could feel herself floating from outside of her body as she stayed with Alan the entire evening. They toured the manor but Cassia didn’t feel like revealing any memories as most of them were about both Thomas and Lucille. She passed by Lucille’s room, wondering if it was still the same or if her things were stored away for the rest of eternity.

They all sat civilized at dinner for a delicious meal but Thomas was absent again. Alan could feel a chill at his back as he heard the whispers in the shadows behind him. He tried to make them out as he ignored Edith’s lively stories. He looked to Cassia, sure that she could hear the voices as well. He tried to think if this was the best place to be before her vision revealed itself again. It hadn’t since the night they spent together in her wagon before he left for London.

The evening carried on as they set on to retire for the night. He set out for the bedroom as Cassia stopped at a window to watch the fading night. He was filled with excitement that Cassia had changed her mind but was nervous about the sudden visions of Edith as he grew hard in his trousers. He changed as carefully as he could in without touching himself or tempting another episode for when they entered their room. He sat on his side of the bed, deep in though and at the same time weightless as he tried to make sense of what was going through his mind. He was a married man for a day to Cassia, a wonderful woman that was his companion for so long but Edith…

Alan felt such a bastard for even thinking of her in such a way. Cassia was right. Edith was a young woman that he pined for after so many years. She was also changed but perhaps that happened with being married. He could only imagine what would happen to him once time went on with Cassia. He snapped his head up, forgetting about Cassia for a second as he turned, seeing her near the window changed in her nightgown, looking up to the stars. He could only imagine what was going through her head.

Cassia tried to think of the last happy memory but she knew in her heart to was foreshadowing on something that should have been. She did love Alan but too many thoughts of Thomas still haunted her and it was only harder to push them away. She turned to the room, looking to Alan’s back. It had to be done. She got to her feet and slowly made her way to him as she clutched her nightgown.

She stopped in front of him, getting his attention as he looked up to her with a smile. He stood, memorizing every detail of her face as he cupped her cheek. Edith was married and well out of his reach as he placed a kiss to Cassia’s lips. She was there for him when he needed it and she was here now ready to consummate the marriage. He turned Cassia back to the wall and gently pressed himself into her as she moaned. His fingers sinfully played with the buttons on the front of her gown as he opened the closures one by one.

With every new bit of skin, he caressed her with his lips until her hand shot up to braced him. She rubbed her thighs together to relieve herself as his teeth grazed her ear.

“Are you ready, Cassia?”

She was but even if she wasn’t, she would have no choice. She forced a smile and pulled him down by the back of his neck for a kiss as he groaned. In the few select moments, she was still deciding to tell him about her lost appendage, knowing she could always lie.

“Alan,” she started, panting from the pending lust, “I…”

There was a knock at the bedroom door as they were taken from their thoughts as Cassia moved to the door. She opened it, coming face to face with Edith. She wasn’t excepting Cassia to open the door but she would have to work with what she had.

“I am sorry, Mrs. McMichael,” she whispered with some hidden distain, “I didn’t realize you were retiring so early.”

She faked a blush, seeing Alan half dressed. Cassia looked over her shoulder to him and pushed herself into the hall with Edith as she could joyfully see the panic in the young gypsy’s face.

“My dear, are you alright?”

“I am sorry, Edith, but I thought I would be fine. I’m terrified.”

“Cassia, why didn’t you say anything?!”

Alan swung the door open and met her eyes as she tried not to cry. Edith took both of their hands ready to play her part.

“Now, now. There isn’t anything to fear. Everything will be as it should be.”

She looked into their minds, seeing the lustful past images, knowing how to proceed.

“Cassia would you like to join me for a moment?”

She let Alan’s hand go as she pulled Cassia along down the hall. Edith looked over her shoulder for a brief moment to Alan as her glare pulled him forward absentmindedly. He felt as if he was being lead forward into a dream as both nightgowns led a trail of white for him to follow. Edith took Cassia to her room, closing Alan away into the hall but only enough for him to look in. A few kisses here and there and they would both be hers.

Cassia was trembling as Edith took her into her arms. She shushed her and pulled the hair from her shoulders.

“You are fine, Cassia. It is your first time with a man.”

“With him,” it wasn’t a lie, “I’m scared.”

“That you won’t please him? Believe me when I say that it isn’t as difficult as it seems. Men are easier to please than you think.”

She kissed the side of Cassia’s face to instantly calm her. The taste of her tears as exhilarating as he placed her hand at Cassia’s shoulder.

Thomas shook himself awake as he felt his heart race. He stood, regretting it immediately as his cock throbbed in delicious pain. He slowly but roughly palmed his cock through his trousers. He had never known anything like this since the night he took Cassia. The memory of the thunder and her hungry moans filled him with lust. He looked up to the late hour of the clock as he knew where Cassia truly was. She was gone but his wife would be in their bed waiting for them and she ease his desires.

Thomas moved cautiously through the halls as the house and the staff were finally asleep. He stopped, hearing faint whispers as he followed them towards the bedroom. He was nearly sent into a rage as he saw Alan’s half naked body entering his bedroom, hearing Edith’s giggle. He stormed the hall and stopped as the door drifted back to it’s position as he looked into the unreal sight of his bedroom.

Edith was leaning against the wall with an arching Cassia in her arms. The gown was pulled apart enough to show her collarbone and parts of her heaving chest. His eyes ventured down to Edith’s moving hand, pressed to Cassia’s sex as her rubbed between her legs through the gown all while Alan moved closer to them.

“You already knowing how to please him,” she whispered to her, “He is yours for the taking. Don’t you want him, Cassia?”

Edith moved her lips closer and closer to Cassia’s as she began to sway on her feet. Edith looked to Alan moving closer as she pressed her hand deeper for Cassia to gasp. They were all aroused by the wonderful sound of Cassia’ voice as Alan pressed himself into her back. Cassia turned in their arms as Alan took her lips and grabbed at her back side, both groaning in pleasure. Edith slipped from the wall and took a place behind Alan as Thomas watched. The edge of Cassia’s nightgown threatened to fall from the peaks of her breasts as Alan peppered her neck with fevered kisses.

Edith reached around and pushed her hand into the front of Alan’s undone trousers as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. He groaned in pain, turning to Edith and roughly kissed her as he slowly turned away from Cassia. Thomas pushed open the door as Alan lifted Edith from her feet and carried her to her bed as Cassia was left alone.

She opened her eyes and looked to the bed as she back away. There was no fear but only to get a better seat near the door as a chill embraced her. Her eyes glazed over as the room filled with darkness. She saw Alan pulled and jerk at Edith’s nightgown as something dark and wicked took her place. The darkened image turned her head and ran her teeth over her hideous fangs as she looked to Cassia.

_“Kizzy.”_

Cassia was startled as Lucille appeared in front of her, transparent enough to block Alan and Edith from her sight.

“Lucille?”

Her image reached forward and started shaking her from her thoughts.

“Cassia! You need to leave now! You take Alan and run before she gets you!”

Before anything else could be said, something wrapped around Lucille’s waist and pulled her into the darkness, not giving her the time to scream her warning as Cassia was pulled back to the bedroom as she saw Edith’s naked chest heaving with Alan’s tongue flicking away at her parts.

She wanted so very badly to turn but lifted her gown bit by bit until she was able to directly touch herself. She listened to the bed as she touched her wet and wanting folds, needing the fire between her legs to cease. Thomas stepped into the bedroom and locked it quietly behind him from any possible wondering eyes as he made his way forward to Cassia. He only looked to the bed once, seeing Alan make a meal of Edith. He no longer cared. Cassia was alone and waiting for release as he stopped and looked over Cassia’s shoulder. She stopped and turned to Thomas as he took her hand and brought it up to his lips, sucking her fingers clean. He watched her skin blush perfectly as he looked into her eyes. They were empty and dazed.

“Say something, my Kizzy.”

He caressed the side of her face as she stepped forward to him.

“Take me, Thomas. I’m yours.”

“Thank you.”

He grabbed the edge of her nightgown and held it at her waist as he backed Cassia into the nearest wall. His other hand pulled her nightgown apart the rest of the way and showed off her petrified chest as his mouth watered for her. Her traced a line down to her chest and ran his tongue around her pert nipples, making her moan as she pulled him closer. Thomas answered her beaconed call and suckled her breasts, one after the other as his hand slipped back to between her legs.

She parted them without resistance as she arched herself to the bedroom wall.

“You are too perfect, Kizzy,” he hissed into her ear as he got to his feet.

He pressed his fingers to her clit as she whined for more. Thomas lightly sucked at her neck to add her voice to the others behind him as Edith cried out on Alan’s tongue. If this was his only chance to be with Cassia, he would make sure it would count. He slithered his way back down her body as he knelt in front of Cassia and lifted her leg over his shoulder.

The scent of her filled his nose as he parted her glistening lips.

“Please, Thomas,” she begged.

He hadn’t heard her but he knew what she craved her he arched his tongue forward and flatten it to her core as she cried out. Alan had pushed his fingers into Edith and watched her squirm as he looked to the other side of the room to Cassia as Thomas buried his head into her sex. He enjoyed the way her hips shifted here and there for more as he looked back to Edith. He pulled his fingers away and pushed off the last of his clothes as he followed Edith to the middle of the bed. He pushed her thighs apart and gripped his cock to line himself with her waiting sex.

He filled Edith in a single thrust as her head fell back and her voice filled the room. Thomas paid of attention to Edith and gave every push of his tongue and his prodding fingers to Cassia with his best effort to keep her submerged in bliss. Her every whine and moan would be burned into the back of his mind so he would remember her. Cassia’s hand shot up for the back of Thomas’ head as her fingers twined in with his dark locks. She gripped the crown of his head enough to hurt as she jerked him closer to her sex. Thomas felt her actions grow a bit darker as he looked up her to and fully push his fingers into her. He caught her before her knees buckled and eased her down to the reclined chair beside them, all with his fingers still fucking her and his tongue tasting nothing but her. Cassia gripped the edge of the seat as Thomas spread her thighs further apart.

He delved into her sex again, feasting upon her as he licked and nipped every part of her sex. His hands formed to her breast as he pinched and pulled to keep them standing and erect for her. Cassia was too far gone in Thomas to even believe if it was a dream or not. She never wanted it to end as she opened her eyes, seeing his face pressed firmly to her cunt. Thomas pulled himself off with a smack of his lips as he pulled himself up her half naked body. He pulled his fingers from her cunt and slowly massaged her throbbing, swollen clit as he rested over her to see the lust in her face.

Cassia looked up to Thomas, her Thomas as he heaved over her. He was too beautiful for words as he lowered himself to her and kissed her. He pushed his tongue between her lips and played with her tongue as she attempted to do the same. She could feel Thomas weight push against her thigh as she felt a growing need to have him. If Alan was taking Edith a few mere feet away, then there would be no consequence to her letting Thomas have his way with her. It only seemed right.

“Tell me what you want, Kizzy and it shall be yours.”

“I want your tongue again, Thomas,” she panted, “I want to feel it inside of me.”

Her senses were numbed beautifully by Edith and Alan and Thomas and even herself as Thomas buried his tongue into Cassia without argument. So much pain and lust filled Thomas as he tasted Cassia’s wetness. He moved his thumb across her clit faster to make her scream. She pushed his head closer as she felt a coil twist in her stomach.

_“She smells delicious.”_

_“I want to taste her again.”_

_“Listen to her scream.”_

_“We need her…”_

_“We must have the gypsy whore!”_

Cassia welcomed the dark voices as her whole body was on fire. She could feel the shadows come closer as the glow of the fire dimmed a bit. There was a rather large hand at her breast, groping her as she felt a caw at her other breast. The panting of the shadows excited her as they slowly caressed her without startling her. She had never felt so much wanting in her life. She knew her eyes glowed again as she saw the hideous creatures and demons slowly worshipping her body. Their scales moved against her skin and their impossibly long tongues satisfied her as she looked down to Thomas. Ember burns appeared on his skin as his pitch black eyes started into her soul. Fear of Thomas’ image filled her with but more with lust as her senses were taken from her. Thomas moved his finger faster as Cassia came undone. Her voice lifted to the ceiling as he forcefully kept her quivering thighs open to taste her dripping wetness, leaving his jaw completely wet.

Thomas finally glared up from Cassia’s open legs as she came down slowly from her high. She lifted her head, meeting Thomas’ eyes as she turned to Alan’s wild grunts. Cassia was shocked to see Alan thrusting wildly into Edith as she drew blood from his back. She was terrified to see Alan in such a changed state from how he was from the earlier days of the week.

She pushed herself away from the couch as she pulled up her disheveled nightgown and fled from the room. Thomas’ head spun from the taste of Cassia on his tongue as he sat back on his feet. Her nectar hummed his throat, leaving a tingle to his tongue. He heard his wife from the bed as her pleasure screams cleared his head. He pulled up his trousers, watching Alan fucking his wife without a care.

_His wife._

For some reason, Thomas didn’t feel like Edith was anything close to want he truly wanted. She had changed in the time that he had met her but wasn’t sure why. That was when he noticed Cassia was gone. Thomas turned from the scene, not caring anymore for Edith’s rude antics or Alan’s smothering puppy affections. Thomas raced up the winding staircases trying to listen closely for Cassia.

He heard her sobs from one of the bedrooms as he grabbed a lit candlestick. He turned a few corners and entered a lone bedroom that had long since been used. She must have used one of the secret passageways. Cassia’s light brown hair appeared from the side of the bed as she tried to crouch away from Thomas.

“Cassia! I am sorry. I never should have done something like that and...”

She shook her head as he rounded the foot of the bed to her.

“It’s not that.”

“Is it something else?”

Thomas felt stupid for asking such a heinous question, knowing very well the whole events of the bedroom were more than traumatizing to her.

“It’s Alan. He wanted Edith.”

“What?”

“He was going to ask her hand in marriage the night you took her hand.”

In the candle light, tears ran from Cassia’s cheek as she looked to the open door.

“But he married you, not even a whole day ago.”

“Thomas, I’m not stupid. He doesn’t love me. I only asked him to marry me so I could hurt you,” she sobbed, “He only said yes because I begged him to.”

Thomas realized the mistake he made in asking Edith to marry him instead of Cassia.

“Alan is a fine man, Cassia.”

“I saw how he took Edith. He doesn’t know about us, about what happened at the Crossings.”

“He hasn’t consummated yet?”

“No. I told him I was nervous and he said he would give me the time I needed. Tonight was going to be the night and then…”

Cassia hid her face in her hands as Thomas pulled her to his chest. He shook his head as the strange turn of events sent him slowly into madness. He had grown tired of listening to the voices in his head and knew what he should have done in the first place. He should have asked for hand instead of Edith’s, taken her to his bed and given her the child she always dreamed of.

“Kizzy, please forgive me for everything I have put you through. I never meant for any of this to happen.”

Cassia smiled, cupping the side of his face tenderly.

“I forgive you, my sharp little thorn.”

She leaned forward pressing her lips to Thomas as he finally felt every memory and feeling for her come flooding back at once. Every vein in his body boiled for Cassia as he braced her against the bed. Thomas broke the kiss as he slowly started to back away.

“Cassia, I can’t…”

“Please stay with me, Thomas.”

Thomas pulled Cassia up by her waist as he placed her gently on the worn bed. He left kisses at the side of her neck as he pulled the nightgown slowly, revealing bits of her skin as Thomas covered her.

 

 

 _“Yes,”_ he thought to himself, _“This is how it is supposed to be.”_

Thomas slowly stripped himself and braced himself over Cassia as he pulled the gown from her body. Cassia shielded herself out of instinct as Thomas slowly pulled her arms to her sides and worshipped her. Cassia could still feel her body trembling for Thomas as he crawled closer to her.

“I will not touch you again, Cassia. Not unless you want me to.”

“Please, Thomas. Please take me.”

He smiled and kissed the side of her neck as she slowly unraveled and relaxed underneath him. She parted her thighs for him as he snaked between her legs. Thomas took his time and coated the tip of his cock with her lingering wetness. Cassia moaned from the feel of his hands, the tenderness as she writhed. Thomas paused and slowly moved his hips forward as he filled Cassia.

She was breathless as she wrapped her legs around Thomas’ waist. Thomas nearly released as he felt Cassia tight around his cock. He buried his hungry moans into the soft crook of her neck as he was consumed in her heat and her body. He groaned, needing more of her and she was all he needed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He drew himself further to prolong his coupling with the only woman he cared for, the only one that he was sure to ever love. Things would be different in the morning but now, he had her and he would last for as long as he could.

Thomas slowed his thrusts and filled Cassia’s cunt again and again as her head was thrown back in pleasure. She cursed his name softly as she pulled him down and kissed his lips. She could taste herself on his lips as he filled her. The touch of his hips to hers thrilled her to no end as she felt his love and affection for her. She never wanted it to end.

Thomas pressed his forehead to Cassia’s as something under his skin started to boil. Cassia opened her eyes and looked between her legs to Thomas’ wet cock thrusting inside of her. She looked up to Thomas’ eyes as they filled with darkness. She felt no threat or shadows in the void of his eyes as she tilted her hips up to him.

“Oh God…”

Thomas clenched his teeth and shifted his hips faster, snapping his hips into Cassia as her voice filled his ears. She sank her fingernails into his arms as she arched into his hold. The walls of her cunt gripped the life from his cock as he groaned into her skin. He pounded into Cassia until he hunched over her and emptied his waiting seed into her. He shuddered into her neck and braced his weakened body to her side as her skin began to sweat.

Cassia opened her eyes and found Thomas’ burning stare. There was nothing said between the two as Thomas lifted her and placed her underneath the sheets. He stayed with her and pulled her close to his chest as he pushed the hair from her face. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she wrapped her own around his waist. The candlelight slowly danced on the walls as the night grew on.

“I love you.”

Thomas looked down to Cassia as she turned her head up.

“I mean it, Thomas. I love you and don’t think I’ll be able to love another.”

Thomas was filled with so much happiness as he pulled Cassia up and kissed her swollen lips.

“I love you too, Cassia and I always will.”

“Don’t ever leave me, Thomas,” she whispered as her eyes began to sink shut.

She had to say it before the dream ended.

“Never, my love. I will always be here…”

Edith’s cries died down as Alan filled her to the brim with his seed. Edith looked up to the snarl of his teeth and the painful dig of his fingers as they practically broke the skin of her hips. Her mortal shell would feel pain in the morning but she didn’t care. His body fell to the bed as he weakened a great deal.

“Edith,” he panted, “I’m not sure what just happened…”

“I think I do, my sweet Alan.”

She slowly pushed naked Alan to his back as his chest continued to heave. Edith ran her fingertips over his sweat filled chest.

“You love me, don’t you, Alan?”

Alan opened his eyes searching the empty room for Cassia and Thomas but he knew where they were together. His lustful thoughts had nearly consumed him to the price of Cassia as he moved from the bed.

“My Lord, I am so sorry Edith.”

“What are you sorry for? I should be thanking you. I’m sure Thomas would be open to trying this again.”

Alan shifted from the bed as he reached for his clothes. Thomas was indeed there with his head between Cassia’s legs.

“I am sorry, Edith. Things have changed. We are both married now and I want to make a life with Cassia.”

“I thought you loved me, Alan.”

“Edith, I think you need to think about how Thomas would feel about this.”

Edith’s lips started to tremble, feeling pushed aside by the men that were to worship her at her feet. She was now bent on destroying Cassia as slowly and as painfully as possible as she took both men back under her hidden talons.

“What about how I feel?! Why does she get the both of you while I got nothing? Why would you choose a filthy gypsy slut when you could have me?!”

Alan never struck a woman in his life, holding himself beautifully as he tucked the rest of his clothes under his arm.

“We are thankful for your hospitality, _Lady Edith Sharpe_ , but I think in the morning that my wife and I will depart from the property before any more damage is done to the one I love. You and Thomas are poisonous. Perhaps it’s a good thing he asked for your hand, you both deserve each other.”

 _Love_.

It was the final straw that brought a fake tear to Edith’s eyes as she shook her head and covered herself with the bedsheet.

“I-I understand. I didn’t think this was how… Never mind.”

“Good night, Edith.”

“Wait.” Edith stepped towards the door to Alan as she opened the door. “May I have just one last kiss as goodbye?”

Edith watched as Alan fought his better judgement and shook his head. He braced her shoulder, pulling her in as he slowly kissed Edith. She bit down on his lip, drawing blood as he cried out. Edith snatched him, raising him from his feet as she clutched the air from his throat.

“You were right about one thing, Alan. I have changed.”

Edith smiled wickedly as her eyes turned fully black, sending horror to every part of his mind.

“What happened to you,” he choked as he tried to pull himself away.

Edith flung him carelessly into the wall above the headboard as he tumbled down to the sheets. Edith straddled his lap, prying his jaw open as he screamed as loud as he could to no anvil. Edith opened her mouth impossibly wide as Alan watched two pitch black slugs emerge from Edith’s lips. She held his mouth open as the slugs fell one by one into Alan’s mouth, slithering slowly down his throat as he fought to breathe.

Minutes seemed to pass as Alan felt his vision start to fail him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as something dark and putrid started to consume everything that was him. Edith watched as Alan slowly came back to, taking in as much breath as he could manage. It had been so long since she had used one of her precious pet with the exception of her beloved Hell Hounds.

She released him as his limbs softened and let her arms go.

“Alan? Are you there?”

“Yes.”

He was no longer in control.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, my Edith.”

He smiled, reaching up to cup her cheek. He always wanted to touch her there and felt no obligation to stop. All thoughts of his wife were pushed back as his mouth watered for Edith.

“You love me? Do anything I ask?”

“Yes, I’ve always loved you, Edith.”

Edith clapped her hands at the success of her powers as Alan ripped the bedsheet from her body and turned her to her back.

“Be mine tonight, but tomorrow return to Cassia and be the husband you are entitled to be.”

“I do not want her.”

“Pretend it is me instead.”

“Then I would break her.”

“That is the point, Alan. I want every fiber of her being torn to shreds and fed to my Hounds as I reclaim what is rightfully mine again and again. Would you do that for me?”

Alan pushed his trousers off as he roughly entered Edith, drawing a faint cry from her as his eyes began to sulk and darken.

“I would do anything for you. I’d kill her if you asked.”

“No,” she ordered, “When the time comes, I will be the one to end her life. I plan to make her suffer, then she will unravel and as she finally begs for it, I will throw her into Hell where she’s always belonged.”

“As you wish, my love.”

Alan held Edith by her hips as he thrusted harshly into Edith. He hadn’t noticed his voice into a venomous snarl as he bared his upper teeth. His hand shot up to her throat as he slowly closed his fingers.

“Yes, Alan,” she purred, “Ravage me!”

He closed his fist completely around her throat, using every ounce of his strength. Edith felt accomplished as Alan thrashed against her and used her beyond his wildest dreams. Between each thrust, she could see Thomas and Cassia together. She would let them have this one last memory together before she ripped it all to shreds.


	12. Love's insanity

 

It was all a dream but she knew she had to wake up. Alan would understand. He had Edith and she would have Thomas. Arrangements were made all the time but society would never accept what they wanted. Under the warm blanket, a cold hand wandered to her thighs. Cassia was too tired to care if Thomas was ready to take her again so early in the morning.

She smiled into her pillow as she allowed his to pull her leg over his. For a strange reason, his touch felt different but she didn’t care.

“Cassia…”

His breath at her ear made her shutter as his hand dipped lower, meeting her wet lips. She bucked her hips into his hand, needing very much to tease him and ease the fire returning between her legs. She turned to her back as he washed over her, kissing at her skin and refusing to stop as she held him close.

“Take me,” she whispered into his ear.

She could feel his cock, hard against her thigh as he pushed himself between her legs. He pushed in the slightest bit as Cassia felt a bit of pain.

 _No_ , she thought to herself.

Something was wrong. He pushed in a bit further, making her nails dig into Thomas’ back.

“Thomas, stop.”

The thumb at her clit silenced her as Thomas shifted his hips forward. Cassia’s mouth open cried out softly in pain. Her eyes flew open to the noticeable pain between her legs. She whimpered with her body bordering on the edge of pain and growing pleasure as Thomas shifted his hips sharper into her sex.

His teeth racked her neck, sucking at the crook as her head fell back to the bed. She embraced the ceasing pain as her skin was covered with his breath. He grinded himself into her swollen clit, making her come as he quickened his thrusts. Cassia was nearly scared as she felt Thomas’ growl in her skin.

Something was wrong.

It was too fast, thoughtless and… famished. The sensation through the pain was foreign as she had strength enough to look into Alan’s dazed, smiling face. His waking stare turned to Cassia and her naked body as he looked to the partially bloody cock that he had pulled form her. Cassia was numb as a tear fell from the side of her face.

Cassia moved from the bed, running to the washroom to clean away the blood that was dripping down her legs. Alan clamored behind her as he tried to hold her.

“Cassia, please look at me.”

She sobbed as he held her face in his hands. He pulled the towel from her hands and cleaned her off the best he could.

“I-I’m so sorry,” she sobbed as he tried to comfort her.

“What are you talking about? I am the one to be asking for your forgiveness, my Cassia.”

“No. Last night. I didn’t mean for things to get as far as they did.”

“Cassia. We agreed to wait a bit longer. You tried to push yourself but I knew you weren’t ready. I didn’t mean for what happened, not saying I didn’t want it to happen but…”

Cassia though back to the night that she thought had happened. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed like a beautiful, terrifying nightmare. There were no demons, no Lucille. Alan was still with her and Thomas was in his bed with Edith. Her heart broke as Alan took her into her arms and didn’t move until Cassia shed each of her tears.

He stepped away with his aching head in his hands as Cassia stepped from the washroom with a fresh gown and a changed look to her face. Her heart was getting the best of her and if the previous night was only a dream, she knew what was now ahead of her in her life. She sat at the table next to the window where breakfast was waiting for them.

“Come on, Alan. I don’t bite.”

Alan smiled, pulling on a shirt and was lead to sit next to his wife as she sat on his lap. He could feel something creeping in the back of his mind as Cassia fed him and herself. There was something about the way she would bend over for her tea and the curves under her nightgown that shown through the growing sun.

“What?”

Alan was shaken from his thoughts as Cassia smiled down to him.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I promise.”

_Take her._

The voices returned stronger as his hand moved on its own. The skin on her thighs was warm through the fabric of her gown.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” she whispered into his ear with a smile.

Alan’s mouth watered as Cassia worked up the front of her gown with her fingers.

-

Thomas’ head felt as if it would split in two. He woke with the worst possible headache at his desk. Wondering if the past night had happened at all. He stumbled out of the manor to the gardens as he tried to let the early morning air clear his head. He sat near the bench that was his mother’s and his sister’s favorite place to read. He would also remember Cassia in her younger years resting on the bench as the sun shone down on her skin.

A starting ray of sun blinded him as he scooted back to recline in the bushes. The cooling shadows were comforting as he had a moment to himself. He had no interest in finding Edith. Some time alone would have eased him as he looked up. His blood ran cold as he saw Cassia and Alan with their breakfast. Their looks to one another was one he had wished to share with Cassia.

He looked to Alan’s neck, seeing no visible marks that Edith left to his skin, leaving him to believe that the previous night never happened. Cassia was never in his arms to tell him that she truly loved him. She was gone from him forever. He looked up as Cassia’s head tilted back from Alan’s kiss to her neck. The strong hand holding her up had jerked down the top of the gown to her waist as her breasts were bare to him. Thomas’ mouth water immensely as he rubbed his cock through his trousers.

He closed his eyes, imagining it was him making her back arch as he kissed his way down his chest and licked at her hardened peaks. Thomas followed Alan’s other arm as he looked like he was fucking her with his strong fingers. Her voice would have been heard throughout the top halls if she had not covered her mouth with her hand. Cassia reached for the window pane behind her and anchored herself as she rocked her hip furiously to Alan’s hand.

Alan looked up to Cassia as she spread her legs wider. Her panting breath made her wetter, a sensation she didn’t know she was missing out on. She had some idea with women giving birth on how far a woman’s walls could stretch. The pain was entirely gone and now she could experience whatever the hell she wished as a married woman. Alan pushed two fingers into her gently as his thumb to her clit as her whole body jumped. He chuckled into her petrified chest as his hand refused to slow.

“Oh, god…”

“You are too beautiful, my love. I need more of you.”

“Yes, Alan. Please!”

“Tell me what to do, Cassia. I need to hear it drip from your lips.”

Cassia jerked Alan’s head to hers so she could see his gaze as she told him.

“Tell me, Alan. Ease me. I’m yours.”

“Good.”

Thomas pumped his cock faster as Alan was on his feet and nearly hurled the breakfast tray to the chest at the foot of the bed, possibly breaking something for the servants to find later. She moaned at the feel of his tongue dragging its way from her chest to her earlobe as he imagined him saying something profoundly sinful with Cassia reaching for the closures of his trousers.

Alan crashed over her, shifting his hips wildly into her hand as Thomas knew he would do the same. Alan lifted Cassia to the edge of the small table and spread her legs as far as they could go. He eased himself down her body, kissing whatever skin he could find until he ended up at her sex. Thomas moaned, missing the smell of her which was flooding their room by then. Alan arched his head forward as it disappeared between her legs. Cassia braced her bent body back to the window as her frail little hand shot up to grab Alan’s blond hair.

Alan pried her thighs further apart and feasted on Cassia as the voices commanded him to do more. His tongue never left her clit and his fingers fucked her faster the more they were covered in her wetness. His tongue tingled, needing more as he looked to Cassia’s heaving chest. Thomas was amazed at watching Cassia’s body writhe as Alan went faster and deeper, anything to bring Cassia that much closer to a release.

Alan stopped as his cock throbbed harshly. He looked down to his new bride, needing a draw for blood as his eyes roamed her flesh.

“Alan. Please take me,” she begged.

_Do it. Do it!_

_No,_ he thought to himself as he felt pushed to take her.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, God knows he wanted himself buried into her wetness. There was something forcing him forward against his will.

_Take her as a husband should. Make her scream!_

He cupped Cassia’s jaw, lifting her face roughly as he pushed down the top of his trousers and let his erection spring free. Cassia’s eyes widened as he drew more of her wetness and coated it along his cock.

“Do it,” hissed Thomas, “I would not have kept her waiting.”

Alan pressed his lips to Cassia’s and filled her with the shift of his hips. Cassia bit down on Alan’s lip, splitting it as the taste of blood lingered on his tongue. He chuckled, forming his hands to Cassia’s hips and worked his still hardening cock in and out of her. Cassia felt no pain but the stretch surprised her as the build of pleasure settled in her stomach. The faster Alan slammed his hips into her, the more the table underneath her thumped against the wall, filling her with more excitement.

She reached between her out of instinct and rubbed at her neglected clit, letting bliss run through her every vein. Thomas knew he could never have her as he closed his eyes, thinking of every possible way to have her, to fuck her into and over every bit of furniture in the manor and how her voice would carry as she screamed his name. He stopped to lick his palm and jerked his cock faster, needing his lust to cease as he tried to think of Edith. His thoughts betrayed him as he could only think of Cassia haunting his memories.

He groaned as he pried open his eyes and watched his seed shoot from his cock. He watched the grass glisten with his seed as he looked to both Alan and Cassia still with their bodies intertwined and heaving from their coupling. He could see Alan lift his head, whispering into Cassia’s ear. Alan turned to look out to Thomas as he was struck with fear. The color from Alan’s eyes had disappeared into darkness.

Thomas’ blood ran cold as he watched Alan kiss Cassia, oblivious from being fucked breathless as Alan carried her to the bed and out of sight of the high window. Alan returned to the window, bare nude for Thomas to see as he slowly pulled the curtains of the room. A sharp hum reached the back of his mind.

_Don’t even think about it, Master Sharpe. Please your own woman. She’s waiting._

He disappeared from Sharpe’s sight as he looked over his shoulder to Cassia that was weakened from minutes ago. Her eyes sunk shut as he joined her in the bed. She moaned, turning to her back as she pressed her thighs tightly together. Alan felt bonded with the darkened voice, convincing him to strip the gypsy and worship her body. He felt honored to have the woman as the last of the gown was pulled away to only leave her scent making his needed appendage to harden for her again.

He knew the dark forked tongue didn’t belong to him but he didn’t care as he dragged it across her skin. Cassia’s eyes opened as the demons saw the whitened haze to her eyes. They all marveled in her heaving beauty as she reached for her mortal.

“Alan…”

She was in a daze as Alan moved down her body and pulled apart her legs. His nose smelled the essence that made however was still in Hell envious that they could not partake. He arched his tongue forward and tasted the mixed wetness from the inside of her walls and the inside of her sex. He obeyed her unspoken commands, letting her ride his tongue as more of her fell to his waiting mouth.

_As a husband’s right._

Alan slurped and sucked at her swelling clit to keep her in a blissful state, deciding that she was never to have a relief from writhing underneath him. His demons would make the most of their mistress’ command.

-

Thomas watched from the foyer as the cases were loaded into the waiting carriage. Three days and it was all over. He tried not to listen brokenheartedly as Edith laughed with Cassia. Alan had left the previous day to oversee the speedy cleaning and repair of his new home and returned for his wife.

His _wife_. Thomas could feel the bitter taste of the reality as it descended the last of the stairs. He kept his eyes attached to the papers, ready to confirm a steady trading route to Scotland. He was to leave in a month and return a few more after that with solid connections of trade with goods to be bought between lands. Thomas stopped and pulled out his father’s pocket watch, knowing he would have made everyone happy. His mother, his father, even Lucille.

The watch felt heavy in his hand as he pushed the casing from the swinging metal and looked to the dried and strived worm from so many years ago. His heart sank to the deeply wrong decision he had made, looking wondering why he’d ever chosen Edith.

“Sir Sharpe?”

“Yes.”

“Mr. McMichael would like to bid you farewell before their departure, sir.”

“Very well.”

He forced a smile to his face, stepping out to the front steps as Cassia got his attention. She was looking west to the dead grass that was once a vast oasis of color due to hers and her father’s work so many years ago.

“Mrs. McMichael.”

His throat blistered at the words. She was taken from her thoughts as she stood straight up with a grin to her beautiful face.

“Sir Sharpe. This has been most generous of you and your wife to take us in. We are grateful.”

A lump formed in his throat. He knew standing so close to her would give off great impropriety but his bare hand was so close to hers. He arched his fingers, almost touching her palm.

“Well, thank you!”

Edith stopped behind them as Cassia turned, drawing her hand well out of Thomas’ reach. He could say no more, fearing that his feelings would give him away and unleash of fury from anyone, be it Edith, Alan, or even Cassia. He’d never seen so much joy in her face and it pained him to see that he could not ruin her happiness, no matter how much he loved her.

His ears failed him and his false smile was able to get him through the farewell. A bit of warmth eased him as he looked into Cassia’s eyes one last time.

“Goodbye, Thomas. Let me go…”

He looked down to her hand leaving his. He opened his palm, shaken by the small pruned flower ring he’d twisted to her finger the day of his parents’ death. His head shot up, wishing to her to look his way, never to receive the wanting glance as the carriage rode away from the property and into the country.

-

Her eyes looked out the window to Hexham and the possibilities that awaited them. Alan’s headache never ceased but the growing smile on his wife’s face was enough to ease him.

“Alan? Are you alright?”

“Yes, it’s only a headache. Here we are.”

The carriage stopped as Cassia’s jaw dropped open to the home on the corner of the Avenues. Alan was first out of the carriage, hand offered to Cassia as she took in everything of their new home. Without the growing clouds and light rain, she imagined it to be something out of a dream.

“Come on,” he happily insisted as he swept Cassia from her feet and carried her through the front door.

The demons in Alan gasped in the surprising scent of Cassia as her intoxication voice filled his ears. There was so much control in the husband that the demons were practically tearing him apart inside to get to her. Alan forced himself to calm even though the appendage in his trouser were screaming for her otherwise. Cassia took in the house, introducing herself to the staff of the house with was something she certainly was not used to.

His mind eased as they enjoyed dinner in peace. The evening stretched on as Cassia retired to bed ahead of him to unpack her things.

“Master?”

Alan turned to a fresh letter extended in his direction. It was in Damon’s handwriting.

“Thank you. That will be all. I leave early in the morning for the shop. I will not need breakfast.”

“Yes, sir. Rest well.”

He walked away slowly eyeing Alan, ascending and sending a smile to his blackening eyes. He was sure his mistress would be pleased with the new staff of the house taking over literally overnight. Souls that did not comply were dragged elsewhere. Alan waited out, walking the halls of his new home and took in everything he could. Seats throughout the house were reupholstered. Candlesticks were polished spotlessly and he figured Tolland left the best with Alan.

A thump and a small yelp made him run for the bedroom as Alan burst in and saw Cassia holding her hand. She met his eyes for a moment, not seeing the change in his face as the demons smelled the bleeding cut on her thumb.

“Cass…,” he forced as his mind began to darken.

His skin fevered and his lungs fell set aflame as he looked to Cassia partially undressed. Her flesh made his mouth water but he knew whatever else was drawing him forward, it wanted her blood. Alan panted softly under his breath, grabbing her hand tenderly.

“I-It’s nothing to worry about. I didn’t know the top of the case was closing and it…”

She was at a loss for words as Alan wrapped his lips around her thumb and softly sucked on the cut. It was disturbing but a curious thrill nonetheless. He let her thumb go and took a step forward to close the freezing space between them. His hands warmed her shoulders as he inhaled the skin at her neck.

“You’re as cold as death, Kizzy.”

The windows had been open to let out the leftover smell of water and the growing November cold was an easy champion for the started fireplace across the room. His fingers unhooked the top of her white corset and pulled the fabric down as the evidence of the cold made her blush. Cassia shivered as her arms crossed her bare chest. He smiled at her sudden modesty as he tilted her chin up with a grin. Cassia was almost too distracted see a spot of her blood on the edge of his mouth.

Alan growled, biting the side of Cassia’s neck as her body jolted with a bit of pain. Her hands wrapped around his arms as her eyes flicked white, alerting his demons.

“Take… take her before she sees…”

His body lurched, fighting to take control as Cassia focused on the pain. In the white, she could see darkness. With each step forward, her eyes fought to see the moving masses as they collected together. Noticeable dark shades of scales and blood drew her forward with the terrifying sea separating for her.

Alan could hear his bones whining under the pressure and hurled Cassia to their bed. He stalked her, slowly undressing himself. He hunched over her wanting the smell of her, the taste as his growing tongue slithered across her breasts. He jerked off the last of her clothes and stroked his fingers up and down her waiting sex. He was scared to say that whatever was overcoming him was also ridding his fear of wanting Cassia, wanting everything in his power to make her scream.

His lips snarled, lifting up from his teeth. The demons running through his veins all lined up for a taste of her. They fed from Alan’s pure love for Cassia and he could feel it as well. The darkness cradled him, letting his darkening tongue drag down her stomach to her open legs. He pulled his finger with a bit of her waiting arousal on his hand, tasting her as his eyes rolled back to his head. They could smell her, clawing Alan’s inside just to get out to her.

They did adore their mistress but there was something tantalizing about the gypsy woman that made her all the more desirable thought they would never tell the Devil’s only daughter. Alan’s arched his head forward and pushed his tongue into Cassia as his nose nestled against her sex. Cassia gasped for breath. One hand clutched the bedsheet underneath her as the other raked through Alan’s hair and pushed him closer.

Her moans rang the savage growls from his ears as his tongue moved up to her clit. Cassia spread her legs as far as she felt the demons were in her premonition. She gasped for breath as her wrists were pulled to further to separate parts of the rotting bedposts. With every turn of her head, Cassia was filled with fear and lust by the deepening darkness and the whispering voices of the hideous demons that made her blood run cold.

She jumped at the changed reactions from Alan as her glazed eyes looked through him. Demons and other wicked things were fighting one another for a taste of her and each of their tongues pressed, pushed deeper into her as her body writhed. She knew it was wrong.

“Cassia…”

She wasn’t fast enough to see the demons flinching away from Cassia as her legs were finally free to close. She lifted herself enough to see a twisted image of Thomas, naked and heaving as his darkened body stalked the bed for her. The presence that was now in Alan didn’t feel foreign but filled him with… envy. Cassia’s body trembled underneath him as his rotting scales touched her skin. His mouth opened with his black forked tongue running up her body.

On the tip of his tongue, Alan could feel controlled raging lust as the single demon made his way up Cassia’s body. He looked into her eyes, betrayed by the calm sigh that passed her lips. The wicked premonition tore her heart in two as she looked up to Thomas, smiling to her. His fingers slipped inside of her, making her body accept him as her head fell back to the bed.

“Oh, Thomas…”

The name pierced his heart as Alan’s consciousness tumbled to the floor, watching a demonic Thomas to push his fingers faster into Cassia. He got to his feet and sprinted towards Thomas willing to rip him to shreds. His veins pulsed with anger as Thomas looked over his shoulder. Cassia drew in breath before the moment suspended, leaving the demons to flinch as soft footsteps were heard from the edge of the darkness.

“Well…”

Edith pulled the sheer, tethered robe around her deformed body as she looked to the scene around her. She’d never seen more anger than that in Alan’s eyes.

“Looks like possession won’t work with you but I’d bet anything you’d listen to my voice of doubt.”

She snapped her fingers, collecting one of the slugs possessing Alan, leaving just one to have fun with. Her eyes turned to Thomas with disappointment as his naked cock was never so triumphant and waiting as the evidence hung before her. Her hurt gaze follow her husband’s fingers inside the gypsy woman as her back arched beautifully from the bed. Edith would have given anything to bet that if she’d taken a man’s form, she’d chose one that was well endowed so that she could feel the gypsy’s quim around her as she came.

She pushed back her wanton thoughts and swiped a finger up Cassia’s leg and tasted her arousal. Edith’s veins filled with hatred as the demons sulkened back from their mistress’ glowing eyes.

“None of you is allowed to touch her again without my permission. Instead, do your job and torment him,” she waved carelessly to Alan.

She snapped her fingers and sent the three away as she was left with her tortured thoughts. Edith sat curled up in front of the roaring fire as the burned image refused to leave her sight. Her powerful possession was no match for the human feelings that her empty shell still felt. She sobbed, wondering why neither of the men would chose her and Cassia instead. She rocked back and forth, making the fire roar higher enough to hurt her skin. The blisters weren’t enough as she screamed and cursed, the demons knowing not to disappoint her as she wanted Cassia to suffer.

Thomas woke sweating as she tumbled from the bed, harder than he even been in his life. He looked up, seeing Edith in the bed, clothed and sound asleep as he pulled on his pants and ran. Thomas didn’t care where he was going until he ended up in the cold of the November night. He blinked, stopping in time as he looked over the edge of the steeply declined property to where his parents were found.

His head spun with images of only Cassia calling his name. His throat pinched painfully as he pounded his fists into the hard dirt with unspeakable fury. Something was wrong but he could not accept that he was the answer. It was his fault. Every bit of his growing madness was his own fault and was to show not evidence of leaving him. He opened his mouth and howled in grief to the clouding sky.

Cassia opened her eyes as Alan’s snarled lip got caught her attention. His lips formed at the base of her neck, sucking at her skin with a whine falling from her throat. The pain she could handle but something in her heart was telling her something wasn’t right. Alan nearly lunged at her mad with lust and other lingering words that he felt was only just a dream.

“Thomas…”

Her voice made his fingers curl into the sides of her legs as he pulled them apart and thrusted into her. Cassia gasped feeling the briefest moment of pain. Alan’s thumb pressed against her clit and made her voice raise as it drifted to the window the demons were glad enough to open, making a few drunken ears turned and chuckle.

Alan shifted his hips faster, claiming Cassia as his own though she did not feel like it.

“Wouldn’t she be the one if she was truly yours. She will not leave you if she has your child.”

The thought sent him feral as he lifted her legs over his arms and fucked her deeper into their bed. With her pregnant with his child, Cassia would truly be his and out of reach of Thomas Sharpe. Cassia’s nails piercing his skin brought him back as she cursed only his name, pleading with him.

“Alan,” she whimpered as his thumb refused to slow.

An audible whine from her and her release around his cock made him snarl with delight as he emptied himself in her. His moans coated the side of her neck as he lifted himself up away from Cassia. His head spun as he braced the side of the bed, feeling some relief as he reached for the open window. He ignored the laughing scum, cheering him in the street below as he sealed the window and drew the curtains closed.

Cassia turned to her side, her whole body bathed in bliss as Alan jerked the sheets from underneath them and pulled her flush to his chest.

“Perhaps I should play the damsel for you more, my love.”

Alan smiled, kissing the top of her humid brow with her disheveled hair flowing behind her. His arms wrapped around her wanting to feel her warm skin to his as the col began to linger. He held her until they fell asleep, haunted with memories of the dark room to flood his dreams to the reality that seemed like a dream.

Edith played the images again, clawing painfully into her skin as Alan’s form looked to the same thing. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she refused to look at him.

“Why did you chose her when she does not love you?”

Edith’s voice rang in his ears as erased memories of Cassia and Thomas filled him with rage.

“S-Stop it.”

“Why? You wanted her so badly, now she is yours, you bastard. I hope you all burn.”

Alan woke, his heart torn tragically as Cassia slept with a peaceful smile to her lips. The whispers appeared softer in the back of his mind, suggesting him to hold on tighter to his wife, no matter what…


End file.
